Sesshomaru's Pups
by Wren210
Summary: Sesshomaru mated and had pups... now something or someone is out to destroy all that he has, his only hope is Kagome. Will she be able to save the pups or will she watch as they die. [Sess/Kag]...San/Mir]...[Inu/?] Summary is subject to change... MA...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha or its characters. I only take credit for any non anime/manga characters and story line.

This story will be listed as M or MA not recommended for anyone under the age of 18 as there will be adult content/death/gore and things I have not put in just yet… This story will not be Kikyou friendly (but then again any story written by me won't be Kikyou friendly)

Chapter 01

Sesshomaru stood pacing in his study. He was thinking of how the assassin or assassins had gained entry into his home. He had been seeing red since he had discovered that the wet nurses tending to his pups were killed along with his mate and his pups now lay in an unconscious state, dying. He had already lost two of the smallest and two more were close to death and what made it even worse was that Tenseiga could not revive them. The assassins left no scent or residual aura signature behind. They were good, he had to give them credit for that.

He cared not if his mate died, she was only a political consideration. His pups were what were important to him. He only mated the bitch to gain a footing in the North. His mates, father was beside himself with grief, as the female was his only offspring.

His mind went back to ailing pups. Whatever was done to his pups, prevented the sword from bringing them back. When he found out who had killed and harmed his pups, he would kill them slowly.

His murderous thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. "Enter." He growled.

"My Lord." Came the frightened sound of his head healer.

"Report." Sesshomaru growled out yet again, he had a feeling that it was not going to be good news.

"We… We have searched and searched for the cause of your pups illnesses, but have found nothing. I fear that if nothing is done soon we will lose the next two small ones..." A roar was heard throughout the palace. The healer dropped to the ground with his head bowed to the floor and neck bared to his lord. "My Lord, please. I might have a suggestion. There may be a way of saving your pups." The healer pleaded, he knew that one wrong word and he was dead, along with most of everyone else in the palace. They could not afford to lose any more pups.

"Speak." A red eyed Sesshomaru bellowed. He was in no mood for games.

"A miko." The healer couldn't say another word, as he was pinned to the wall by his neck, staring into the red eyes of his lords beast.

' **You would trust a miko with the lives of my pups!'** Growled the beast.

"My Lord, please, hear me out." The healer begged.

The beast stared at the male in his grasp, he loosened his hold but didn't let go, it was taking everything in him not to rip the males head off his shoulders.

"A powerful miko might be able to fix whatever is wrong with your pups. We cannot find out what is causing the pups to be so ill or be in the state that they are in. Maybe a miko would know something that we do not."

"Have you found replacement wet nurses?"

"Not as of yet, My Lord. We are still looking. We are worried that since the pups do not awaken they may not feed, but I have a suggestion for that as well if you will."

"Speak, fool."

"Your youkai, My Lord. It may help sustain them until a wet nurse can be found. They are small and wouldn't need much. But I suggest finding someone that can help them as soon as possible."

"Tell me Yoshi, what miko would be willing to help youkai and not purify them?" Sesshomaru asked as the face of a blue eyed miko flashed behind his eyes.

"I don't know..." Yoshi started, but never finished as he watched his lord storm from the room. He quickly followed Sesshomaru's powerful aura in the direction of the room his pups were in.

By the time Yoshi reached his lords pup's chambers Sesshomaru was gently holding the smallest pup still alive, it looked so small held in his lords large hand as the other hand laid lightly over the pups chest. He could see wisps of his lords youki flowing into the little female.

He knew Sesshomaru was proud of the fact that he had such a large litter, considering he was a single birth. Sesshomaru's mate had given his lord ten pups and now sadly two were gone. He didn't hold out much hope for the others. He prayed to any Kami that would listen to a youkai to aid them in there time of need.

Yoshi knew along with the rest of the palace that there was no love between or affection between Sesshomaru and Akemi. Everyone knew that they only mated to political reasons. He felt bad of course for the pups. They would grow with no mother and a cold sire.

Yoshi looked at the remaining pups with sad eyes the five remaining males and three females were all small considering the size of the litter. He continued to watch as his lord went to each pup feeding it a bit of his youki.

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked, he knew his voice sounded desperate and it was. He didn't want to lose his pups, he knew it was going to take him time to find the only miko he knew that cared for youkai. She could be anywhere in Nippon. She would be his only hope, as he knew she cared for a kitsune pup and his half-breed half-brother.

"I fear within a fortnight if no help comes, they will have all perished, my lord." Yoshi stated solemnly. The sooner help arrives the better."

"Have Akio sent my study and find wet nurses, my pups need a female." Sesshomaru ordered the healer.

"Of course my lord. He will be waiting for you." Yoshi said, as he quickly left the room to do his lords bidding, grateful to still be alive.

-S.P.-

"Hit the Mark!" Kagome shouted as she let loose the string of her bow. She could feel Shippo talking softly to Rin sitting behind her, under the cover of a barrier of her making. They had been attacked again by one of Naraku's children. He had come up on them suddenly, before they had a chance to leave the village. They had just been lucky that they were out in an empty field just outside the village.

Sango was standing over and injured Miroku, he had tried to suck this creature into his Wind Tunnel, but the creep pulled out a nest of Saimyosho. She was also hurt during the battle but was fairing better than Miroku.

InuYasha was on his last leg as something that this creation of Naraku's threw through him leaving behind a good sized hole in InuYasha's stomach.

Then there was her, she was standing over the young. So far she had been lucky and hadn't gotten hurt. She knew InuYasha would yell at her later, thinking that she didn't do anything, but stand around, but she had been fighting off to the side protecting both Shippo and Rin. She couldn't leave them to fend for themselves as Rin didn't know how to fight.

Sesshomaru had left Rin in the village with Keade, so that the girl would learn about humans and about being a female, as Rin was getting to the age where she would need a human female to help guide her. Even Kagome had been helping the girl when Keade couldn't.

She watched as her arrow sailed through the air towards her target, the arrow not yet lit with her powers, as she had been waiting and not wanting to ignite the projectile until the last minute. She didn't want anyone to know her true powers.

Since Sesshomaru had defeated Magatsuhi her powers were unsealed. The only piece left was the piece that Kikyou has. Miroku had helped her with dealing with the pain of having a piece of herself ripped away. Only he knew that the tears she ever cried were not caused by InuYasha going to Kikyou, but from having her missing soul piece so close that it caused actual pain, from wanting to be whole again.

She was now nineteen and more powerful than Kikyou ever dreamed of. With gaining the full use of her powers, she had been told by Midoriko, that she wasn't actually Kikyou's reincarnation, but hers. As that was the only way that the jewel would be within her body. Not all of Midoriko's soul was trapped within the Jewel, a small sliver was sent on and the Kami themselves took a hand in the reconstruction of a soul that was Kagome.

Only she knew this and knew that once whole again the Jewel would become one with her. She was warned not to tell anyone, as her life would be in danger. As if it wasn't already in danger every day, but if anyone knew that the Jewel would go back into her, she would be killed to prevent it.

As it was she had been training behind everyone's back. The only ones that knew or even guessed had been Shippo, as he had caught her once. She was supposed to be going home, but she couldn't as the Well had closed with her trapped on this side. She never told anyone, but she would go off and train. Shippo had come to the Well to wait for her return, but she came out of the woods instead of the Well. He had promised not to say a word to anyone. So now she trained with Shippo. She would place a barrier hiding them and at night she would send him back to the village so no one would be the wiser.

She had even gone to a neighboring village for training and clothes. She had stopped wearing her school uniform, since she couldn't get any more, so she opted to wear her version of priestess garbs, but a different color than Kikyou. She wanted nothing to do with looking anywhere like the golem. So now she wore blue and white. She had told her friends that she was tired of people making comments on her attire. They bought it, InuYasha didn't even detect her lie.

She had also given up on any kind of romantic love for InuYasha long ago, when he had chosen Kikyou. It was hard, but she was still young and she had plenty of time to worry about romance after Naraku was finally gone.

At just a hairs breath away from the newest creation she lit her arrow, so he didn't have time to deflect, thinking it only a harmless normal arrow. It pierced his chest, right next to his heart. He didn't even have time to react of scream before he turned to dust, to float away on the breeze.

Slinging her bow she rushed to InuYasha to check on his wounds. She got to him just as he face planted himself into the ground. Pushing him over, she made short work of his haori and juban.

Realizing that her pack was still in Keade's hut, she looked towards Shippo and Rin. Raising her hand, she did a slight motion bringing the barrier down.

"Shippo, bring Rin back to Keade's and grab my pack. I need bandages and meds." Kagome ordered. She knew she was alpha of the group and so did everyone else except for InuYasha. He always treated her like she was an omega.

After checking InuYasha, she hurried over to Miroku and Sango to assess their injuries. It was a good thing her mother insisted that she study a book on herb lore that she had packed for her before the Well closed along with other medical books. Kagome had studied that books so much this past year, that she could possibly recite the entire thing.

She was thankful that InuYasha was half-youkai though. If he was human he would be dead. She had seen injuries like these before, after some of the more serious fights InuYasha had with his older half-brother. She was also thankful that he had at least some immunity to poisons, again thanks to Sesshomaru and the now not so frequent fights.

Next she went to Miroku as he was unconscious from sucking up the bees from hell. She had found an antidote out of natural herbs which she was glad as she couldn't replenish he stock anymore.

Finally she turned her attention to Sango. She was thankful again that Sango only had a gash on her arm. She would be out of fighting for awhile, but she would heal and Kagome was thinking of helping it along subtly. She didn't want anyone knowing the extent of her abilities until it was time fo face off with Naraku.

The more she kept to herself the better off they would be, as Naraku along with everyone else would underestimate her true powers and abilities. She just wished that she had a better teacher in hand to hand and weapons fighting.

"Can you walk?" Kagome asked.

"I think so. It's only my arm."

"Kirara, can you transform so we can InuYasha and Miroku after I tend to them?" After receiving Kirara's affirming meow, she turned her attentions back to InuYasha, since he seemed to be the worst hurt, but then again he was always the one to jump in before looking at things first.

Trickling a small amount of her powers into the hanyou to slow his blood loss, until she could wrap him up. She wouldn't fully heal him. Yes, it sounded cruel, but they all needed a break, they had been hunting for close to a month now and were tired and grumpy. Besides it would take time for the antidote to work on Miroku. She had learned how to heal from Naraku's brand of poisoning, though it seemed she was immune, just like she seemed to be immune to Sesshomaru's poison. She had never stopped to really think about it and InuYasha didn't usually allow for long enough to think. It was always, 'We have to find the Shards, before Naraku.'.

"I brought your pack, momma and Keade said that she is getting things set up for when we get back and Rin is helping her." Huffed and out-of-breath kitsune kit. He had changed much in the intervening years. He was still small for his age. Kagome hoped that when he finally hit the youkai equivalent of puberty that he would finally grow in stature.

Rin was now thirteen and almost Kagome's height, though Kagome herself was still considered small at just over five feet. In this era Rin was almost to the age of being married, but she had confided in Kagome that she had a sweet spot for Kohaku. Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her, that Kohaku may not make it out of this fight. Naraku still had his foul hands on the boy or should she say young man as he was now fifteen. Kagome had been trying to figure out a way to save the boy, as she knew that if the Shard was taken before hand he would most likely die.

It had been hard enough on Rin when Sesshomaru left her in the village, though his once a month visits seemed to help. Kagome knew the younger girl viewed Sesshomaru more like a father than just a guardian.

Kagome dug into her pack bringing out her modified first kit. "Shippo, if you could, could you please burrow under InuYasha and transform into a small balloon to lift him enough for me to wrap him."

"I can try." Shippo stated for Sango's benefit. He had been training with Kagome for the past year after all. He has had to do this for her a few times, when she over did it and wore herself out.

"Thanks Sweetie." Kagome said and went to work tending to her friends injuries, once all was said and done and with a lot of work and sweat the two females managed to get the two males onto Kirara's back.

"Damn their heavy." Sango panted out, wanting nothing more than to sit on the ground.

"I agree." Kagome stated also panting. "Come on. We need to get them to Keade. Then we can go take a bath." She said wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

-S.P.-

He had been searching for three damn days for his half-brother's group and still no luck. He needed to find the only miko he knew that would have any chance in saving his pups. As it was, he had been gone longer than he thought he would be.

It seemed to him when he didn't want his half-brother around he was always there, but now when he – he hated to admit it – needed his half-brother's group, they were no where t be found.

He was now heading towards the village that was attached to his half-brother's forest. It was his last hope in finding the whelp or even the miko. He feared returning to the palace to find that he had lost all of his pups. Hell he wasn't even sure she could help his pups, though without her at least trying, they would all perish and his mating would have been for nothing. He was in no mood to find another female to breed with.

As it was he would have to part with one of his younger sons, when he was older to appease his dead mates father. He was loathed to have to do that, but since it was part of the agreement so that he could mate and still have a foothold on the lands in the North, it would be a small sacrifice on his part.

He wrinkled his nose as the scent of humans, and his half-breed half-brother, and the refreshing scent of the miko hit him. Though he took note that he could smell the blood of the whelp and his companions.

Speeding in their direction, hoping that the miko wasn't too badly damaged, to not be able to assist him in hour of need. Even if she was unhurt it would still take two days by air to travel back to home and his pups and that didn't even include the times that the damn miko would need to rest.

He hoped that all this trouble was worth it.

Spotting the hut of the village miko, that now house his ward and his half-brother along with his companions. He landed, thankfully he didn't have to wait long as both the elder and younger miko, the slayer and his ward all existed the hut. Surprisingly neither of the males left the interior of the small building.

Not wanting to waste time and being direct as he always was, he broke the quiet.

"Miko a word." He stated as he turned and walked away from the group of females.

AN: this story is being based on a challenge from Fire Witch 55 "Sesshomaru's Pups"… not quite the minimum limit, but will be in the next chapter to be posted next week… I hope that you all enjoy this new story and don't worry I won't give up on 'To Betray a Miko' that is my favorite and will be finished in time… :)

 _Until Next Time…._


	2. Sesshomaru's Pup's Ch 02

AN: You know I have read so many stories and I am seriously thinking of killing Rin, because of others…. One they don't age her properly… after say 3+ years they still have Rin acting like she is 4 instead of 12/13 as she would be… Sesshomaru had saved Rin when she was 8/9 years old and to keep her at the age of 4 is stupid… so if I kill Rin don't blame me, blame all those that don't know how to age her like they do to Kagome… Shippo is 54 in youkai years and appears 7 or younger in human so please tell me how can they be paired? Rin would be long since dead by the time he matures to matable age.

Chapter 02

Not wanting to waste time and being direct as he always was, he broke the quiet.

"Miko a word." He stated as he turned and walked away from the group of females. He could smell his half-breed, half-brother's blood and was thankful that he was not going to be able to stop him from acquiring the miko's aid. He also detected the stench of Naraku and his bees on the monk. He surmised that they had a recent encounter with the pest. Though if he found out that the pest had anything to do with his pups death… Hell would be paradise, compared to what he would do to him. He already had more than enough reason to kill the spider.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Cried the excited teen.

"Rin stay, This One needs to speak to the miko."

Kagome didn't know what to make of all of this. She and Sango had just returned from a bath after settling the guys within Keade's hut. She knew that both males would be out for a couple of days with the injuries that they had sustained.

"Kagome?" Sango called, lowering her weapon as she watched Kagome sling her bow over her shoulder and replace the arrow that was nocked and ready to fire, if the situation called for it, back into the quiver on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Sango. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah. I'll be back." Kagome stated giving a weak smile as she followed Sesshomaru out of the village. It surprised her that he walked so far just to have a chat with her, but when he finally turned towards her they were standing in the clearing with the Well. She knew not to press Sesshomaru and that he would talk when he was ready too and not a moment before.

"Miko. This One finds himself in need of your services." Damn he hated having to ask for help, but his pups needed her. He just hoped that she could save his pups. Last he knew she was untrained, though her powers now felt more relaxed and under her control. _Interesting_.

To say that Kagome was shocked would be an understatement. Since when would the mighty Sesshomaru require the help of ningen, especially her.

"What do you need my help with?" Kagome asked, gently. She really didn't want to aggravate him, she knew he could and would kill her without a second thought, though he did state that he needed her help.

"Approximately four days ago, someone stole into this One's home, attacking this One's mate and nursing females. Since the attack two of this One's pups have since perished. Without aid the remainder will not last much longer. This One's healers cannot find the cause and have suggested that possibly a miko would be able to assist in saving the lives of my young."

Giving the miko a hard look. He continued. He knew from prior encounters that this particular female was emotional and he needed a cool head to deal with what was to come. He just hoped that she would be able to help his pups, if not they were all doomed.

"It appears that an individual of unknown scent and aura has been able to gain entry into this One's home." He paused briefly at the young miko's gasp of surprise.

Kagome was having a hard time grasping that someone had gained unwanted entry into Sesshomaru's domain. They were either very brave or very stupid. What he said next not only shocked her, but she knew once he found the person or persons responsible they would die very slowly.

"It appears that they had gained knowledge of this One not only taking a mate, but has sired pups." Again Kagome gasped, shocked. No wonder he hasn't come by as often and why he had placed Rin in their care.

Undaunted Sesshomaru continued as if the miko never made a sound. "They gained access to the nursery, killing this One's mate, and the assisting nursing females. It was not know at that time what was done to this One's pups, but since the intrusion two of the smallest pups have perished." Sesshomaru watched as the miko gasped a third time, though this time both of her hands rose one to clutch her haori above her heart and the other to cover her mouth, He also watched as her bright blue eyes misted over with tears, that she was trying not to shed.

"This One's healers can find nothing wrong, though the pups are weakening they are unable to feed in their current state. The healers have suggested that a miko may be of assistance in finding and correcting the problem. This One came to you as you seem to have an affinity for youkai. Discretion is advised. The fewer to know the better."

"Of course, I'll help if I can. I just need to tell Sango and Keade that I'll be gone for a bit. They can look after InuYasha and Miroku. I will also need my bag."

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied. He was not about to admit that he was grateful to a miko for her help. He watched as the miko turned and rushed off back to the village.

It didn't take Sesshomaru long before he arrived back at the hut. He heard the miko speaking to those within and the movements of the miko as she gathered the things she would bring.

"Are you sure, Kagome."

"Yes. He said that the illness going through his home is targeting the young and some have already died along with others. He needs my help and you know I can't let anything happen to children if I can help it." Sesshomaru was pleased to note that the miko did not state that they were his pups, though she was close.

"Kagome, child."

"I know Keade, but you know I have to help. If I can save one life, you know I will do it."

"Hai. Ye be watchful, youkai don't take kindly to miko."

"I'm sure Sesshomaru will protect me, while I'm there trying to help. He knows that if something happens to me more could die."

Sesshomaru raised his brow at the miko's statement, even if it were true.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turned to face his ward. She had grown a lot while in the care of this village. She was still small, but she was gaining height. Soon she would have suitors of her own.

"Hn." He hummed, indicating that he was listening.

"Kagome~sama, told us that someone gained entry into your home, and killed some people. Is that true." Rin asked, she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes." He was not about to disclose that those killed were his mate and pups as well as the other females. Rin didn't need to know, at least not right now. He would inform her once the culprits were dealt with, it was safer for her here.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am." She had grown a lot since coming here. Kagome was a great teacher as well as Keade. She was learning so much about being a human female, though she missed her lord and Jaken. "I miss you and master Jaken."

"I will send Jaken."

"Thank you." She smiled, yes Jaken was rude, but they had gotten along really well, besides InuYasha reminded her a lot of the surly kappa, though Jaken didn't use foul language like her lords brother.

"I'm ready." Kagome said as she rushed out of the hut, with her a bag over her shoulder, along with her bow and quiver, she had learned long ago to never go anywhere without her weapons. Though she kept one weapon hidden within her bag.

Sesshomaru was pleased to note that she was no longer wearing that indecently short kimino. He would not have approved of the attire in his home.

"Momma!" Shippo yelled, running full out towards the miko. Sesshomaru watched somewhat amused as the kit jumped, landing on the miko's chest grabbing her haori. Shippo had come running from the far end of the village when he not only felt but smelled Sesshomaru. He was worried that the big inu was here to cause a fight, since it has been awhile since they had last seen him.

"It's okay, Sweetie. I am going to go with Sesshomaru for a little bit. There seems to be a problem that he needs my help with."

"I don't want you to go."

"Shippo. Little ones have been harmed. You know I have to help if I can. I want you to stay here and guard the village until InuYasha and Miroku are up and about. Besides you need to protect Rin." Kagome knew that Shippo like the taller girl. When she was younger she made a great playmate. Now that she was older she was even better, as she could run faster with longer legs.

"But what if he hurts you?" Shippo asked, as he started shaking.

"This One, has no intentions of harming the miko."

"See. Now go with Rin. I will be back as soon as I can. I really need your help in keeping everyone safe while I'm gone." Kagome stated sternly. Shippo new that she had been working hard on her studies and learning how to defend herself.

"Okay. But you gotta back soon. You know InuYasha will be mad that you left and that you're with his brother."

"Don't worry about InuYasha, I can handle him. Now go play. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said putting Shippo down and watched as he grabbed Rin's hand dragging her off.

Sesshomaru was not looking forward to the mode of transportation, that he would have to share with the miko, but it was the fastest and he needed to return home as quickly as possible.

So with that in mind he walked towards the miko, wrapping his pelt around her waist, holding her tight against his side, he formed his youki cloud below their feet and lifted off the ground. He was surprised that the girl didn't scream when they left the ground, humans were not accustomed to flying.

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru wasn't one for much talking, but she still needed to know a few things before they got to his home.

"How long will it take to get to your home?" Kagome asked, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the wind passing her ears.

"We will reach this One's home home, by mid day tomorrow." Sesshomaru stated blandly. He knew she would want to talk.

"Alright, um can you tell me how many pups are still alive and how old they are."

"This One's mate birthed ten pups. They are under a moon cycle." Kagome was speechless. She never knew youkai could have such large litters. As far as she knew youkai, or at least according to InuYasha, he and Sesshomaru were the only ones born in their litters and they were so very young.

"I didn't know, youkai could have so many pups at once. I mean both you and InuYasha both come from single births."

"Hn. It is rare, but not unheard of to have such large litters. It mainly depends on how they were conceived. Being in humanoid form, generally allows for no greater than two and that is rare. In true form we are much like our mortal counterparts, which allow for great litters." Sesshomaru explained, though he had no idea why he was explaining youkai mating to a mere human female.

"Oh!" Kagome stated with a blush. They fell into silence then. Sesshomaru not one for talking and Kagome lost in her own thoughts.

Her mind kept going back over what Sesshomaru had told her about the deaths and why Tenseiga didn't work. She also wondered if they would be stopping for the night, but she doubted it, as the lives of the other pups now hung in the balance. Her heart went out to Sesshomaru, not only did he lose his mate, but he has lost at least two pups to an unknown assailant.

Her mind wandered to her friends that she left behind. She knew that Sango and Shippo were worried about her safety, but honestly, if Sesshomaru had wanted her dead she would be, but he came to her for help and that is not something to be taken lightly. Everyone knew Sesshomaru didn't ask for anything, especially from a ningen.

She knew that Miroku would try to see the logic in what she was doing, but there was no guarantee. None of them knew about her training, but Shippo and possibly Kirara, since Shippo was always with the cat.

She hoped that InuYasha wouldn't be too angry with her, but he knew how she was after four years, even if it was his brother she was helping, it wasn't in her to turn away from someone needing help, especially if it was children. Besides it wasn't as if he really cared about her. Everyone knew that she was just a replacement for Kikyou.

Kagome didn't trust Kikyou, too many times in the past has she betrayed them, how many times has she tried to kill Kagome to take Kagome's soul. It was bad enough that when she was near she was constantly in pain. Her soul wanting to be whole again and the pull that Kikyou used to try to rip it out of her.

Sesshomaru didn't bother asking why his brother had been injured. He could care less about the mongrel, his only worry was getting the miko back to his home. He silently prayed to any Kami that would listen to spare his pups. He did not want to think of them all succumbing to whatever is that is ailing them.

He was very surprised that his mate had gifted him with so many pups. He was pleased and before he even had a real chance to get to know the female, she was gone along with two of his smallest pups. The small females had just been given names and now they are dead. He wondered idly if this miko would be able to help his pups. He knew she was caring and powerful, but would she be able to find the cause and stop it.

He knew his thoughts were rambling so he directed his mind elsewhere. He could not afford to break, even if he lost all of his pups. To show weakness even for ones young could prove to be a fatal error. So he turned his mind to more pleasant things like how he was going to torture and kill those responsible.

-S.P.-

"Were you seen?" The dark sinister male voice demanded.

"No Master."

"How many?"

"Five adult females, including his mate." Replied the voice void of any and all emotions.

"The mutts offspring." A sneer graced the handsome face.

"Two confirmed dead. The remaining weakening and should be dead soon."

Loud maniacal laughter echoed off the walls, causing all within the structure to cringe at the sound. When the male was finally able to gain control over his senses again.

"This is all too perfect. He will be weakened from his loss. The Great Lord of the Western Lands will fall and when the last falls he will beg for death. I will have his powers."

"What of the other?"

"That has been in the works for years. Soon they will be as broken as that mutt, if not more so. Then no one will be able to stop me."

"What of the hanyou?"

"Taken care of. All is going according to plan."

 _Until Next Time..._

AN: I am working on To Betray a Miko I only have 2 more pages to work out then upload… I haven't forgotten it… it is only delayed a little bit...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don't worry, I won't kill off Rin… but I would like to…

 **Warning** this first part of this  story not chapter is sad… but it is needed for the plans that are in the works.

I am finding it is a bit difficult to write 2 stories as the personalities are a bit different (okay a lot) in each story. So please bare with me.

This chapter contains swearing… you can thank InuYasha for his potty mouth…

I want to thank everyone including those of other Languages… though I can't respond as the only languages I know are English and Bad English….

Chapter 03

"Sango?"

"What is it Shippo?"

"I smell wolf." The young kit stated. He didn't feel much like playing since his momma left. He was worried as to what the inu lord wanted with his mother. Yes, he had been told by Rin that their was an attack and that it was hoped that he momma could help.

"Great, just what we need and Kagome isn't here." Sango griped.

"Yeah and InuYasha is out cold. So at least there won't be a fight."

"True." Sango agreed.

"Kouga's not with them. I wonder what happened. They're never far from him, usually they are following him." Shippo said absentmindedly.

"Well that's a switch. Come on, we better go meet them. I don't the villagers to get upset that more youkai are running about, with both Miroku and InuYasha out of it and Kagome gone." Sango stated to the small fox. "Rin stay with Lady Keade and Keade keep an eye on those two please."

"Aye child, I will. Ye be careful. Wolves are unpredictable."

"I'm not worried. If these are the two I think that they are they are harmless." Sango stated as she and Shippo left the hut to meet up with the two in coming wolves.

They had just made it to the edge of the village, when both Ginta and Hakkaku appeared from the forest panting hard. The two males skidded to a halt, bend with hands on their knees panting harshly.

"What are you guys doing here? And where's Kouga? You guys are never far from him."

"We need sister. Kouga's hurt bad." Ginta panted hard, straightening from his bent position, Hakkaku following suit.

"What happened?"

"Attack." Hakkaku said gasping for breath.

"Explain." Sango said, getting exasperated with the wolves.

"Not sure what happened, we found him beat up. His Shards were ripped out of his legs." Hakkaku sputtered, his face whitening at remembering how they found their leader.

"Who ever attacked Kouga, almost took his legs off and he's not healing as fast as he should." Ginta stated, trying hard not to cry, his face also a sickly white.

"Kagome's not here." Sango began, only to be interrupted.

"Where is she. We need her." Hakkaku begged. "We don't have a healer and she's the only one we know."

"Lord Sesshomaru came by, his palace was attacked as well. Some of his people were killed and he needed Kagome to help with those that still lived."

"Do you think that it was the same person or persons that attacked Kouga?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know. Can you bring Kouga here. Maybe Keade can help him."

"Don't know if that's a good idea, Sango-chan. He could attack without meaning to hurt anyone, that's why we wanted sister. Kouga would never hurt her, even if in his beast form."

"He has a beast form?" Sango wasn't sure if she should be surprised, he was youkai after all.

"We're wolves remember. Of course he have a beast form. We just don't use it often, as the beast is feral and would kill and hunt." He had left out mating their chosen.

"But since Kouga got hurt, his eyes are red. But for some reason he hasn't turned into his beast. We're only allowed to be near him since we're pack. We depend on each other in times like this."

"Shippo go to Keade and tell her wants happened and see if she has anything that might help, Kouga. Kagome would be upset if he died and she wasn't there to at least help."

"On it." Shippo said, taking off as fast as his little legs he could carry him. He knew that his momma didn't love Kouga, but he was still a friend and didn't deserve to die.

~S.P.~

It didn't take long for Shippo to return with a make shift bag with bandages, herbs and ointments to use on Kouga. Keade didn't know much about how to handle what else ails the ookami, but she suggested that they find a youkai healer. After they left Sango and Shippo returned to Keade's hut to await InuYasha and Miroku's awakening. Sango wasn't looking forward to telling InuYasha that Kagome went with his brother for an indeterminate amount of time. Kagome after all didn't say when she would be back only that she would.

By evening Sango noticed that InuYasha had started to wake, Miroku was still out. Sango didn't want to tell anyone how worried she was.

Her mind kept going over what was going on: first Sesshomaru's keep was attacked, then Kouga was attacked, with a possibility that he could lose his legs and then them. In each case people were either killed or seriously injured. There assailant was supposed to be from Naraku, but she was having some serious doubts about that thought.

Naraku has never been one to attack on three different fronts at the same time or at least within days of each other. Especially going after Sesshomaru, that would be asking for death. She was still surprised that Kagome went with the youkai lord. He scared her senseless, but then again Kagome never held the same kind of fear for the big inu.

~S.P.~

Pain. That was the first thing he felt. Pain. _Damn. Even fighting with Sesshomaru never ma_ _d_ _e me feel this bad._ He struggled to open his eyes, that didn't want to open. He had to check on the others. Miroku, he knew went down. _Those damn bees._ He remembered smelling Sango's blood. His last memory of Kagome was her standing over Shippo and Rin, he remembered seeing a barrier over the brats, but that was all he remembered, other than feeling immense pain as something went through his stomach and the taste of his own blood in his mouth.

Once he finally managed to open his heavy eyes, he took in his surroundings. They were in Keade's hut. Miroku was laying close by out cold, Sango was kneeling between them. He could barely see Shippo and Rin cuddled up with Kirara in her battle form, but no Kagome. He didn't see Keade, but he wasn't worried, that old hag was too stubborn to die.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he tried to sit up, wincing as pain lashed out in every direction on his body.

"Lay down, InuYasha. You were hurt bad. It's going to take time to heal your injuries and Miroku is still out. I have been giving him the antidote that Kagome gave us. Keade is making a stew that will help with your pain." Sango said, trying to avoid telling the hanyou where Kagome went.

"Where's Kagome. She's usually the one to help us." InuYasha stated. It was true, Kagome was the one that normally tended to all of their needs. Sango only knew a little bit of mending, but nothing like Kagome, she had gotten so good at healing them, they actually spent less time being laid up with injuries.

"She's not here right now." Sango said looking away from her hanyou friend. _This isn't going to be pretty._

"Sango, where the hell is she?" InuYasha tried to yell, but the pain in his stomach caught him off guard, causing him to suck in a breath, to prevent from screaming in pain. He knew it was going to take a few days to heal, but he needed to know where Kagome was.

"Well, um you..." Sango hedged, she was not looking forward to this.

"Sango." InuYasha growled, he didn't understand why she wasn't telling him.

"Fine." Sango huffed. "Lord Sesshomaru showed up."

"What the fuck! What the fuck she is doing with that bastard!" InuYasha yelled, ignoring the pain in his stomach as he tried to stand. "We gotta go get her, there's no telling what he'll do to her."

"InuYasha, you need to lay down. Let me finish." Sango grumbled as she forced the injured hanyou back down on the mat. "Kagome killed the youkai that attacked us. After we got you and Miroku tended to, Lord Sesshomaru showed up. Apparently there was an attack at his home as well and there were injured and dead. He needed a miko to help and the only one he knew that was youkai friendly was Kagome. On top of that Ginta and Hakkaku showed up a little while ago, and Kouga was badly hurt. He may lose his legs. It appears all of us were attacked within a few days of each other. We were last. From what the wolves said Kouga almost lost his legs when his Shards were torn from him. I am not exactly sure who was killed or hurt at Sesshomaru's, but he left Rin here. And don't even think about going anywhere. You have to heal and Miroku still hasn't woken up yet and you are in no condition to move."

"Damn it!"

"Rest. It's late and we all need sleep."

"Fine, but Miroku better wake up soon or I'll kick his ass."

~S.P.~

Sesshomaru had traveled through the night. He had watched out of the corner of hi eyes as the little miko fell asleep with her head resting against his right arm, his moko-moko was still wrapped around the girls slender waist, holding her up right.

He was hoping that she wasn't startled when she awoke to find that they were still in the air. He knew he should have stopped for the night, Rin had taught him that humans needed rest and more food than a youkai, but time was of the essence. He feared of losing any more of his pups.

While she was still sleeping he decided to examine her a bit more closely. He had never been this close to her before. Yes, he had faced her before, but never with her actually touching him. He took in her scent, she was human, that he knew. Her scent was actually pleasing to his nose, she didn't smell like most humans, he knew that bathed often, so she didn't smell of dirt or sweat. The scent of her powers though pleasing also caused his nose to tingle with it's purity. He could tell that she was still untouched as no male including his hanyou brother, though service was not embedded within her body, in fact she smelled more of the kit than his brother.

He was actually surprised that she had agreed to go with him so readily without her companions. There was no hesitation in her when he requested her aid. That puzzled him. She was also the only human to ever stand up to him and live. Hell she even fired one of her arrows at him and actually destroy his armor. She had yelled at him, he had bathed her in his toxins which surprised him in so many ways. Not only did she live, she still after all this time still carried the slight scent of it. He was curious if her body actually absorbed some of his toxins. Those questions would have to wait for another day, for now he needed to concentrate on his young.

They were so small, even though his mate gave birth in her true form, just as she had conceived them. Even though he held no affection towards his mate, he was still proud that she had given him so many pups.

H wanted to groan as his thoughts drifted. He knew now that his life would change, now that his mate was dead, he still had so many pups to rear alone, even though one of the males would be going North. He hated the idea of having to employ females to assist him. He hated the idea of having to depend on others, especially those that he didn't know let alone trust, considering he has already lost two pups and the threat of losing more if not all was real.

He never thought that he would be a father, let alone one of so many pups. His thoughts were interrupted as the miko stirred more. He knew she would wake within the next few moments.

Kagome felt the cold wind rush past her ear, her face was buried in something warm, fluffy and had the most wonderful smell, though she could still detect the scent of dog, even if it wasn't a strong smell, it was still there. She felt her face flush as she realize, that she had her nose buried into Sesshomaru's pelt, to keep it out of the wind.

Looking up she saw that Sesshomaru was looking down at her, she was surprised that she didn't see disgust in his golden orbs.

"Morning." She said, her throat a little dry from sleep.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Um… Sesshomaru, can we land for a few moments." Kagome asked as she blushed a deep red. She really needed to relieve herself and she couldn't do that while in the air.

Sesshomaru had a feeling he knew why the miko needed to land, so he complied. It shouldn't take long for her to do what she needed to do. He glanced below to find an appropriate place and landed. He watched as she rushed off behind trees and bushes. It didn't take long before she returned, with a strange scent lingering about her. He didn't question what the scent was, the air should help diminish the odor.

Once back in the air, he could see his home in the far distance. He was grateful that he didn't have to stop more often, as his pups needed him. He just hoped that the little miko stuck to his side would be able to help them, before he lost anymore. Though to look at him, one would never know the pain he felt. He couldn't and wouldn't show his feelings, less someone see his pain. The only think that was keeping him sane at this point was the fact that he still had so many pups that depended on him. He didn't know how more deaths he could handle, without losing control.

"We will be landing shortly." He informed the startled miko.

"Good. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can find out what is wrong with your pups and help them." She replied, with confidence. She was determined to help as best as she could. She knew that InuYasha would show up sooner or later, but those pups needed her more right now.

"You know InuYasha will hunt me down, right?"

"Indeed." Was Sesshomaru's one words reply.

"As long as you know, I won't be going anywhere, until I know that your pups will be alright."

Sesshomaru was stunned. He didn't think that she would want to be around long, let alone until they were sure his pups would survive. "Agreed."

"I will only ask for one thing though." Kagome stated, it was kind of late to ask, but she needed to know that she could trust him. "I ask that you protect me, while I am in your home. I don't know the youkai there. For all I know they could try to kill me. All I want to do is help."

"Agreed. You will have this One's protection."

"Thank you." He didn't realize how much his words actually meant to the little miko. Kagome knew that once given Sesshomaru was a youkai of his words. He was one of the few that actually held honor above anything else.

Sesshomaru heard long before the miko the cries of his guards calling out that the has returned. He also saw the guards and servant scrambling for his arrival, as they neared he even saw Yoshi running down the front steps, he didn't like the look on the youkai's face.

It take long to land, but instead of stopping to wait for a report on his pups, Sesshomaru started walking as he released the miko from his pelt, he expected her to follow, which she did. He could hear Yoshi following hurriedly.

"Mi'Lord, I am sorry to report that we lost another pup this morning." Yoshi stated in a rush. Sesshomaru whirled around a growl escaping him as his eyes bled red. Yoshi swallowed thickly. "We tried to give her some of our youki, but it was rejected, any female we found, were rejected by the pups."

Kagome didn't know what to do, so she gently placed a hand lightly on Sesshomaru's arm, to gain the red eyed lords attention. "Take me to them, please." She whispered, choking on tears that wanted to fall, knowing that they had been too late to save another pup.

Sesshomaru snapped his glare at the miko, but her soft words were breaking through to his more rational side, along with the tears he could see forming in her eyes. Once he had regained some of his senses, he strode off in the direction of his ailing pups, the miko and healer close on his heals.

Kagome followed the distraught youkai lord, down long halls and up a flight of stairs to a room that had guards posted on either side of the shoji doors. Once they entered Kagome briefly took note that there were two more guards standing at another set of shoji doors, she had also felt the uncomfortable tingle of a youkai barrier.

When Kagome's eyes landed on the overly large futon in the center of the room she saw piles of pillows surrounding Sesshomaru's pups. What truly surprised her was that they were in true inu form. _It must be either due to the way that they were born or they are just to weak to form humanoid form. Either way they need help._

"May I?" Kagome asked softly. She didn't want to upset the already upset youkai. She knew that normal animals could get aggressive when their young were in danger and the fact that he has already lost so much, she didn't want to push her luck, with the still red tinged eyes of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was unable to speak as his beast wanted to protect his remaining pups, but he knew that the little onna wouldn't harm them, so he nodded his head once to give consent.

He watched as she slowly moved towards his ailing pups. He wouldn't tell her, but he was grateful for her slow movements, as they were not in way threatening. As she got close to the futon he heard the slightest of whimpers.

His beast knew what they were communicating. Even as weak as they were they smelled something sweet and pure. He was actually surprised that they were calling for the miko.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, in a whisper, but he could detect the fear in her quivering voice, as he noticed a single tear escape her eyes.

 _Until Next Time…_

Next time we learn what is wrong with the pups…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I will ask the same thing of this story as I do my other. To All Guest reviewers please leave a name of some kind.

I agree that Sesshomaru's pups are adorable beyond belief, but what I am doing is necessary.

This is after Sesshomaru got his arm back and has Bakusaiga… yes Kikyou is still around… it seems we can never get rid of her. Naraku is still around and I am not saying all that Kagome has learned… You will just have to read to find out… Though she is still has a lot to learn. I am also using elements of the anime where Kagome can see things that others cannot and with her power growth it makes her life more interesting. Shhh she doesn't want anyone to know. You will learn more as the story progresses…

this chapter is rated MA – lemon and language

Lemon in this chapter… don't kill me, please… it will be marked -L-

Chapter 4

 _Last Time…_

His beast knew what they were communicating. Even as weak as they were, they smelled something sweet and pure, something full of love and warmth. He was actually surprised that they were calling for the miko.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed, in a whisper, but he could detect the fear in her quivering voice, as he noticed a single tear escape her eyes.

 _Now…_

Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant. The pups were wriggling, trying to get to the miko upon feeling her. Their weak movements and whimpers was the most he had heard since their births.

Yoshi walked carefully towards the futon to see the pups wiggling and whimpering. "That is the most they have moved since the attack." Yoshi whispered, he knew it was dangerous to be male and this close to the pups, he was counting on his Lord's more rational side, to not attack him.

"Sesshomaru. I think I know what's wrong with them." Kagome whispered, as her hand hovered over one of the pups. She could not only see, but feel there pain. "I need you to confirm what I see."

"Speak." Sesshomaru growled, his beast was at the service, it needed to see as much as he, himself did.

"You have the ability to see the minions of the underworld, correct? Rin told me." She explained quickly.

"Hn." Was his none committal reply.

"Please." Kagome begged.

Without a word Sesshomaru pulled his sword and waited for the miko.

"Use the blade to look at the pups and tell me was you see." Kagome said sadly.

Raising his sword to eye level, he looked at his pups. He wasn't sure what the miko wanted him to see. Though in truth he was expecting to see the pallbearers of the dead, as usual when he pulled the Tenseiga, but he saw nothing.

"This One sees nothing Miko." Sesshomaru was losing his patients. She was playing games with his pups lives.

She knew he was having trouble seeing what he needed to see. "Alright, use your sword to look at my soul. I know that you can see it. I know that the sword allows you to not only see the pallbearers, but the soul of the person. Tell me what you see, when you look at me, then look at your pups the same way."

Yoshi stood there watching this young miko, not only talk to Sesshomaru so familiarly, but was telling him what to do and what was even more astounding was is, that his Lord was actually doing what she said.

Sesshomaru turned his blade towards the miko, calming himself in order to look closer at what she was hinting at. Then he saw her blinding soul, so large, so bright that he had to actually squint at the brightness, turning his blade back to his pups, he saw that their souls were so small and fading even as he looked upon them.

"Their souls are diminishing. Why and how is it that you a ningen can see?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Actually, I have you to thank for that, I will explain later, for now can you try to feed your pups some of your youki. I need to see what happens." She said as she picked up the smallest, as it was in more danger than the others and gently handed it to Sesshomaru. As he took the pup, Kagome picked up the next in line in need of critical care.

Her eyes widened as the pups actually started to wiggle in her hold, nudging at her chest. "Um… I'm sorry little one, but there's nothing there to feed you with." Both Sesshomaru and Yoshi looked towards miko and the pup she held. She was right the little pup was actually looking for nourishment from her. It was the first positive sign that they had in days.

"Miko?"

"As you saw, something is devouring their souls. If I can't stop it, they'll all die. I can their souls weakening."

"How is it you know this?" Yoshi asked stunned, his eyes wide.

"A piece of my own soul was ripped from me a few years ago." Yoshi had never heard of an individual actually able to live without their complete soul. He had lots of questions for this miko.

"The undead miko." Sesshomaru stated, blandly, not seeing the relevance. He gently set his pup back on the futon and took the pup the miko was holding, hearing it whimper at the loss of the miko's touch. She picked up another pup and started stroking its fur gently.

"Yes. When you defeated Magatsuhi, not only did you gain your arm back, but I gained the full use of my powers, that he had sealed prior to my birth. Not many know this." The pup in her arms again started nudging at her chest.

"Hn. The Jewel."

"Came from within me. I am the one true guardian. It was how Magatsuhi was able to seal my powers. Shh little one." She spoke the last to the pup. "There is nothing there. I am so sorry." The other pups had wiggled and wormed their way towards the miko, whimpering and whining.

"Can anything be done, to save this One's pups." He set the pup in his hands and again took the one the miko had, while she picked up the next pup.

Kagome sat and thought for awhile, while she and Sesshomaru tended to each pup in turn and each one nudged at her chest looking for food, even though she had nothing to offer them.

"This was caused by the dark arts. If I try to purify the taint I risk killing them. I need to find a way to purify the taint without killing them. But they need food and I can't feed them." It seemed the blush that had adorned her face with each pups got even redder.

The pups had now completely surrounded the little miko, whimpering and whining. Only Sesshomaru and Yoshi understood what the pups were saying.

"Yoshi, send Jaken to Jinenji, inform him what is needed. Tell him this One expects his return before night fall."

"Yes, Mi'lord." Yoshi said as he scrambled out the door, leaving his Lord and the strange Miko with the ailing pups.

~SP~

"Bout time you woke up, you lazy ass monk." InuYasha growled.

"What happened?" Miroku asked, feeling like he had been hit by a oni's club.

"Lay still." A frustrated Sango ordered. "InuYasha, stop. He just woke up. He still needs time to recover."

"Keh, bunch of lazy asses. Sesshomaru has Kagome." His growling grew louder.

"I don't think he is going to hurt her." Sango argued. She had been arguing with the hanyou since he woke up last night.

"You don't know that, Sango. The Bastard could have killed her just to get to me. We need the Wench to find the damn Shards. She is the one that broke it. She needs to fix it, before she even thinks of going off with anyone, especially that damn Bastard." InuYasha practically yelled.

"Is that all you care about? Those damn Shards. What about our well being? Miroku still needs time to heal. You, yourself just healed, from a hole in your stomach."

"Keh."

"It would be wise, to remain here, until ye all healed." Keade put in, as she walked into the hut, seeing a disgruntled hanyou. "It is good to see ye are awake, monk."

"Thank you, Lady Keade. Though I ache all over."

"Hm. I shall make ye a tea to help. Just lie back. Ye all should be ready to travel, in a day or two. It is best if ye all rest until then."

"WHAT!" InuYasha exploded. "We can't wait that long. Naraku might get more Shards and we need to get that wench back. She had no right to just take off like that, without first asking me."

"InuYasha, how many times do I have to tell you. She went to help. We weren't the only ones to get attacked."

"Sango~dearest, who else got attacked." Miroku asked, needing answers and knowing Kagome was with the Western Lord was worrying all on its own.

"From what we learned, Sesshomaru's keep was attacked first. We don't know the full details, but he left Rin here, the same day we were attacked Ginta and Hakkaku showed up, Kouga was also attacked. There is a chance he could lose his legs. They had asked for Kagome's help."

"Keh. If they really needed help, they could have asked for Kikyou. She's more trained. Kagome don't know shit. She can't even fire an arrow right. Let alone help anyone."

"One more word out of you, InuYasha and I swear, I will hit you with Hiraikotsu, until you are buried in a hole." Sango threatened, her eyes blazing with her anger. "I told you, it was Kagome that killed the youkai that attacked us. I was hurt, Miroku was out and so were you."

"Keh. Don't come crying to me, if something happens to the wench."

~SP~

"Show me, Sesshomaru's pups." A deep oily male voice demanded.

He watched as the creature stepped forward, an image appearing before them. No sound could be heard, but the sight enraged him. There sitting in the midst of the mutts offspring sat a girl, her long raven hair tumbled down her back. They watched as the pups wiggled closer to the girl.

"What is she doing there?" The male asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Worry not, the simpleton can do nothing. She is a far to weak. Besides, they will all be dead, before she can figure it out and then the West will be easily won." Spoke an arrogant feminine voice. She was confident that no one could even detect what she had done.

"What of the mutt?"

"Easily dealt with. The fool does everything, I request."

"At what price?" The male demanded.

"Certain favors, as you well know."

"Convince the mutt to kill the girl or kill her yourself or bring her to me and get me her damn shards."

"As you wish."

"Show me the ookami." The images shown were of Kouga and his two followers. His followers were tending to the fool and talking to him. "So the fool is still alive. Pity."

"Show me the hanyou." The images shifted and swirled, before settling. Within the images, it showed a white haired hanyou, sitting in a tree. The male smirked. "Pathetic retch."

"Now my Pet, show me the construct." Again the images swirled until the once again settled onto an image of a raven haired male. He too was sitting, but instead of a tree he was sitting in a dark room in an open doorway, holding a broken Jewel, that glowed darkly. "I want you to get me that Jewel."

"Would it not be better to have the girl get the Jewel."

"You fool. If she gets her hands on the complete Jewel, she will make her wish and in the off chance that she does not, the Jewel will be too purified, with most of the taint already compromised, thanks to that mutt. He is now paying the price for his interference." The male growled out. The wench was pissing him off. Later, he would have to fuck one of his other pets. He would fuck this bitch, but her body was incomplete, but for now she has her uses and when her usefulness is done he will dispose of her, once and for all, but for now, she needed to know her place.

-L- more like citrus...

"Now get over here and make yourself useful."

Without saying a word, the female approached the male. He mattered not, that they had an audience. If anything it added to his pleasure. While she was busy he could be thinking of the living miko that she resembled, now he could fuck that little piece after he had tainted her enough to get past her natural barriers.

He allowed the female to kneel before, to undo his hakama. "Put this on your lips." He said as he handed her a small jar, opening the jar, the female looked within noticing a salve. She applied it as ordered, once done she handed the jar back.

She hate doing this, with his other servants within the room, but she had no choice. He had already showed her what he could do if she didn't comply to all of his wishes. He would take her life without a second thought and she could hide nowhere, where he couldn't find her. He has proven that as well as he enjoys showing her how easy it is for him.

So she did as ordered. She released the turgid flesh of his hardened member from his hakama, taking it gently, but firmly within her cool hands.

He groaned in pleasure, her cool hands always seemed to excite him more. He watched as the wretched female lowered her mouth to him, licking him with her cold tongue, before she engulfed him within the dry confines of her mouth. Hence the reason for the salve, it would at least keep her lips moist enough to allow him to pass her otherwise dry lips. Another thing he enjoyed was that she had no gag reflex and she didn't feel pain, so he could go as deep and hard as he wished, he didn't care if he damaged her, he didn't have to worry about having to pleasure her. She didn't matter in any case, as long as he was pleased enough to allow her to live another day.

Grabbing the wenches hair tightly in his rough callused hand. "Suck hard, bitch." He growled, as he forced her to take more of him within the only hole he could fuck. She never did move fast enough for him and he had to resort to doing it himself, by thrusting up into her as she was forced to take more of him, until her nose was buried within the dark curls surrounding his member.

He thought of the living miko and how she would feel doing the same thing as this wench. Her small mouth stretched over his turgid flesh as he pumped within her moist cavern or better yet as he had her submitting to his to his whim as he pounded into her small fragile body. The joys she would give him.

By now he was pumping ruthlessly into the dry mouth. He was close to his release. Yes, the pain and pleasure he would force unto the little onna.

Finally meeting his end, he grunted his release. He didn't care that the wench couldn't pass what he spilled within her. He knew that it would be absorbed within the clay that made up her body, adding to her stench of grave soil, ashes and burnt bones.

Pulling from her mouth, but not yet releasing her hair he drew her closer to his face. His ominous red eyes staring into her dull brown eyes.

"Bring the miko to me. I want her alive." He ordered as he tossed Kikyou to the floor, done with her for now, that and he could handle much more of her disgusting scent.

~SP~

"Sesshomaru, do you have any scrolls or tomes on dark spells or creatures that could devour souls?" Kagome asked as the pups now laid all over her, trying to get to her breasts, whining and whimpering for her to feed them.

"This One will have Nao, look into it."

"I will need to meditate as well. I may find some answers."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed, amused at finally seeing his pups active, though he didn't care for whom they were active for, but if she could save even one of his pups he would be grateful, and his respect for the onna would rise with every pup saved. "It would appear Miko, that this One's pups will not allow you to leave."

"I know, but I have nothing that will help them. I have never given birth." Kagome didn't know how much redder her face could get. The pups kept nudging the under sides of both of her breasts and Sesshomaru was standing there watching as her breasts bounced a little with each nudge.

 _Until Next Time…_

sorry about any and all cliffies, past, present and future, but at least it makes you come back for more :) :) :)

To a Guest Reviewer: I must say Wow! what a review… I understand about your pet-peeves as I have many myself. Anyone writing Sesshomaru/Rin stories to me is writing about a Father and his daughter and that is just eww… Rin's charm has been her cuteness… I can't see Sesshomaru mating with someone as weak or simple. You're right about instinct within the animal kingdom. They generally look for strong mates. Traits that they can pass onto their young.

You will never see me say that Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation… only what others think… only because Keade said she was.

As far as Shippo goes in Betray he is basically a 15 year old and will not be coddled any longer… in Pups Kagome will have an eyes opened to reality…

I hate a weak Kagome… so she will learn one way or another…

I will be describing each pup soon, of the ones that survive that is… probably in the next chapter… it is a bit of a challenge, but it has actually gotten my muse back on track writing… for that I am forever grateful :) :) :)

I don't think I will ever really allow my Kagome in any story to swear… It just doesn't feel right to have a cussing Kagome… that is InuYasha's responsibility...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sad chapter to write... tissue warning… it took me a few days to come up with so many names and descriptions… phew! talk about work… over time we will see personalities develop as is normal even for human children.

This story will deviate from the anime and cannon… I will be using some elements as they become needed. I will try my hardest to keep each character within the original character lines.

This story takes place before the defeat of Naraku, but after Sesshomaru gets his arm and sword. This story deviates from there…

Sesshomaru will be out of character when he is alone with Kagome and the pups… to be expected...

Chapter 5

 _Last Time…_

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed, amused at finally seeing his pups active, though he didn't care for whom they were active for, but if she could save even one of his pups he would be grateful, and his respect for the onna would rise with every pup saved. "It would appear Miko, that this One's pups will not allow you to leave."

"I know, but I have nothing that will help them. I have never given birth." Kagome didn't know how much redder her face could get. The pups kept nudging the under sides of both of her breasts and Sesshomaru was standing there watching as her breasts bounced a little with each nudge.

 _Now…_

"This One has sent Jaken to remedy, that issue." Sesshomaru stated bluntly. It would seem that his pups wanted her and only her. Why would this One's pup have to choose this female out of all the female presented, she didn't even have the ability to nurse them. He watched amazed as her aura alone seemed to sooth the pain his pups were in.

"What?" Kagome asked confused, looking up at Sesshomaru's imposing form standing near the futon, that she and the pups were on. "Ouch!" Kagome grit her teeth, she didn't want to scare the little pups, but the one she had been holding and comforting had just bit her through her haori, to get to her nipple. "I didn't know they had teeth at this age." Kagome said as she moved the pup away to rub the offended beast, forgetting for a moment that Sesshomaru was still standing there watching her every move.

When she did remember, the red in her face disappeared down the top of her haori. She looked up at the tall male and saw a small smirk on his lips. He was actually quite amused for the moment.

"Alright, pups, I get the message, you're hungry, but I have nothing and if I am to help you get better, I seriously need to meditate."

"Miko." Sesshomaru warned. "You will have to find a method of meditation that does not require for you to move away from this One's pups."

"Do they have name at least? I would like to be able to call them by name."

"This One will not name his pups, until he is ensured of their survival. Youkai do not name dead offspring."

Kagome couldn't believe it. They had to have a name. They just had too. How could he not name his own pups. It may be the youkai way, but it sure wasn't her way.

Sesshomaru was surprised with the look on the miko's face, she was scowling with a look of pure determination, as she looked at his pups.

"Fine, since you won't name them I will, even if you don't keep the names."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide in shock, at her declaration. Who was she to tell him, about naming his own pups. He couldn't punish her with his ailing pups climbing all over her, so he opted for the next best thing, he growled at the female, causing his pups to whine and whimper, he almost stepped back at what his inner beast translated to him. They wouldn't allow their new mother to be harmed.

He didn't know what to say or do, but as he watched the miko comfort his pups with assurances, his growling stopped.

"Okay, now what gender are you?" Kagome asked as she gently picked up the small pup, that had bitten her.

"Male." Sesshomaru spoke, before thinking, which wasn't like him, but she did just ask gender. He was also curious as to what names she would give to his pups.

"A male." She looked at the pup in her arms. His fur was an off white with a light brown mixed in, his floppy ears the same as his fathers in true form, but then again they all had the floppy ears, which to her was beyond adorable. She loved the way they felt, so soft and silky, I wonder if Sesshomaru's ears are this soft. "How about I call you Masa." She whispered kissing the pups head, placing him in a bare spot so she could take up the next pup.

"What is your gender, little one?"

"Male." Came the flat tones of their father.

Kagome giggled. He could at least sound proud."Kazu." She said with a smile at the small brown pup with flecks of white fur.

Next was the first female. Sesshomaru noticed that she was going from smallest to largest, he also notice that she hadn't as of yet picked up his first born, whom was clearly marked the same as he. She named the little female, Keiko.

Next came another male. Which she called Hisoka. He was the one he planned on giving to the North as he was the third male born and the promised pup. He was white with a brown tipped tail.

Next came another female, Akiko, she was white with a brown patch on her head. Then his second born male, Jiro. A fitting name for a second son. He was white with brown tipped toes.

Then finally came his heir. She took her time, she knew whom he was even though she had not been told the order of their births, it seemed that the miko knew somehow. Only the first two born were graced with his markings, though Jiro didn't have the crescent, he had the markings on his face, that Sesshomaru had in his true form.

"I know you are the heir, little Lord." She whispered. "I promise, young lord to do everything within my power to help you and your siblings, but I could use you help after, I name you. I need you and your siblings to rest, save your strength. This fight is far from over. I need to meditate to find answers for you all." Kagome smiled brightly as the heir to Sesshomaru licked her nose. "Thank you. I shall name you… Akihiko… Bright or Shining Prince." Kagome giggled again when Akihiko licked her nose, telling her, that he liked the name. He was the spitting image of his father in true form, though admittedly a lot smaller and all the pups had gold eyes in varying degrees, their inner beast was either not present or was too weak to allow for the red eyes of their father.

Kagome watched as the weak pups followed Akihiko's lead and curled up on and around her to rest. She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Contrary to ningen belief, youkai are highly intelligent. He understood your intent to aid them, in their weakened state." Sesshomaru wasn't about to explain all the details of what was happening with his pups. Though he was pleased with the names, she had chosen for each of them.

"This One will return. For now you should meditate Miko. If you have need of this One, inform the guards." He stated blandly, as he left the miko with his pups, he needed to think. Since walking into the room with the miko, her calming aura had soothed him and awakened his pups. Let alone what his pups were calling the miko.

~SP~

"Can we go now?!" An exasperated hanyou asked, he was impatient and wanted to get the wench back to gather the Shards. He hated sitting around doing nothing.

"How many times, do I have to tell you. Miroku, still needs time to heal. He took a lot of those damn bees in. You know what they do to him." Sango growled out.

"She be right, InuYasha. Miroku~sama, is still in need of rest, as he cannot yet stand." Keade informed the frustrated hanyou. "Even ye could do with more time."

"Keh! I'm fine, you old hag."

"Baka." Mumbled Shippo.

"What did you say, Runt?" InuYasha growled, flexing his claws. "That damn wench isn't here to protect your sorry ass."

"You touch him and I swear I will beat you with Hiraikotsu." Sango threatened the irritated hanyou.

"I'm going for a walk." Said the disgruntled InuYasha, as he stormed out of the hut.

"You know you really shouldn't irritate him like that?"

"I know, Sango, but he really is an idiot. Even I can tell he isn't healed all the way. He took a nasty hit and without Kagome here to heal him or Miroku, just makes things worse. I hope that whatever she's doing is worth it." Shippo said crossing his arms and legs, leaning against Kirara.

~SP~

"Damn Wench! I can't believe that she went off with that Bastard. What could have been more important, than getting the damn Shards." InuYasha grumbled, as he sped off towards the Goshinboku.

He had felt Kikyou in the area and wanted to see her. It had been awhile. Maybe… He would have to talk to her, and maybe have a little fun while he was at it. Why not, she's done it before and with his frustration level so high, she would make him feel better.

As it was they had been stuck in the village for far longer than he wanted to be.

So with all that in mind, he sped off to meet with his beloved Kikyou.

"InuYasha." Kikyou stated blandly, upon the hanyou's arrival.

InuYasha looked up into a tree and saw Kikyou resting, her soul collectors circling her form. "Kikyou." InuYasha breathlessly spoke, with all the reverence he had for the beautiful woman he loved so dearly.

"What is you want, InuYasha?" Kikyou asked, no emotion in her voice. He never got the hint that she was only using him. She wanted revenge and she wanted her whole soul back.

"Can we talk?" InuYasha begged.

"I suppose." Kikyou called to her collectors and they carried her down to where the hanyou stood. As soon as the soul collectors released her, InuYasha wrapped his arms around the clay woman.

"I've missed you."

"Hm. What is it that you want?' Kikyou repeated her inquiry.

"I was wondering, since Kagome isn't around right now, I was wondering if you would join my group. We could use your help. You're a lot stronger than Kagome."

"Pray tell, where is my copy?" Kikyou asked, she knew where the girl was, but she wanted to hear it from InuYasha.

"Keh. The bitch went to help my brother, leaving us without a Shard detector. Miroku is down, but he should be up by tomorrow."

"Do you plan on retrieving my copy, from your brother?" She knew the answer, long before he answered her.

"Well yeah. With both of you, we should be able to find twice as many Shards and you can fight and maybe we won't take so many hits, protecting her weak ass."

Kikyou stood there for a few moments, thinking of what her new master had ordered her to do. She would need to get close to the girl and somehow get her alone, once alone she could force the girl to go with her. The girl was such a simpleton after all, but first, she would need to get the girl away from the Lord of the West and his spawn. She would not tell InuYasha of the offspring. She would see them dead, before they grew into the monsters that all youkai are.

~SP~

Kagome had been meditating for an hour, when she felt something drastically wrong with one of the pups. Her eyes snapped opened, looking at the seven pups surrounding her. Finding the one she was looking for.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Please hold on, little one." She whispered cradling the small male, that she had first named in her arms, tears starting to pour from her blue eyes. "Get Sesshomaru." She couldn't get out any louder than a whisper.

The guards stiffened at the scent of the ningens tears. They couldn't understand what was wrong. She had been sitting there quietly with the sleeping pups all around her and on her, when her eyes snapped opened and the tears started as soon as she picked up a pup.

"Get Sesshomaru! Now!" She choked out, fighting the wail that wanted to escape the confines of her throat.

Without a word, one of the guards took off. It greatly disturbed him to see the tears the miko was shedding for a youkai, it was unheard of, all miko wanted to do was kill youkai.

He rushed down the hall and down a flight of stairs, down another hall, skidding to a halt in front of the door his lord was behind.

"Enter." Sesshomaru didn't wait for the guard to knock, he knew it was one from his pups rooms.

"My Lord, the miko is asking for you. She was meditating, when snapped out of it, she started crying and is now holding a pup in her arms."

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, he rushed out of the room. How many more, of my pups am I going to lose. He could smell the miko's tears, long before he entered the room. What met his eyes almost made him lose his composure.

The first pup that was graced with a name, laid limply in the miko's hands, not breathing. Hewasn't able to pick out a single heartbeat alone, as there were too many within the room. Sesshomaru stiffened at the sight and smells. He knew his pup was gone, the fact that it was a male made it even harder for him, females had their uses, but males ruled.

"Miko."

"He… he… I tried. I really tried. I was so close to an answer, when I felt something was wrong. I came out of it, just in time to watch him take his last breath. I am so sorry." Kagome sobbed quietly for the dead pup and for his father, as she knew he wouldn't or couldn't cry.

"Why do you weep, Miko." It was a valid question. They weren't her pups, so why should she be crying for them.

"I cry, because you can't. I cry for the lose of life. All life is precious no matter the species. For a life to be stolen like this, is wrong." Kagome said, through her tears, while cradling the small pup to her chest. They just didn't seem to want to stop.

"Leave us." Sesshomaru ordered the guards, he absently watched them leave, before walking slowly towards the futon and the miko with his pups, that were whimpering in there sleep, not having any further strength to give a proper good bye. Kneeling to be more of an eye level with the crying female, he could actually see that she meant every word she said.

"No parent in any world, in any species, should watch their young die or to bury their young. It goes against nature. They are supposed to bury us. It is the natural order of things. To lose a child, is to lose a piece of the future, of who we are and what we will become. Who could have done something like this? Why would they target something so young and precious, something so innocent.

Sesshomaru was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He had never really had to deal with a crying female, let alone the loss of a pup.

"No. No more. I need to meditate. I was so close." The miko said, as she cradled the dead pup gently to her chest. Kissing the dead pup and saying prayer for the lost soul. "Sesshomaru whatever is killing your pups, is robbing them of not only the after life, but of a chance at being reincarnated."

Sesshomaru growled, his claws digging into the palms of his hands. Whoever has done this will die a very painful death. They had robbed his pups of not only life, but a proper death and rebirth. There souls were gone forever.

"MI'LORD!" A screeching, irritating voice could be heard running down the long corridor leading to said Lords location, to whom wanted to groan and roll his eyes. He best have not failed me or he will be the first to feel anger.

 _Until Next Time…_

AN:

Q: will shippo appear anytime soon?

A: We will see Shippo and the rest of the group… on and off… will he be joining Kagome… I don't know, you will have to continue reading to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: slight nudity and breast feeding at the end...

Chapter 6

 _Last Time…_

 _"_ _MI'LORD!" A screeching, irritating voice could be heard running down the long corridor leading to said Lords location,_ _to whom wanted to groan and roll his eyes._ _ _He best have not failed me or he will be the first to feel anger.__

 _Now…_

"Mi'Lord, please forgive this lowly servant. It was that disgusting hanyou's fault." Jaken groveled, his beak like mouth pressed against the floor, his staff of two heads clattered beside him.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called to the kappa. The annoying imp whimpered. Sesshomaru was in no mood to deal with the disgusting imp.

"This lowly servant was successful, Mi'Lord." Jaken gushed, as he stood to retrieve the potion he was sent to retrieve along with the salve. When he looked up he saw his lord and master holding one of his pups. It was limp and lifeless looking, not using his small brain, he spoke. "Mi'Lord. The potion and salve, I retrieved from the hanyou will make your pups well again."

"Hand them to the miko." Sesshomaru ordered, his little minion.

Jaken looked around and finally his eyes landed on the miko. To his utter horror, it was his most glorious Lords disgusting, half-breed half-brother's wench. He started to splutter, when again his mouth got him into trouble.

"You… You vile, disgusting human, wench. What are you doing here? Get your disgusting, filthy human hands off my Lor..."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru growled, glaring at the kappa, causing his pups to whimper and Jaken to fall over.

"I humbly apologize, Mi'Lord, but what is InuYasha's wench doing here?" Jaken stuttered out, bowing repeatedly to his lord, his beaky mouth slamming into the hardwood floor repeatedly.

"Give the items to the miko." Sesshomaru seriously wanted to hurt the imp, but he couldn't punish him until the miko had what was needed, then he would punish the imp.

With shaking hands, Jaken handed the miko the clay bottle of potion and a jar of salve, all the while shooting her dirty looks.

"Drink the potion, miko." Sesshomaru ordered. He would let her know after she drank it, what it would do, along with the salve.

Kagome looked at the bottle that had been thrust into her hands, not fully understanding why she had to drink it. "What is it for? What will it do it me?"

"Drink." Again he ordered, he really did hate having to repeat himself. "Then this One will explain."

Without any further thought and with Kagome being Kagome, she trusted Sesshomaru not to harm her. Besides if he wanted to kill me. she would already be dead. So she upended the bottle and drank every drop.

Sesshomaru was amused at the facial expressions on the miko's face, it was priceless, but necessary to ensure that his pups lasted long enough, for her to find away to save his pups from oblivion.

Shaking her head at the disgusting taste, she looked up at Sesshomaru for answers as to what she just drank.

"Leave." Sesshomaru ordered Jaken, looking at the imp from the corner of his golden eye. He wanted this conversation private, as it was of a personal nature.

Jaken scrambled to his feet, not wanting to incur any more of his master wrath, than he already had.

Hearing the shoji close, Sesshomaru looked back at the miko, as she held another pup. He wasn't sure if she was seeking comfort from the pup or trying comfort it. Either way it mattered not.

"Within the hour, your body will provide my pups with the nourishment they need." He watched as the girls eyes widened, while she gasped. "You, miko are the first person, other than myself, that my pups have accepted or responded to. You will care for them, as a mother."

"But, I need to find away for stop, whatever it is that is killing them! And I'm a miko, won't that hurt them. I mean we are polar opposites, wouldn't anything from me harm them?"

"It is advisable that while they rest you meditate, I will send a servant to aid you in their care. As far as your milk and blood, it is hoped, that it will give them strength. You could do no more harm, than is already being done."

"Can I ask what the salve is for." Kagome asked, she wanted to cry. She wasn't supposed to nurse his pups or be their mtoher, couldn't he find someone else. As she was about to ask that very question, she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and knew, that she was the only one that could this. She didn't know how, she was able to read it, but she did.

"It would be wise to apply the salve to your breasts after each pup is finished feeding." He watched as the young miko blushed, a brilliant red. "It will speed healing, as well as allow your nipples to toughen for youkai pups." As he spoke, he noticed that the blush she was sporting, was now traveling down her neck, disappearing into her haori.

"I've never..." Kagome wasn't sure how much redder her face could go. This was so embarrassing. She was only nineteen and still very much a virgin.

"As I has stated, a servant will assist you. You will remain here until such time as this One's pups are restored to full health. Be warned miko, there will be times, that this One will also assist. It is a form of bonding." With that said, Sesshomaru stood with his dead pup in hand and walked away from the shocked, embarrassed miko.

"Oh Man! What have I gotten myself into?" Sesshomaru heard, as the door softly closed behind him.

~SP~

After his little tryst with Kikyou and a bit of cuddling. InuYasha took her cold hand and walked slowly back towards the village. No words were spoken as they walked, none were needed.

The villagers all looked at InuYasha and the miko with him. They knew it wasn't the miko that they normally saw, she never wore red and InuYasha never held her hand.

They watched as the two walked to the Priestess Keade's hut, they turned back to their work when InuYasha threw the reed door aside and entered.

"InuYasha?" Sango asked as she took note of Shippo's wrinkling nose and Kirara's hiss. That was when they noticed the individual behind InuYasha. Her glare spoke volumes to her anger and betrayal.

Keade's gasp drew attention to the aged miko. "Sister-Kikyou, what are ye doing here?"

Kikyou stepped past InuYasha to sit near the fire. "Keade." Kikyou stated in her cold, emotionless voice. "I have agreed to join InuYasha, in the hunt for the Jewel Shards and to assist in the battle against Naraku." She didn't say what she was actually planning. One good thing about having a clay body, those of youkai descent could not tell if she lied or told the truth.

"I can't believe you, InuYasha." Sango stood angry on her friends behalf. She knew Kikyou was up to no good. She knew that the corpse had on several occasion, attempted to not only drag InuYasha to Hell, but she tried to kill Kagome.

"She's coming with us. So deal with it. At least Kikyou can defend herself. She won't be a burden like that wench, always getting hurt or kidnapped. As it is we have to go save her weak ass, from my Bastard half-brother. She should never have left. Miroku was hurt and she should have stayed here."

"I can't believe you. How many times does it take for her to drag you to Hell, before you learn or even better, how many times does it take to get it through you head, that she wants Kagome dead."

"You don't know what you're talkin about, Sango. Kikyou's never done, none of that!" InuYasha growled. He hated it, when everyone accused Kikyou of wrong doing. He knew that Kagome only did it, so that he would be with her and not with Kikyou.

"Sango~dearest," Miroku called gently, trying to gain the attention of the youkai slayer. "I understand how you feel, but we have to look at the bigger picture." He knew he had said the wrong thing, just by the look on Sango's face. He just wanted to this fight over with. Each day he became more worried, that it would be his last. He cold feel the Wind Tunnel in his palm slowly growing. Time was running out for him. But he also knew, that Kikyou was dangerous. He knew of the things that she has done. He didn't trust her, but if she cold help them fight.

"You too? I can't believe either of you!" Sango yelled, as she gathered her weapon and left the hut, Kirara following closely behind.

"You're both baka's! Kagome is stronger than you think." Shippo growled as he grabbed the silent Rin's hand and dragged her from the hut, leaving Keade, InuYasha, Miroku and Kikyou behind.

"They don't know their talking about." Shippo grumbled, not releasing Rin's hand. She was a lot taller than he was now, humans grew so much faster than youkai.

"What are talking about, Shippo-kun?" The twelve year old human female asked.

"Kagome has been training, every chance she gets. She doesn't want anyone to know. Only Kirara and I know and we found out by accident. Kagome told me, that she was tired of being weak and InuYasha always cutting her down and that no one was willing to help her train, so took to training herself. I use my kitsune tricks, for her to practice on."

"Why doesn't she want anyone to know?" Rin was curious about the why. She had always thought Kagome was strong, but if she was training more, than that was a good thing. Right.

"She doesn't want her enemies to find out, like Naraku and Kikyou. Kagome says that if Kikyou knows so does Naraku and if Naraku knows, then he will send stronger enemies against us. Kirara and I have been helping her train as best as we can."

"I understand," and she did. She had learned a lot while under the care of her Lord and even more here within the village. If your enemy thinks that you're weak, then they become over confident and make mistakes. "But I thought, Kagome~sama was in love with InuYasha~sama?"

"No." Shippo adamantly replied. "She gave that up a long time ago, when the baka chose Kikyou."

"Oh! But, I have seen her cry, when InuYasha~sama runs off."

"No." Shippo looked down at the ground sadly, still holding Rin's hand. "Kikyou has a piece of Kagome's soul and when the two are close to each other, it causes Kagome pain. Her soul wants to be whole again, but Kagome won't do it, because she cares about InuYasha and doesn't want to hurt him."

"I understand, I promise, I won't tell anyone and I thank you for talking to me."

"You're my friend. I trust you." Shippo said, wiping his nose, with the sleeve of his short haori.

"Come on, let's go play. It will get your mind off things."

"Okay."

~SP~

Sesshomaru was correct about the time frame, her breasts hurt like crazy, as they grew and hardened, filling with milk to feed the pups, within the hour and thanks to the servant he sent to help her, she was now feeding the pups. Her breast were full and very sore, but she was doing her best to ignore it. It was making her think twice about having her own children, but then again ningen children were rarely born with teeth.

She still hadn't gotten far with figuring out how to help the pups, but at least she hoped that with her feeding them, she hoped it would give them the strength to hold on.

She had insisted that the male guards wait outside, she was not about to show off her breasts, it was bad enough with the servant. The males had refused stating that 'they don't take orders from a ningen.' It had taken her threatening them to leave. No youkai wanted to feel the bite of a miko's power after all.

It was funny after all, when they laughed at her and she had to actually zap them, with a tiny jolt of her powers to get them moving. She knew they were angry with her, but she didn't care, she had pups that she had to try to feed.

It took her a bit of getting used too, the pups teeth though tiny still hurt a bit. She dreaded the thought that Sesshomaru would be coming in to 'assist' her. She didn't want him looking at her, but she had no right to deny him bonding time with his pups. She just hoped, that she could save them.

~SP~

After leaving the miko and dealing with Jaken, he had sent the kappa and Ah-Un to the miko's village, to help protect Rin and the Miko's friends. It was the least he could do, for the aid that she was giving his pups.

He worried that when his pups were healed, that they wouldn't allow the miko to leave. They had already started whimpering and whining about their new mother. They didn't understand why it took so long for her to feed them.

He wasn't sure how he felt about all of what was happening. He had no attraction towards the miko. He had only known her through his sparring matches with InuYasha and from the things Rin had told him. Even Rin was taken by the strange miko and all of the things Kagome-chan had taught her.

He knew that he would have to be within intimate contact with the girl. It was normal youkai behavior, especially for a male, as the male did not bond with their offspring, until after birth, hence having to be in intimate contact with the female. He would be seeing more of the miko than he cared to see, though he had stumbled across her once, while she was bathing and had gotten an eye full. He wouldn't admit it, she did have a very nice figure.

He knew that her breasts would engorge, to be able to supply his pups with nourishment, and that was another thing that bothered him. What would her miko blood and milk do to his pups. There has never been a situation such as this before, that he knew of. He would have to stop by and discuss this with Nao. The old owl would know, as it was his responsibility to know the archives. If not intimately, the scholar should be able to either direct him or know the location of a scroll or tome.

He would have to stop by and inquire of such, after he tended to his pups and the miko. They were more pressing. He didn't want to admit, how much it hurt, that after the miko named his pup, that it had died in the same horrible way, as the others.

He still couldn't get the look of the miko's tear streaked face out of his mind, as she grieved for not only his pup, but for him as well. He wondered not for the first time, how many he would lose or if others would be effected the same way.

Again he swore to make the individuals responsible pay for there crimes. He also knew that this was not Naraku's doing. That damn kuma, would not be able to pull something like this. To be able to gain entry into his home, get past his guards, kill his mate and her attendants, as well as infect his pups with something that could actually devour a youkai's soul.

He knew the miko was chatty and the subjects he needed to discuss would at least distract her from his presence, as they tended to his pups.

With his thoughts somewhat more organized, he headed towards his pups and the miko.

Upon entering the hall he noticed the guards milling about, his brows furrowed. They were ordered to stay within the room to guard the miko and his pups.

"Explain." Sesshomaru growled.

"It was the miko, my Lord. She forced us from the room."

"How was it that one little miko, banished you from the room."

"My Lord, she um… zapped us, with her powers." The guard hesitated. They were embarrassed about the fact, that such a little female was actually about to purify their asses, but the look in her eyes told them, that she would do far worse if they didn't comply.

"She has only allowed the female servant to remain, my Lord." Another of the guards informed Sesshomaru.

The scowl left Sesshomaru's face, only to be replaced with amusement, as he remembered the time that, that small female had fired an arrow at him and had actually destroyed his armor. To know that she has honed her powers so well, would be a boon for him and his pups.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said, as he walked past the guards and proceeded to open the shoji door.

Kagome looked up and was just about to lay into the males that she sent away, when she noticed Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. She had a pup to her breast, feeding the small female, while the servant was kneeling nearby, in case she needed help.

"Leave." Sesshomaru ordered the servant. He waited long enough for her to scramble to her feet, bow repeatedly and close the door behind her. Leaving Sesshomaru, Kagome and the pups alone. His eyes never leaving the pup, attached to the miko's breast. He also watched as the girl tried to cover her exposed chest.

"That will not be necessary, Miko." Sesshomaru stated as he walked towards the girl and his pups. He noticed the way she was holding the pup and knew that she would need his help, with being able to feed two pups at once. So he removed his boots and climbed onto the futon behind the girl, opening her haori more to expose the other breast, before picking up the nearest pup, that was still awake and unfed.

"Lean against me, Miko, it will make you more comfortable in feeding the pups." Sesshomaru noticed her scarlet face and knew she was beyond embarrassed. He was not about to tell her, that he enjoyed the view, of her even more full breasts or at seeing his pup suckling on said breast.

When the girl leaned back, he took in her scent. It was the first time that he had ever scented her this close. She smelled surprisingly good, for a ningen. Leaning over her shoulder, he gently put the pup in his hand near her nipple and watched as the pup wriggled, searching for the lightly leaking object it wanted. The smell of her milk, was also surprising, as it smelled sweet, unlike youkai milk, which had a slight bitter scent.

He couldn't take his eyes off the pup, as he started kneading her breast, to encourage the milk to flow.

"Relax Miko. This One will not harm you. You have my word."

"I know you won't hurt me, but this isn't the most comfortable thing I have ever done." Kagome mumbled.

"Hn." Sesshomaru had to agree, he never thought that he would find himself in this position. Especially with his half-brother's miko.

 _Until Next Time..._

AN: my younger sister was born with her two front teeth...


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yes, the pups are still in their puppy forms… they are still too weak to transform into humanoid form… it will be awhile yet, until that happens...

 _Chapter 7_

 _Last Time…_

"I know you won't hurt me, but this isn't the most comfortable thing I have ever done." Kagome mumbled.

"Hn." Sesshomaru had to agree, he never thought, that he would find himself in this position. Especially with his half-brother's miko.

 _Now…_

Sesshomaru found that not only was her aura calming, but her scent was alluring. Trailing his nose up and down her long slender neck, he was finding it quite difficult not to taste her flesh, as his mouth watered, even his inner inu wanted to taste that which it held within its grasp.

"Um… Sesshomaru?" Kagome was finding that not only was she extremely embarrassed, but she was becoming aroused, by Sesshomaru's actions. The feel of his nose and hot breath running up and down the column of her neck felt good, too good actually, and the slight rumble in his torso was doing crazy things to her. No one has ever done something like that to her. She had only seen InuYasha do that to Kikyou, and Shippo only ever sniffed in one spot.

"Hn" Was the youkai lords reply, stating that he was listening, though he couldn't stop himself. His beast was close, with everything that had been happening, with his pups and now this miko and her tantalizing scent and aura, even his mate didn't smell quite so appealing, to both sides of himself.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" She knew her face was red. She didn't know why, he was doing what he was doing. She was finding it very hard not to moan, the longer he did what he was doing. _Does he know that he is turning me on._

Sesshomaru stiffened slightly. "This One needs to know your scent Miko. This One will be scenting you at each feeding. It will allow this One, to know the well being of you and the pups." He knew he was not telling her the true reason, hell he didn't even want to think of why or to whom his beast was calling out too.

He cursed his half-breed, half-wit, half-brother. The damn fool could have at least scent marked her as his. He wondered what InuYasha would think, if he saw his miko in his grasp as she was, suckling his hated brother's pups, with said brother leaning over her shoulder, watching the pups enjoy their meal or the fact that said female was leaning comfortably against him, with no fear in her scent or aura. She was relaxed, even if embarrassed and aroused. It was here arousal that was beginning to flame his own. Fighting his own arousal and sensual growls, he concentrated on other things, like his damn half-brother.

Instead the fool, allows a young, healthy, female of mateable age, with powers almost to rival his own. Even untrained as they are. Then he remembered all the times that he had stumbled across the rag-tag group and his disgusting hanyou of a brother whom smelled rancid. At first he thought it was caused by his inability to bathe properly, but on closer inspection of his brother's scent, he found that the mutt smelled too much like the clay miko and old sex. That thought alone disgusted him. How could any male worth his seed, have relations with an undead, that smelled so horrid. He was slightly grateful, as the horrid thoughts of his brother rutting, killed his own rising arousal.

"I always thought that those of high status, such as yourself, never took part in rearing children er or pups?" Kagome asked, truly curious. She was always taught that males in particular, never assisted in raising children, that was always left to the woman to do or nannies/servants.

"That may be so, in ningen society, though it is not the case in youkai. Males unless it is a time of war, have more interaction with the rearing of the pups, than females. After the pups are weaned, the male will train his sons in the art of war. Females will train the female pups in how to conduct themselves, as well as be able to defend their pups. This One's mother will be taking the surviving females pups, once they are weaned and of sound health. One of the surviving males will be going to the North to the family of my deceased mate, as she had no siblings, the North is in need of an heir, that has blood ties. It was advantageous of this One to have a political mating, as it benefits both our lands." Sesshomaru wasn't sure what had caused his tongue to loosen, but he felt the miko needed to know, since it appears he would not be parting with her company any time soon. He could smell the different scents, as well as feel as her aura change rapidly. So many emotions and the scent of her arousal mixed in, which he found oddly pleasing, considering she is ningen.

Kagome was so confused and very sad. It was a no wonder why she hated politics. Trading children, giving them away, it all seemed wrong with her twenty-first century thinking. These poor pups – as Sesshomaru calls them, but then again they are in their puppy forms – will be split apart, once healed and weaned. They will grow up, never really knowing each other.

It caused her thoughts to drift to her and her own brother and how much she really missed him, it had been a year now since the last time she saw him, he seemed so grown up. She was feeling so left behind and out of everything. She also missed her mother and her senile grandfather, she missed her home.

She new her thoughts and emotions were all over the place as they refused to settle on just one thing. She also couldn't help her own bodies reaction to Sesshomaru's actions and words, as his chest rumbled with his speech, sending vibrations straight down between her legs and the fact that she had two of his pups suckling her, was driving her body crazy, causing her to blush madly.

As the pups, finished their current meal, they switched them out, replacing them with the two as of yet to be fed. Kagome would be grateful when they were done, so that she could cover her chest, as it seemed that Sesshomaru was enjoying the show, of his eldest pups suckling. He was holding his Akihiko and she Jiro. She looked to the others that were now napping only to see, Hisoka trying to climb her.

"Either he is still hungry or he wants to cuddle." Kagome said, giggling lightly. She could admit that all of the pups were adorable, but Hisoka seemed to be her favorite. He would whine the most when she put him down. Kazu was her next favorite. She just wished, she had more time to study how she could stop what was happening to them, before it was too late. She didn't want to lose another pup. It was heartbreaking, to see the light in their eyes dim and fade.

With her free hand she gently scooped up the pup, placing him on her chest with the other two males. It was funny to watch as the three males fought over her breasts, she even caught the amused smirk on Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru was quite amused and glad that her mood changed to amused, though the scent of arousal, still clung to her. He wasn't sure if it was due to him or the fact that her breasts were sensitive to the sensation, for all he knew it could be both.

His sons appeared to not want to share their new 'mother', let alone her breasts or affections. Even as they watched, Kazu was also making his way over to Kagome's lap, hearing his brother's arguing, had woken him and now he wanted the same attention and maybe more to eat.

"When they are finally asleep, I will have a servant bring you some food. You will require more nourishment." Sesshomaru stated, softly in her ear. He watched as bumps appeared along her skin. _So she is hyper-sensitive. Interesting. "_ I suggest that you rest while you can, when the pups sleep. They will require feeding frequently."

"Um.. About that. I was wondering, since you're helping me with the feeding, does that mean that you will… um sleep in here with us as well." Kagome couldn't believe she just said that. She knew her face was more than red, as she could feel the heat burning her ears. She didn't know how she felt about that, but these were his pups and he was trying to bond with them.

"Hn. These are my chambers after all." He stated, as he watched amused, as the miko finally realized what room they were in. He didn't know a face could go that red, for a moment he feared that she would faint.

"You...your..." Taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Your rooms." Kagome finally got out.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked, if nothing else happened, the miko was sure to be great entertainment.

Kagome was in utter shock. She never, ever would have imagined that she would see or even be in Sesshomaru's personal rooms. She had been so engrossed and concerned about the pups, that she never bothered to look around her before. Finally looking around, she noticed that room was actually quite simple, but very elegant. The huge futon that they were on was raised in the center of the huge room, the beautifully painted changing screen off to one side, shoji doors near the head of the futon were cracked opened, giving her a glimpse of sunlight and fresh air, but not opened enough to cause the weak pups further illness.

Paper lanterns decorated the room, as well as a weapons and armor rack off to the side. Below the weapons rack she noticed a trunk with a paper lantern sitting on top. How she missed all of this was beyond her, but in her defense, she was more concerned with Sesshomaru's pups, than the room she found herself occupying with said lord.

Looking to the other side of the room, she saw another trunk with another paper lantern sitting on top, She did notice that both trunks had different images painted on them, and that the wood was a rich polished to shining cherry wood. Even the floor had fairly new tatami mats. Looking at the walls she noticed a mural of a giant inu howling at the moon. She could only wonder if was Sesshomaru himself, taking a peak at the lord, told her that it was. Looking up at the ceiling, she saw what looked like mosquito netting that would drape around the bed. _Most likely for summer use, so that the sleeper wouldn't be disturbed or bitten during the hot months._

Off to another side of the room, with more shoji doors, was a low beautifully carved rectangle table with a cushion on either side.

Over all the room was simple, though very elegant and seemed to fit, what she thought would be Sesshomaru's personality.

"Your room is very beautiful." Kagome said shyly. The only males room she had ever been in was her brother's or grandfather's and Souta's room was always a mess, with his clothes, or toys and even his soccer ball and cleats, he grandfather's room only had tatami mats, a small futon, a closet for his clothes and scrolls and ancient paintings decorating the room with a shelf with pictures of his deceased wife and son.

"Hn." Sesshomaru responded, he wasn't expecting her to comment in favor of his room, but he was pleased for some strange reason that she approved.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched as Sesshomaru removed his pelt and placed it on the futon near them when Akihiko was finished feeding, he also gently took Jiro and Hisoka from her and placed them as well within the confines of his pelt. Seeing what he was doing she gently picked up Kazu and placed him and together they worked placing the pups.

She quickly covered her exposed chest, trying in vain to keep the blush from rising anymore than it had already done.

He stood then, looking down at Kagome whom was still watching and gently touching his pups. "I will send a servant with food and after you eat, I suggest a bathe and use the salve. When you are finished, you should rest while you can." Sesshomaru stated, surprising them both with the gentle tones he used. He knew the miko was doing him a great service. He hoped and prayed to any Kami that would listen to a youkai of his ilk, that the little miko will be able to save his pups.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru heard her say, as he continued on his way, after slipping his boots back onto his feet. He still had to stop by and talk to Nao. He really did hope that the scholar had some news for him.

-SP-

"Where's Kagome? You said you would bring her back." Kouga growled out, it was one of his more lucid moments, since the attack. He couldn't believe that he was so caught off guard.

His legs were a mangled mess. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to walk again. He knew that Kagome took care of her friends and 'his woman' would come, but she wasn't here and that pissed him off. He had called for her and his companions were to go get her.

"Uh, Kouga, we went just like you said, but sister wasn't there." Ginta stated, not wanting Kouga to mad at him.

"Then where the hell is she?" Kouga demanded as his eyes bled a bit more red. He was in pain and needed 'his woman'.

"Sango-chan, said that sister went to the West, with Lord Sesshomaru. He was attacked as well, and sister went to help. InuYasha and the monk were unconscious, when we got there. They were attacked too. Don't worry sister wasn't hurt." Hakkaku said quickly, letting his leader know that Kagome wasn't in any way hurt. He would be more angry, than he already was.

"What the hell!" Kouga growled deeply and angrily. He knew the Western Lord was dangerous. They had a shaky alliance and didn't go out of there way to be near each other. He couldn't understand how 'his Kagome' could stand being around those mutts, let alone help them.

Besides everyone knew that Sesshomaru hated humans, so why was Kagome really there. "We need to go get her, before that prick, hurts 'my woman'."

"But Kouga, you can't walk." Ginta stated, seeing Kouga trying to get to his feet, but it wasn't working, his legs wouldn't move and when they did, they could see the pain that ripped across Kouga's face and the blood ooze from the wounds.

"Lay still, Kouga! We just got your legs wrapped up and the bleeding to slow down." Hakkaku stated, pushing on Kouga's shoulder to hold him down, he was worried and wasn't ashamed to show it.

"Then you guys go." Again Kouga was growling, mostly due to the fact that he couldn't move and he was in excruciating pain. He was healing much slower than her normally would and that alone was pissing him off.

"We can't leave you alone, again. We don't know how long it would take to find 'sister' and get back. We'll go once you are well enough." Ginta stated, he hated when Kouga was upset. They had already lost so many of their pack, they would be totally helpless without Kouga.

-SP-

It was late and Sango, Shippo and Rin had yet to return to Keade's hut. Rin mostly stayed away to keep the kit calmer. He had ranted a few times and she had reassured him that Kagome-chan would be fine. It didn't stop all of his worry, but hearing that Rin's Lord wouldn't harm Kagome if he came and asked for her aid. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru never asked for help and if he was, he wouldn't hurt the one giving the help and it also meant that he respected her and to earn her Lord's respect took a lot.

Sango was still seething over Kikyou joining them and that Miroku, the man that she loved had actually sided with InuYasha against her and Kagome, just made things worse all the way around. Miroku knew what Kikyou was like and how much danger the golem posed to both Kagome and to InuYasha. She just couldn't understand, why he would do something like that.

Kirara her ever faithful companion had stayed with her during the entire afternoon, never meowing, just keeping her company and listening as she, Sango ranted. Even Kirara didn't like the clay human. The scent of the woman always made her nose burn and twitch. Often times, she even had to fight off sneezing, at the scents that came off of the hanyou. She knew what they were, but she was incapable of speech in order to inform the others, only Shippo seemed to understand her and he was too young for her to say anything.

Kirara had been around a very long time. She has had many companions in her life. Midoriko, Shako, Nihongo **,** Sango and Kohaku to name only a few and they were all related. She had promised Midoriko, that she would stay with her kin. She also didn't say anything about whom Kagome actually smelled like, that she would keep to herself. She had met the clay woman once when she was alive, when the Slayers brought the Jewel to her village in hopes that she could protect it, better than the Slayers.

Things never worked out the way anyone had planned or thought. The Jewel disappeared and the once living miko died, years later her companions village was destroyed leaving only Sango and her brother alive. She, herself hoped that they could save the boy, since she was supposed to go to him and not Sango.

She headbutted Sango's chin, hoping to receive a pat or cuddle. She was feeling worried about what was happening and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

~SP~

Miroku lay under his blanket, wondering why he had agreed to allow Kikyou to join them. He kept berating himself over his words and how they had hurt Sango and Shippo. As he laid there, he listened to the discussion, between InuYasha and Kikyou.

"It will be faster if you ride on my back." InuYasha argued, quietly. He hated arguing with Kikyou, he never won.

"I refuse to ride on your back, like a common pack animal." Kikyou stated bluntly. She was in no hurry to get to her copy or the Lord of the West. If said Lord ever found out, that she had anything to do with his spawns illness and deaths, he would kill her, before she was able to live again.

"Then ride on Kirara. You don't weigh anything and there would be room for you." Miroku winced, he knew Sango would never allow Kikyou that close to her or to Kirara.

"No. I do not believe the Slayer would allow it to begin with."

"Well, what about your soul collectors. They have flown you before." InuYasha was getting desperate. He wanted to get to his brother's palace/shiro or whatever his brother called his home, as fast as possible, but Kikyou was making things harder than they needed to be.

"They can only carry me short distances. To travel the distance you are suggesting, would be impossible, as it is, I will need frequent stops to replenish the energy that I expend." Meaning she would need more souls.

They didn't see either Miroku or Keade wince at that little fact. To steal the souls of dead maidens was wrong on so many levels, but Keade didn't say anything, as it was her sister and she had always worshiped the ground she walked on. So when Kagome came into her life, four years ago, she thought she was being blessed by the Kami to have her sister's soul returned. Now though she was beginning to think, that she was in error of that idea. They two may look slightly similar, but that is where things ended. Kagome was so different than her sister.

"We need to get there fast, Kikyou. Kami knows what that Bastard will do to Kagome." InuYasha stated exasperated. He couldn't understand why Kikyou wouldn't just ride on his back, he had traveled with Kagome that way all the time. He didn't mind and having it be Kikyou would make it even better.

"We will walk. It will also allow me to search for Shards. They are what is important at this point. The girl chose to go with the Lord of the West. She left you, not the other way around. What need do you have of her, when you have me? Is she truly more important to you than I?." Stated the irritated and scowling undead miko, again she was thankful that none of these simpletons to scent or indicate her lies. In a way she wished she would go faster, just to end the pathetic girls existence. She wanted her whole soul back, but her master wanted the girl. What was so special about her, that everyone wanted her. InuYasha, the ookami, Naraku and now _Him_. Hell, it even seemed that the Lord of the West wanted her copy as well. Didn't they know that the real one would be better than some useless copy. Why didn't the Lord of the West come to her for aid. Naraku had wanted her, years ago and now he wants the girl. She had watched numerous times as InuYasha and the ookami fought over the girl. Now her master wanted the girl. Why? The girl was nothing.

She, Kikyou couldn't sense the Shards and she sure as hell didn't want to rescue her copy. The girl was such a pathetic excuse of a reincarnation. One would think that having a reincarnation, that they would be stronger and smarter, but no she ended up with something so utterly pathetic. She will be doing the girl a service, but making sure she is ended.

~SP~

Shippo and Rin met up with Sango and none of them really wanted to go back to Keade's until they had to, so the three set about making a small camp on the edge of the village. Sango and Kirara had hunted for dinner, while Rin and Shippo set up camp and built a fire.

After eating a quiet meal, the three broke down camp and went to Keade's. Upon entering they noticed that Miroku and Keade were sleeping and InuYasha was sitting against a wall next to Kikyou, his sword propped against his shoulder with his eyes closed in sleep.

Kikyou watched with her cold, dull brown eyes as Sango settled the children near Kirara in her battle form, knowing she would keep the three of them warm for the night. Sango didn't really want to be near anyone of them right now, her temper was still flaring as she fell into a restless sleep.

AN: I didn't get to cover as much as I wanted to in this chapter, so it will be continued in the next...


	8. Chapter 8

_Can I ask a really silly question… how can an 8 year human go 5 years without aging a day or in fact get younger… such a curious thing… I was always taught that 8 + 5 = 13 not 8 + 5 = 5 please someone tell me how that can be? I know in my story that 8 + 4 = 12… I know youkai age slower, but humans age much faster..._

 _PS… I need a tissue… sniffle...sniffle… this was a very hard chapter to write for many reasons… 1. massive heat headache (migraine 5 days and counting) 2. high temps and humidity turned my brain to mush (my apartment feels like a sauna even with fans)… 3. babysitting my 4 year old granddaughter all week… and it took me blocking out the world with music to write… don't ask what kind, it is a mix that I have collected over the years… 1962 – 2016 from around the world..._

Sorry this is late getting out, but FF has not allowed me to upload anything today… I keep getting error messages… so now I am doing a copy and paste deal… grrrrr….

 _Chapter 08_

 _Last Time…_

Kikyou watched with her cold, dull brown eyes as Sango settled the children near Kirara in her battle form, knowing she would keep the three of them warm for the night. Sango didn't really want to be near anyone of them right now, her temper was still flaring as she fell into a restless sleep.

 _Now…_

Kikyou watched with cold calculating eyes, as the other members of the hut slowly woke. It was unsurprising that InuYasha was the first to wake, then her living sister, followed by the others, the kit and the human child woke last.

She had been thinking all night on how best to acquire her copy from the hands of the youkai lord. She would have to steal into the palace again, take the girl and bring her to her new master or wait until InuYasha got the girl and then disappear with her during the night. The second would admittedly be easier, providing they could get the girl, but then again she could always offer her assistance since she was the better miko, she had more knowledge and skills than her pathetic copy.

If she could get close to the girl, then she would be able to take her. All to easy. She would be able to fine tune her plans as they walked. It needed to be fool proof. Once the girl was delivered, she knew that she would have to go to Naraku. She wasn't sure what her master wanted her to do, other than spy and gather information. She had to be careful around Naraku, he could kill her easily as well.

"Morning Kikyou." InuYasha stated, a blush on his cheeks. He was so glad that she didn't leave during the night. He always loved spending time her, even if she was so different than before. He still loved her, it didn't matter that she wasn't really alive. Once the Jewel was finished, he could wish her back to life and they could have the life that had been stolen from them.

"InuYasha." Kikyou said blandly.

"We're leaving after we eat." InuYasha said to the others in the hut. "Make sure you have everything you need. Once we get the wench back, we're gonna hunt more shards. There can't be that many left. Especially if the flee bag, wolf lost his, that only means that Naraku is that much closer. We need to get the lazy ass wench back." InuYasha said as Keade handed him a bowl of stew, then handed bowls out to rest, except for Kikyou as she didn't eat.

Sango glared at the hanyou, she was still pissed that he brought that clay pot into the group. He didn't even ask how everyone else felt about it and the fact that Miroku agreed with him, just made her even more angry. The one good thing about all of this was that at least she would have Shippo and Kirara with her to keep her company.

"We will not be bringing the girl or the kitsune." Kikyou stated, she didn't want anymore burdens. It was bad enough she had to deal with the monk and the slayer. She refused to have the others with her.

"What? Why can't we go?" Shippo and Rin yelled, they didn't want to be left behind. They hated it when they left them, it was bad enough that Kagome wouldn't let him go, but he understood, she was trying help others that were hurt and wouldn't have the time to spend with him.

Kikyou looked at both children, with a cold eye. "You will be a burden. You will remain in the village."

"But..." Shippo wanted to argue, but he was cut off.

"Was it not stated, that there was an attack? If that is the situation, then it is no place to bring either of you." Kikyou stated bluntly, she wouldn't bring them with her. It was bad enough with the others.

"It would wise, if you both stayed here, Shippo. You and Rin can help Lady Keade around the village." Miroku stated, feeling a bit bad for backing Kikyou.

"You ain't going, Runt. You and Brat can stay here, in case she comes back." InuYasha grumbled out. He didn't want to bring them either. They would just slow him down even more, than what they would be, with Kikyou refusing to ride on his back or on Kirara or even use her soul collectors. "Let's go. We've wasted enough time."

-SP-

Shippo and Rin watched as the group walked out of the village heading West. He was still angry that they left without him. He knew that he wasn't all that strong, but with working with Kagome, he was getting better. He tricks were stronger now and he had been working on his illusions and transformations. He would continue to work on them while he waited for Kagome to come back.

He was still much too small to be on his own or he would have followed after them, but knowing that bitch Kikyou would feel him and tell InuYasha or worse, let something bad happen to him. He didn't the clay pot, but no one ever listened to him, well Kagome did.

"Come on, Shippo-kun, let's go help, Lady Keade, then later we can go play and you can show me some of the things you learned, while helping Lady Kagome."

"Yeah, I guess." Shippo said turning, from his fading friends, his tail drooping to the ground, listlessly. He had promised Sango, before she left that he would protect Rin, until they returned, but it still didn't make him feel any better.

-SP-

Kagome didn't know when she had a worse night. She was exhausted and her breasts were so sore, she dreaded the next round of feeding. Sesshomaru she had to admit was so different than what she was expecting. He had been so patient with her and very attentive with her and the pups. She could understand the pups, they were his, but her, that was a different story. He had always hated her, but now it seemed that he didn't mind her at all.

Feeling the small furry bodies around her, she cracked her eyes open. The first thing her deep blue eyes met were the deep gold eyes of Sesshomaru's as he watched her.

"Good morning." Kagome said softly, blushing madly, at being so close to Sesshomaru. She would admit freely, that he was one fine looking male, his hair laying behind him. She never really noticed before, that he had fuschia stripes on his eyelids, that contrasted nicely with the magenta on his cheeks and the indigo of the crescent on his brow. She never paid much attention to how colorful his face was. His small mouth was so different than InuYasha big mouth.

"Hn" Was his ever so oft reply. His attention was drawn from the miko's deep blue, which he had to admit were a rare thing to see in a human, usually their eyes were brown or black.

Diverting her attention to the furry little being nestled around her, she noticed that Hisoka and Kazu were around her neck, Akihiko and Jiro were at her breasts, prodding looking for breakfast and Akiko and Keiko were curdled into her stomach.

She let her senses out a little to asses her small charges and noticed that Kazu and Akiko both seemed a bit weaker this morning. Her gasp altered Sesshomaru, that she realized that something was wrong with two of his pups. He had already done his exam of his pups. Kazu and Akiko were weakening, their hearts were slowing, there was not much they could do, unless the miko found a way to stop it, but the night was hard on her, the pups had kept her awake most of the night, between wanting to be fed and cared for. She hadn't been asleep for more than a couple of hours. He was surprised that she was even awake. Rin would often times sleep for many more hours, than what the miko had gotten.

Sitting up quickly she picked up one of the pup, that was in the most distress, allowing her healing powers to caress the pup, that lay limp in her embrace. He watched as a tear slipped past her lower lid to trail down her now pale face, to drip onto the fur of the pup in her arms. Sesshomaru knew, but he still had hope that she would find away to stop what was happening. He also knew that the tears were for the both of them. He could not allow himself to cry or show his upset, even at the lose of his own pups. He had already lost four, how many more would he lose.

"Has your scholar found anything yet." Kagome asked, she was desperately trying not to cry. She couldn't even look at Sesshomaru right now. It wasn't right. They were going to loose another pup and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. She needed to find a way to stop a soul eater.

"Not as of yet. I have informed him to continue looking." Sesshomaru as well sat up, picking up Akiko whom wasn't fairing much better and holding her gently, in his large clawed hand, while the other gently stroked the white fur. His moko-moko curled around the remaining pups, giving them warmth and security.

"What about your healer? Has there been anymore cases or is it just your pups that were attacked?" Kagome asked, she couldn't keep the anger from her voice. Who ever did this would pay. These pups were innocent, they had just started to live.

"I have not heard of any others." He stated, his voice devoid of emotion, though he himself wanted to shed tears.

"I wanted to bathe, but I'm afraid to leave them." Kagome said, fighting the tears and was losing the battle. She had a bad feeling that if left one or more would die. She needed to clear to her mind, but there was no way she could. She was getting angry and she knew it, she couldn't control what she was feeling. The rage at what was happening to such innocent lives was killing her inside.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called a bit alarmed. She was losing control of her powers and his weak pups were to close, he knew that he could survive, even if hurt.

"No more." The distraught miko whispered. "No more. No more." She kept chanting, as tears spilled from her eyes, going unnoticed by the small miko. Her powers spread throughout the room engulfing Sesshomaru and the pups with her love and sorrow, not bringing them harm.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. Never had he even heard of a miko like her. She cared so much for innocent lives, that it left him in awe of her compassion and empathy, so different from his own apathy and disinterest, it left him wanting.

Her eyes were totally unfocused on the world around her, but her soft words shook even the stoic lord. "I see you." She whispered. "I see what should not be seen. I feel… I feel that which should not be felt. There…" Slowly Sesshomaru watched as the miko's hand glowed, hovering over the pup in her arms as the tears never stopped. Her unseeing eyes, seeing things that he couldn't comprehend. He dared not say a word, for fear of stopping or interrupting what she was seeing and doing.

"Come… Come to me…" She coaxed. "That's it. A little more… You can't escape. You will harm no more." Without moving or even changing the pitch of her voice, her next words were clearly meant for Sesshomaru. "In my bag you will find a jar, much like the one around my neck, please can you get it for me?" Sesshomaru she wasn't ordering him, only requesting and if it would save even one of his pups then he was willing to do just about anything… Within reason of course.

Slowly moving from the futon with the pup still in his arms he walked over to her bag, opening it and digging through the contents, most of which he had no idea what it was, he would ask later, for now she needed that jar.

"Miko."

"Front pocket, left hand side, you should find a few jars. I keep extra. Just in case. Please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can hold it, without purifying it."

"Why do you not."

"I need you to see. To feel. To Scent. The jar will hold it. It's small, but oh is it dangerous. Whatever you do, do not let it touch you. I will explain, what I feel."

"Hn." Was his usual reply as he found the jar and brought it her.

"Open it and step aside."

"Miko." He growled. That was an order and no one ordered him to do anything.

"If you want this parasite to eat your soul, then stay close. It would feast off of you until you die. Just as it is doing to your pups. As it is..." She couldn't finish her statement. She knew they were going to lose another and there was nothing they could do to stop it. The pup was too weak and didn't have the fighting instinct strong enough to win this battle, even if the parasite was destroyed, the rebuilding of the soul would take a long time. She hoped that the others would survive the long journey ahead of them all. This was not going to be a fast or easy fix.

Not liking what the miko said, he set the jar down on the futon close to her after removing the cork stopper and stepping back to watch what the miko was doing. He knew from what she said that they were going to lose another pup, but which one, he wasn't sure. He prayed that it wasn't his heir. Akihiko was the only one marked with his crescent.

Sesshomaru watched spellbound as the miko moved her glowing hand over the pup, as if playing with something only she could see. Her eyes were still unfocused on the world around her. Slowly, carefully she brought her hand to the small jar near her knee, once whatever it was was inside she moved slowly picking up the cork stopper and placing if back on the jar.

"Got you… you son of a bitch." Both of Sesshomaru's eyebrows flew into hiding behind his bangs, as his eyes widened at the language the miko used. He had never heard her curse before. Focusing back on the miko's face, he caught her blush.

"Miko?"

"You can't see it, can you?" Kagome asked, as she carefully picked up the jar holding the creature, that has been causing so much trouble, while still holding the pup that was now sound asleep in her other arm.

"No." He growled. He was not accustomed to not being able to see anything he wanted to see.

"Maybe if you touch me, you will be able to see what I see." She gave a little shudder at looking at the creature.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure he wanted to see the creature that has taken so many of his pups already and has done so much damage to the remaining, but he knelt behind the miko wrapping his unoccupied arm around her waist to keep himself grounded and looking over her shoulder at the small jar she held up to eye level. He ignored the blush that adorned the miko's cheeks.

He blinked his golden eyes once to adjust to jar and before his very eyes a tiny snake looking creature appeared. It was a smokey gray and eyeless, it didn't seem to have a corporeal form, it had a long thin body, he would guess would be no thicker than five strands of hair twined together.

Without thought he released the miko's waist and reached for the small jar. Startled he jerked his hand back and growled at the parasite as it lunged within the confines of its glass prison towards a new source of food.

"It feeds off of youki." Kagome said, trying hard to ignore Sesshomaru pressed against her back.

"Can you free the rest of the pups, of this parasite?"

"Yes. Now that I see exactly what I looking for."

"But." He knew there was more.

"But, it will take time. I will also need to check every youkai in the palace. Also I am going to need to check on something. I need to figure out how to repair their souls."

"Miko?"

"I'm trying, Sesshomaru." Her head bowed. "I still haven't been able to fix my own."

"The undead priestess."

"Yes. She has a piece of my soul. I live everyday in pain. I know what they are feeling."

"Miko." He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what he was demanding. He knew at least one of the pups were not going to survive this next trial. If this miko was able to live almost four years with part of her soul missing, though it caused her pain, what would the effects be on his pups, they were still so young.

"Let's pray, that I'm wrong." Kagome said as she gently set the pup in her arms down and took the one in Sesshomaru's hands and searched for the parasite, once she had it, she drew it out of the pups were she purified the creature into oblivion, not even leaving dust behind.

 _Until Next Time…_


	9. Chapter 9

AN: You will not hear me call youkai – demons or demoness' in my stories… also you will not hear me call the men as the are not men they are males the same will go for the females as well...

Chapter 9

 _Last Time…_

"Let's pray, that I'm wrong." Kagome said as she gently set the pup in her arms down and took the one in Sesshomaru's hands and searched for the parasite, once she had it, she drew it out of the pup were she purified the creature into oblivion, not even leaving dust behind.

 _Now..._

Sango was still so livid with the group, that she was now traveling with. If it wasn't for the fact that they were going after Kagome, she wouldn't be here. She still couldn't believe that Miroku had sided with InuYasha, about bringing that damn corpse with them. They didn't need the dead bitch.

It had been so quiet without Kagome or Shippo and she was missing the banter and conversations. The only sound that now could be heard, was the groups footsteps on the hard packed ground, below their feet or the rustle of the trees when the wind blew or birds singing or animals roaming nearby. There was no giggling or fighting and there was no slapping of a perverted monk. She hated it. She missed her friend, A friend that she thought of more as sister than anything else. They had told each other secrets and desires. She knew that Kagome no longer loved InuYasha in a romantic way, but she did love him as a dear friend and worried about him like the rest of them.

She never could figure out what InuYasha ever saw in the corpse. _It_ was dead. _It_ should have never been brought back. She couldn't wait for the day that _it_ was sent back to where _it_ belonged. _It_ had no right to try to take Kagome's soul and to drag InuYasha to Hell. Considering if _it_ thought about it, if Kagome was her reincarnation, then Kagome was her rebirth, and Kagome was alive. So what would be the point of dragging an innocent being to Hell, when he didn't kill the original Kikyou.

 _It_ even worked against them, _It_ had in the past worked with Naraku. What was to say _it_ wasn't doing that again. _It_ sure as Hell, jumped at the chance to join their group, once Kagome was gone, but why did _it_ want go get Kagome so badly, but wouldn't ride. It didn't make any bit of sense.

She watched as both InuYasha and his corpse doll walked in front of the group, with Miroku behind them and her and Kirara walked in the back, not wanting to be near any of them.

"We'll stop here for a bit. Kikyou needs rest." InuYasha called out from the front, as he gently took Kikyou's arm to guide her to a nearby tree and helped her to sit.

Sango wanted to puke. He was never nice to any of them, especially Kagome, they hadn't even been walking all that long. When Sango saw that Kikyou's soul collectors were nearby, she knew that Kikyou was going to be feeding on them.

"Can't _it_ do that somewhere else. Not all of us want to see that." Sango growled out, a scowl on her pretty face. Her loathing of the clay doll was clearly evident in her tone and words.

"If you don't like it, don't watch." InuYasha snapped. He didn't understand Sango's problem, Kikyou wouldn't hurt them, she was a kind and caring person. She was so much better than Kagome. Kikyou was smart, beautiful, kind, loving, gentle, powerful. They didn't need to protect her, not like Kagome. Kagome couldn't even use a bow right and she was always getting herself kidnapped or in trouble, just like she was in now and they had to go and save her sorry ass.

"Do you not require food?" Kikyou asked, snidely. She didn't want to have to travel with the others, but what could she expect, they were going after her pathetic copy, after all.

"Food is one thing, stealing the souls of dead maidens is quite another, you rotting corpse." Sango yelled, her anger increasing the more that she had to deal with golem.

"Sango, that's enough!" InuYasha yelled. "What has Kikyou ever done to you?"

"What has it done? Well lets count how many times that she has tried to drag your sorry ass to Hell or how about all the times that she tried to kill Kagome. How many times does it take for _it_ to sell us out to the enemy, before you get it. How many times has Kagome saved both of your asses? You know what, InuYasha. You keep your corpse. Just leave me alone. I am only here to get Kagome back and defeat Naraku." Sango spat at the hanyou and his clay doll.

Miroku didn't know what to do, he had never seen Sango so angry, that she swore. He as well noticed a marked difference within the group. He had tried to talk to Sango, but she either dismissed him or she sent him glares, that could rival Lord Sesshomaru's.

He was seriously rethinking his decision to side with InuYasha. He knew very well how Kagome would take this, just as Sango had. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He was supposed to be the voice of reason. He needed to fix this. He loved Sango and he loved Kagome though, he only loved the latter as a sister, the former, he wanted to marry and have many children with her. The only reason he even propositioned other women, was because he was afraid that he wouldn't live long enough to marry the only woman he truly loved, even if she was mildly abusive, but then again at least then she was paying attention to him.

"InuYasha, perhaps it would be best if Sango and I sat somewhere else. It is a most disturbing sight." He had to agree with Sango on that point. It was disgusting to watch a miko of all beings absorb the souls of innocent woman.

"I don't need your help, Monk." Sango growled out.

"Sango, I agree with. Watching as someone absorbs innocent souls, is highly disturbing. I care not to watch. It makes sense, that I go with you. Call us when you are ready to travel again, InuYasha, we won't far." Miroku stated as he walked out of the temporary camp, Sango following. He smiled internally, this was his time to start groveling and begging Sango to forgive him.

-SP-

Jaken was in a foul mood, but then again the only time, that he wasn't in a foul mood was when he was alone with his Lord and Master Sesshomaru. Yes, he had grown fond of the Rin over time, but he still didn't like humans and seeing that wretched miko with his lords pups.

"How dare that insolent wench touch, what belongs my lord." Grumbled the irritated kappa, as he rode on the back of the two headed dragon, Ah-Un.

Ah-Un growled and bucked the little kappa. It had nothing against humans, as long as they didn't try to hurt him and gave him treats.

"Why you stupid beast." Jaken yelled, his screechy voice hurt the dragons ears, causing the dragon to dip, to get its point across. He didn't care for the kappa, he was always loud and obnoxious. They missed the human girl, Rin. She was always nice to them and gave them treats.

"How long does it take to get to that blasted village?" Jaken complained as Ah-Un flew on in the direction he knew Rin to be. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before the village came into sight.

-SP-

"I think it is time, that I meet with Naraku."

"It is advised, Master, that you use caution, when dealing with this creature. He is no normal hanyou, but that of a construct of many."

"A construct?"

"Yes Master, much like the one that was formed prior to the creation of the Shikon no Tama."

"Are you certain, Kage." The oily voice asked the born void youkai child. Kage's powers were weak, but he was able to travel shadows and he was able to see and show what he will, using a dark sphere of shadow.

Kage was born from a Shadow youkai that had mated a Void youkai, thus he is actually a ShadowVoid. Kage had fortunately no emotions or soul to get in the way of his abilities. He had acquired to boy at a very young age, having the child depend solely on him, has been a great boon.

"Yes Master. He was once a ningen bandit, that went by the name Onigumo. He was badly burned and the priestess Kikyou attempted to heal him. Onigumo became enamored with her, after she had spurned him, he gave his body to low level youkai in exchange for their strength and agility, becoming Naraku. He has since that time, absorbed many, gaining powers" Kage stated, as the images appeared in his dark glowing orb. "He is a shapeshifter and deceitful. He has gained power through the use of the Shikon no Tama Shards, that he has acquired. He has claimed himself to be a Lord, though he kills an existing ningen Lord and steals their castle, using miasma. There appears to be two individuals, Master that are immune to Naraku's poison and the same two that he truly fears."

"Hm. Very interesting, Kage, whom are the two that he fears."

-SP-

"Lady Kaede! A youkai has been spotting. A two headed dragon headed this way!" Yelled an overly frantic villager.

"Ah-Un!" Rin said excitedly. "Come on, Shippo!" She said grabbing the small kit, as she ran for the door of Kaede's hut.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Shippo asked, from within Rin's arms. Running to where they could see the dragon, Shippo squinted.

"It looks like Jaken and he's alone."

"Master Jaken!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs, hurting poor Shippo's ears, holding him in one arm and waving the other to try to gain the dragon's and kappa's attention.

Landing quickly Ah-Un ran the rest of the way to Rin, jostling Jaken enough to cause the smelly kappa to fall off his back, as he went to nuzzle the little human female. He had noted that she had gotten even taller since they had last seen her.

Rin giggled at the dragons antics, while Shippo tried to push the beast away a little, so he could squirm out of Rin's death grip.

Once free, he perched himself on Rin's shoulder, holding onto the collar of her kimono. He reached out and patted the dragon on the nose in welcome.

"You stupid beast! How dare you knock me off." Jaken bellowed, but was ignored by said beast as it was getting the attention it had missed.

"What are you doing here, Master Jaken?" Rin asked the little green kappa.

"I was sent, by my great and powerful Lord to help watch over you. Now where is that foul, disgusting half-breed?" Jaken grumbled.

"Oh! Well InuYasha-sama and the rest left early this morning. I am surprised that you didn't see them." Rin informed, she didn't stop her attentions on the dragon, she had missed him and Master Jaken.

"What!" Jaken squawked. "Why would he leave? He is supposed to be protecting you!"

"I'm fine, Master Jaken. Shippo here has been protecting me." Rin gushed, making Shippo puff out his chest in pride, that he was her protected, also causing a blush to cross his cheeks.

"That runt, couldn't protect himself, let alone anyone else." Screeched Jaken.

"You baka kappa. I can too. I have been practicing and I am a lot stronger now." Shippo stated, defending himself. It was true he was stronger and he was now stronger than he used to be, with all the training that he had been doing with Kagome and Kirara.

Kaede watched as Rin greeted the two headed dragon, they had seen before. Sesshomaru often brought the beast when visiting Rin and bringing her things.

"Rin, child, show Master Jaken where he may settle the beast, then come inside, the stew is prepared."

-SP-

Kagome had never felt so exhausted in her entire life, even the endless nights of studying never left her this exhausted. She knew that she had gotten very little sleep the night before, with tending to the pups and having Sesshomaru share the bed with her. Now she felt like she was going to drop. The pups were demanding, not only to be fed, but for her attention and care. Then there was the fact that she had extracted the parasites from the six pups and purified them.

Now Sesshomaru was having her examine everyone that had any contact with the pups. Meaning every nanny, guard and servant and their families. She had already checked Sesshomaru, himself and found that he was at least clear. Some of the others weren't so lucky.

Another child had succumbed to the parasite and the parents didn't even realize it, until it was too late. They had just thought the pup was too weak and now it was gone. She had cried for the innocent life lost. She tried not to, but it hurt, that she couldn't save the poor thing. She had saved the parent, but the damage was done.

She had explained that the ache, that was felt was due to their soul being damaged and she advised meditation to help in blocking the pain. They didn't believe her at first until she explained, that she still has a piece of her very own soul missing, but hers is still walking the lands. Where theirs was only being an ache of something missing, which in the long run would be able to be repaired through being mates. The children were missing much more than just slivers.

Yoshi and Nao, still hadn't been able to find anything on what could cause such damage or even how to repair the lives affected. She had some ideas, but her brain was swimming with exhaustion and she was developing a killer headache, from lack of sleep and lack of food.

She realized then that she hadn't had much time to feed herself. She would have to ask Sesshomaru if someone could get her something to eat. She needed the food, in order to produce milk for the pups. She had learned from one of her classes in school and from her own mother, when Souta was still a baby.

She stopped her train of thought, before she cried again. She missed her family terribly, but their was no way she could reach them the way she once did. The Well was closed. She kept trying, but it never let her pass. She was stuck here and the only ones that knew were Shippo and Kirara.

She hoped that Shippo was fairing well. She missed her little kit. She hoped that InuYasha didn't hurt him or she would sit him until he reached the other side of the world. Her thoughts drifted to Rin and she knew that the girl would be safe. No one in their right mind would even attempt to hurt the girl, that is if they wanted to live. Sesshomaru would kill them without a second thought.

"Miko." Sesshomaru saying her name, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered tiredly. Her eyes drooping, with her fighting to remain awake.

"You need rest. You cannot afford to fall ill." He glared to make his point. He knew that she was exhausted.

"I know, but I need to eat and bathe first. I haven't eaten much today, with tending to the pups and then checking everyone and I know I need a bath. I haven't had one since before I came here and I feel really disgusting."

"I will have a servant prepare you something, while you bathe. I will remain with the pups." He raised his hand to forestall the objection he saw forming on her lips, he knew she was loathed to leave the pups. Further showing her great mothering instinct. He almost shuddered at the thought, that if someone meant to harm the pups, what she would do to them, with her increased powers. "If the pups need you, I will send for you."

"Alright. I would argue, but I am just too tired and hungry." To give credence to her words, her stomach decided to voice its own opinion on being empty. Sesshomaru's raised eyebrow and Kagome's blush didn't go unnoticed by either party. "Sorry."

"Hn. I will make sure, that you are given meals after the pups are fed, from this point on. Your strength is needed, not only for them, but for yourself as well."

Kagome was floored. He wasn't rude or condescending, with his remark. He needed her, but what he said was also, that she needed it for herself as well. InuYasha never said anything like that to her. He was also condescending.

He had always called her weak and useless, that she was burden to them and that they only needed her for healing them and cooking for them and the oh so important hunting for the damn Shards and seeing where they were located on his next opponent.

"I think that is the nicest thing, that you have ever said to me. Thank you." Kagome said bowing slightly in gratitude. "You have been most kind and I thank you." Again she bowed. She never thought that she would see the day, that she would be bowing in respect to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was surprised at her words and the fact that she bowed to him. He bowed slightly in return, she deserved no less at this point. She was after all, saving his pups and caring for them with own body.

"Mimi." Sesshomaru called out. He didn't have to wait long, before a small female rushed into the room. She had been the one that had been assisting Kagome with the pups.

"Yes, Mi'lord." The small female asked, as she bowed from her knees at the open door. She couldn't enter unless he gave his leave for her to do so.

"The Lady Miko, requires a bath and food. See to it." Sesshomaru ordered without even looking at the poor girl.

"Right away, Mi'lord. Lady Miko, if you will follow me, I will bring you to the bath house, were you may bath, while I fetch your food."

"Thank you." Kagome stood up, a bit shaky, from her exhaustion and hunger handing Sesshomaru, Kazu whom whimpered, not wanting to leave leave his mother. Sesshomaru watched as the miko grabbed her bag and followed the servant out of the room.

Sesshomaru had gotten used to his pups whining and calling the miko their mother. Even if he didn't like the idea. He had to admit though, that she was a good mother to his pups. She was loving and caring and she gave of herself so selflessly. Not even other female youkai were that way.

He sat on futon, that the miko had just left and watched over his pups, until she returned.

 _Until Next Time…_

 _Jaken gets himself into trouble…_

 _The group is working their way towards Sesshomaru… hmm Kikyou the soul detector… interesting…_

 _Sesshomaru and Kagome getting a bit closer… slow is better…_

 _what of Naraku and this new person…_

 _stay tuned… interesting things are going to be happening..._


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I hope I did Miroku right… I find he is one of my harder characters to get into…

question… or rant… can anyone please tell me how a female is supposed to fight wearing a kimono? Because from my research, it is impossible, a female is made very submissive wearing those things, as they can only take baby steps, they are very restrictive, you can't even walk normal, so what makes one think that wearing a very pretty kimono in battle will not get them killed. Let alone the fact that if properly worn it also constricts breathing and it takes at least one other person person to dress you. Watch videos people they are all over youtube...

Chapter 10

 _Last Time…_

He sat on futon, that the miko had just left and watched over his pups, until she returned.

 _Now…_

When they had gone far enough so that the others couldn't hear them conversing, Miroku turned to face a still, very livid slayer and the love of his life.

"You were right, I was wrong. I should have never sided with InuYasha. I will not ask for you to forgive me. I spoke and agreed without clear thought. In my defense, I can only say that it was my hope, that she could lead us to Kagome, as they do share a piece of Lady Kagome's soul. We do not know the West, as we rarely travel those lands." He watched as Sango absorbed his words, but he had more to say.

"I should have thought harder, regardless of my ailing body. I know Kikyou cannot be trusted. I know that she is a danger to Lady Kagome and to InuYasha. If the worst comes, I am prepared to suck her into the Wind Tunnel, even if it makes me an enemy to InuYasha."

Sango was floored. Yes, she was expecting him to ask for forgiveness, but to actual say that he would suck the clay doll into his Kazaana, even if it cost him a friend, meant more to her than anything. "You would that?"

"Yes, without thought or hesitation. Kagome's and InuYasha's lives are more important, than the walking dead. I, as well find it a bit too convenient, that Kikyou showed up, just after our dear Lady Kagome agreed to help, Lord Sesshomaru. Using one of Lady Kagome's sayings 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'. I do not plan on letting her out of sight for long. I can not bare to watch, as she devours the souls of innocent maidens. It goes against all my beliefs and should as well be against her beliefs as well. She is a miko and was trained. Speaking of which, while we are away from them. I wanted to ask, how you felt about assisting Lady Kagome in training."

"Thank you, Miroku. I was thinking the same thing. Even if Kagome can't use her powers, she can at least learn how to defend herself."

"Let us not mention this to InuYasha, yet. I fear it would be unwise."

"Agreed..." Sango stated, but was interrupted by a shout from said hanyou.

"Are you guys, just about done. We're ready to leave."

"Coming InuYasha." Miroku called back.

-SP-

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off the now slumbering miko. She had bathed and eaten. He had watched as she literally stumbled to his futon and crawled in, wrapping her body protectively around the pups, drawing them to her.

Again the placement of the pups were the same as earlier. His two youngest males were at her throat, his heir and second son were at her chest and the females curled into her stomach, but they all seemed content with their placement with the miko.

Her aura was calming and loving as it washed over the pups and himself. Even unconscious, she was caring for all them. _She is a very rare creature indeed_. There was no hate or malice in her scent or aura, her tears had been true and honest, as well as her words. He had never come across a creature such as she.

To think his dim witted half-brother would choose the dead, whom is filled with hate and malice and ignore this creature. Already he knew that if he was not careful, his emotions for the miko would grow. She had proved herself in battles. She is the only person that has ever landed a hit on him, other than InuYasha and to think, that she had done it twice.

He remembered, when they first encountered one another other. She had been clumsy and ungraceful, untrained and naive, trusting and loyal. She had seen through the illusion of the unmother, survived a full blast of his toxic flower. No one has ever survived his toxins, but she not only survived, she had even pointed the Tessiaga at him.

They were enemies, but here she was laying in his bed, caring for his pups, without a thought or care. Even though they stood on opposite sides of the battle field. She had come with him without thought to her own safety, he only concern was for his ailing pups. She put aside her own feelings to help him.

He has seen her place herself in harms way to protect others. Mostly the half-breeds life. He had watched her from afar, trying to figure out what she was exactly. No answers ever came to him. He had saved her from being raped, by one of the band. The damn pest, thought that he could poison a poison master. He wanted to test his poisons against the girl, but it would have to wait, his pups were more important. If she was immune to his poison, then she would be the only one other than himself. His mother was not even immune to his poison, she had become barren with his birth, due to the leakage of his newborn toxins.

"My Lord! My Lord!" A guard yelled at the top of his lungs, storming into his chambers, without permission. Sesshomaru didn't have time to react to a possible threat as Kagome's powers slammed into the guard, sending him into the wall across the hall, embedding said guard into a deep crevice, while simultaneously placing a barrier around the futon, trapping, him, Kagome and the pups within.

When Sesshomaru looked at the miko, his eyes widened. Kagome was crouched over the pups, in a protective stance, her eyes were glowing a brilliant violet, her hands glowing with her powers, ready to fight, to protect. Even in her exhausted state. His respect for her was increasing rapidly. If his own mate had reacted this fast, his pups may very well be whole and healthy and alive.

"Everything is fine, Kagome. Let me handle this. Lower your barrier and rest. Our pups need you." He spoke softly and lowly, he didn't want to startle her anymore than she already was. He wasn't sure why he stated that the pups were theirs, but the pups had claimed her and apparently, she had claimed them as well. She was acting more like an inu bitch, than a human. Again his mind asked that question. _"What are you?"_

He watched as she slowly lowered her barrier, she sat next to the pups checking each one to make sure no harm had befallen them, before she laid down again gathering them all to her, humming, as she once again went to sleep. He wondered if she was even awake to begin with. Carefully he climbed off the futon, slipping his boots on before leaving the room.

Once outside the now ruined doors, he turned his attention to the guard, that was just starting to wake from his impact with the wall. Sesshomaru wanted to sigh. He would have to get someone up here quickly to repair the damages, Kagome would want privacy, when tending to the pups.

"Explain, why you barged into this One's chambers." Sesshomaru bit out, in his coldest tones. He was not pleased, not only was the miko and his pups disturbed, but he was at rest.

The guard looked up, seeing his now very angry lord, he immediately kowtowed, head against the floor. "Many pardons my lord, but Lord Daiki was spotted, he will be arriving within the hour."

"Tell this One, that is not the only reason for your actions." Sesshomaru's voice grew colder and harder with the lame excuse.

"Many apologies, Mi'Lord, but I thought you would want to know, as soon as possible."

"Have the servants prepare rooms. Have someone up here to repair the damage to this one's chambers, and do not disturb the miko. Then you will repair the wall and consider yourself fortunate. One more misstep and you life is forfeit."

"Yes, my lord, right away my lord thank you, my lord." The guard groveled, though when he looked up at his lord, he was walking back into his room. He looked towards the guards standing outside of his lords chambers, the question in his eyes, as he mouthed. _"Miko?"_

"I tried warning you, Goro. You better start moving, before Lord Sesshomaru gets any more angry with you and be lucky it was the miko, that just knocked you out and not purified your ass." One of the guards, that had already felt the bite of the miko's powers spoke. Even he had to admit, she was powerful and this just further proved it. He had looked inside the room and was about to charge in, when he saw the miko standing over his lord and pups, protecting them and the barrier that was over them all. Goro was lucky indeed, that the miko didn't outright kill him for his actions.

He had also witnessed, how his lord calmed the enraged female and how she laid down again, gathering all the pups to her. He wasn't sure if she was growling or humming from his distance. He knew one thing. He would never take this female lightly.

He didn't dare look into the room, once his lord gave his orders. He didn't want to anger his lord or the miko. Goro had done that enough already.

He looked down to see even Mimi shaking in fear of not only her lord, but of the miko. At least they knew that the miko would protect the pups and that surprised him. He had never heard of a miko willingly helping youkai, let alone one that cared enough to protect youkai and not purify them on sight. He wondered idly, where his lord had come across this female.

Inside the room, Sesshomaru walked over to the futon and looked on as the pups were once again in there usual places. He growled lightly telling the pups to let their mother rest and watched as they quieted down.

"Kagome." He whispered into her ear, hoping that she could understand him, in her sleep. "I must go. I will return shortly to assist you with the pups. The Northern Lord is on his way." He watched surprised as the miko pulled the two males at her neck closer to her and actually growled. "Fear not, the pups are safe. He has not come to claim him. He most likely wants to see him and learn the details of what has happened. Rest. I will wake you. You have my word." He watched as her hold on the pups relaxed a little.

He stood making his way out of the room, when again he felt her powers flare. Turning quickly, he saw that the miko had placed a barrier around the futon, to protect the pups and herself while he was gone and she was resting.

"Smart miko." He said in his way of approving of her actions. She was trusting him to protect them when he was there, but she was not going to take any chances while he was gone and she was exhausted. He just hoped, that she didn't further exhaust herself with having the barrier up.

"Mimi."

"Mi'Lord." The little female squeaked. She was terrified. The miko scared the life out of her. Not knowing that Kagome wouldn't hurt her, unless she proved a threat to the pups. The little mouse quivered where she knelt near Kyo.

"If the miko wakes, you are to see to her needs. Do not fear the miko, as long as you pose no threat to the pups, you shall remain safe." Sesshomaru ordered. Though the scent of her fear was irritating his nose. She had no need to fear, the miko has yet to strike out at her.

"Yes, Mi'Lord."

After leaving the hall, Sesshomaru traveled to his study to await the Northern Lord. This was going to be an interesting meeting. This will be the first time they had met since the mating. The Northern Lord has yet to even see the pups. He wondered how the older lord, would take to seeing that a miko, was the one tending to the pups and that this same female has already destroyed, what was killing them.

"Tomo." Sesshomaru called out, knowing that the guard at the door would hear him. The male opened the door and bowed waiting for instructions. "Send for Nao and Yoshi."

"Yes, my lord." Then he was gone, closing the shoji silently.

It didn't take long, before he felt both males nearing the door. "Enter." He called. He had decided to remain standing, he was too stressed to sit. So now he stood at the shoji window, looking out.

"Report."

"We have found nothing as of yet, my lord." The owl stated for both Yoshi and himself. They had been searching, but they couldn't find anything in any scroll or tome. The search was exhausting.

"If we knew what we were looking for, what this creature looks like, it might help." Yoshi spoke up. He was hoping that he would be able to talk to the miko. She seemed like an extraordinary human. "Maybe, if you will allow it, my lord. I would like to study the miko. Maybe..."

Yoshi never got to finish his statement, as Sesshomaru pinned him to a wall. He was in no mood for failures and the miko was exhausted and caring for his pups. "You will not disturb the miko. She is doing her job, you do yours. Find the answers." Sesshomaru growled out, as he shoved the healer, further into the wall.

"Ye...yes, mi'lord."

"Tell this One, you have found what effects the miko's blood and milk, will have on the pups." Sesshomaru demanded, trying desperately to regain control.

"N..not as of yet, mi'lord. There has never been a documented case, of a youkai and miko having pups or even a miko willing to nurse youkai pups. Miko have always only wished to purify youkai." Nao spoke up. He didn't want to suffer his lords wrath.

"Leave." He ordered both males. They needed to search harder for the answers. They needed to find a way to heal the damage done to the souls of his pups. The words from Kagome still haunted him. The pups he lost, would have no further existence. He wondered at what the long term effect of a damaged soul would be to the remaining.

Then there was the fact, he was going to lose at least one more pup. The miko stated that they didn't have the fight in them. He also wondered what would happen to the damaged soul of the one that wouldn't make it, would the Kami see fit to repair and rebuild the soul and how much of the soul would remain, would there even be enough to salvage or would it just disappear into oblivion.

He was so lost in his thoughts and ponderings, that he had lost track of time. The knock on the door alerted him, that the Northern Lord had arrive. "Enter." He called out, as he took a seat on a cushion at his low desk.

He watched as the equally tall male, about his own height and build, though that is where the similarities ended. Daiki had long brown hair, that reached his thighs, his eyes a golden brown and unlike Sesshomaru, Daiki bore no markings upon his face, save a small maroon arrowhead pointing down. Daiki was no match for Sesshomaru in strength or power, though they were both inu.

The only reason Sesshomaru agreed to the mating, was that Daiki's land had resources that his did not. So with the trade agreement and mating with the prospect of Daiki finally having a male to rule after him, he had agreed. They would both benefit.

"Any news?" Daiki asked, as he sat on a cushion opposite Sesshomaru at the low table. He like Sesshomaru had no need for the pleasantries of court, when in private settings.

"Indeed. From what has been learned, an individual had planted a soul eating parasite within the pups."

"Do you have any idea, whom the individual is?" Daiki asked. When he had received the news of his daughters murder, as well as her guards and the other females, he immediately arranged his leave, after taking care of his mate, whom was still mourning the loss of their only child.

"Not as of yet. This one is still looking into it."

"I see. The pups?"

"Four have been lost, two more may not survive. It appears that the parasites, prior to their discovery, damaged the pups souls. The ones that have perished, had no soul remaining to pass on to the next life."

"Are you sure?" Daiki didn't know what to think or feel. His daughter was dead and his grandpups were dying, without a soul to be reborn. What did that mean for them.

"Hn. The individual that has freed the pups of the parasites, knows what they speak." Sesshomaru wasn't sure how Daiki would take learning, that a miko is the person, he was speaking of or the fact that same miko is now tending to his pups as their mother. He knew that part was not going to go over well. Daiki hated humans almost as much as he, himself. He hoped that with her title, as the Shikon no Miko will go in their favor.

"Where they infected as well?"

"No. Their soul was damaged, by other means and has lived the past four years with a missing piece. It stands reason, if this individual has survived four years with a piece of their soul missing, that this ones pups could survive as well, though it appears that two of the pups are more seriously harmed and may not survive. Only time will tell." Sesshomaru explained. He wasn't one for talking, but Daiki deserved the truth, as the pups were his grandpups and one of them would take over his lands.

"I would like to see them." Daiki stated. He hadn't seen his daughter's offspring and he wondered if any of them would look like his Akemi.

 _Until Next Time…_

AN: Just to give you an idea of height

Sesshomaru is about 6 feet tall or 182.88cm or 1.82 meters tall for most Japanese (give or take and inch or two)

Miroku is about 5.5 feet tall or 167.64 or 1.67 meters

Kagome is 5.1 feet or 155cm or 1.55 meters

Sango: 5.3ft

InuYasha: 5.6ft

Kikyou: 5.2ft

it just shows that over time compared to today's world Japanese are and were small though they are getting taller while Americans get wider. (research is a wonderful thing)

 _Next Time…_

How does Daiki take the news of Kagome and the pups...

Kagome and Sesshomaru getting closer…

and much more...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Last Time…_

"I would like to see them." Daiki stated. He hadn't seen his daughter's offspring and he wondered if any of them would look like his Akemi.

 _Now…_

Kagome awoke to noises nearby, her barrier fell, upon her opening her eyes, she was still exhausted and wasn't sure what was going on. The pups were whining, she looked towards the shoji window and noticed, that it mid to late afternoon. She looked down at the pups smiling, as they attempted to crawl on her. Her hand absently stroking their fur.

"No wonder you're whining. You guys must be starving." Kagome said with a smile, that is until she looked up and saw that someone was repairing the shoji door and the wall on the other side of the hall.

Before she had a chance to call for Mimi, she felt Sesshomaru and another youkai coming towards her, though he wasn't nearly as strong as Sesshomaru, he was still strong enough to be on guard, she had pups to protect.

Picking up Hisoka as he started shaking, she held him close. She would have to ask if some of the stronger youkai could reign in their aura's and powers as it was effecting the pups.

-SP-

Sesshomaru and Daiki had left Sesshomaru's study and walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs, that was Daiki started feeling something that he didn't like. He took a discrete sniff of the air and had to bite back, not only the growl that wanted to escape, but to keep his temper under control.

Somehow there was a miko in the palace, it worried him that Sesshomaru wasn't reacting to the threat. His pups weren't far from the miko, bitch. Well if Sesshomaru didn't sense her, then he would make sure that he disposed of the bitch, himself. He wouldn't allow her to harm his grandpups.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, as they continued walking, though he was on guard. He could feel and scent the rising ire of the Northern Lord. This meeting was going to be interesting. He had given his word to the miko, that he would protect her in exchange for her aid and he was a youkai of his word. Honor above everything. That is why he never killed his brother, while he slumbered under the arrow of lover.

He had wondered often if it was Kagome, that was the miko, whom had freed InuYasha. Meaning she had to be just as powerful, if not more so, in order to break the seal on the arrow. He would have to ask her… later.

Now he had other things to worry about, mainly how Daiki would handle Kagome. He would not allow him to harm her. She was the only one keeping his pups alive and she was the one that found the parasite and destroyed it.

Turning the corner, both lords saw the guards and servants working to repair the damage caused by Goro, when he entered his room unannounced. He highly doubted that the miko was sleeping through the noise.

 _Well at least it should make this meeting less complicated._ Though Daiki's ire was rising steadily the closer they got. The guards and servants bowed upon seeing them. Sesshomaru didn't feel the miko's barrier, so he knew that she had to be awake and knew that he was approaching.

Turning into Sesshomaru's personal rooms, the first thing Daiki noticed, was the young female sitting on the futon holding one of the pups in her hands, that was when he realized, that she was the miko, though her clothing differed from the norm.

Rushing past Sesshomaru, raising a clawed hand to strike the miko. He watched as she turned to give him her back, as she curled around the pups, as if to protect them. He knew better, no miko worth her soul, would ever willingly protect youkai.

Before his claws could connect with the miko's exposed back, he was stopped, by the strong hand of Sesshomaru's gripped tightly around his wrist, stopping him cold.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! How could you have such a disgusting creature within your home?! How could you, let her near your pups?! You know that she will kill them.?!" Daiki bellowed, gaining most of the palaces attention, with how loud he was being, along with rise of his powers and aura.

Kagome felt the other males powers crash into her, searing her, causing her own body to shake. She fought her powers, that wanted to protect her and the pups, they were now all shaking violently and whining, it was taking everything in her to not fry the male, that was harming the pups.

"You will calm yourself, while within this One's home. You and This One, both owe this miko for saving the lives of this One's pups. If not for her the pups, would have most assuredly all have perished."

"How can you say that? How do you know, she is not the one, that has harmed them?" Daiki said, forcefully removing his wrist from Sesshomaru's grip, he had noticed that Sesshomaru now stood in front of the miko and his pups, shielding them from the angered Northern Lord.

They heard the female gasp at the accusations, being slung at her. They both could smell the beginnings of tears. Sesshomaru knew that the miko was still exhausted, she had gotten very minimal sleep, required by ningen.

"She is not. Since it is clear, that you have not taken notice, that same miko you accuse, gave you, her back, thus clearly shielding this One's pups from any harm, that you would have visited upon her or the pups. Furthermore that same miko has not only destroyed the parasite, but has been using her own body to nourish, those pups, regardless of her own prior duties." Sesshomaru stated. He could hear his pups whining over the distress, that their mother was feeling. Her tears were even affecting the pups. They didn't like it either.

Seeing the Northern Lord finally calm enough. "This One would like to formally introduce you to the Shikon no Miko, Kagome, adopted mother of this One's pups." Again Sesshomaru heard Kagome gasp.

Kagome didn't know what was going on or even is she was in the twilight zone, but this was all crazy. She didn't know what to make of all of this. Of course she cared for the pups, that is just the way she is, but did that mean that the pups considered her their mother. _Well that would explain a lot._

A choked gasp again left the miko, Sesshomaru turned in time to see Kagome place the pup in her arms gently on the bed, picking up a different pup. Sesshomaru recognized it as his first born daughter.

"No, no, no." Kagome kept repeatedly, but both males watched on silently as the miko started crying. "Don't go. Please. I promise I will find a way. Please."

Daiki was about ask what she was talking about, as he watched the tears start to pour down the young ningens face, then he knew that the pups was gone.

Sesshomaru watched the pain on Kagome's face and knew that Akiko was going to pass. He watched as Kagome opened her hand. Pulling Tenseiga from its sheath he watched through the blade as the soul of his daughter rested in her open palm, while the other held the limp body.

"I will, I promise." Sesshomaru heard Kagome whisper to the soul in her hand, the tears never stopping, just before the soul entered her body. His eyes widened.

"Miko." He demanded, he couldn't take his eyes off of the miko, still holding his now dead daughter in her arms, kissing her head. When she turned to face Sesshomaru, he couldn't help himself, sheathing his sword, he knelt in front of the girl, as she gently held the pup out to him, the sadness clear, not only in her eyes, but everything about her, screamed sadness and yet hope and love was there.

"She asked me, to use what I could of her soul, to save her family." Kagome whispered, feeling the pups soul settle next to hers, where it would be safe, until she could find a way to divide and give it her siblings. "She thanked me for trying, she called me momma." She couldn't stop the tears if she wanted to. She hurt so bad and yet she felt so loved.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with himself. He had never been in these kinds of situations before, so he gave a slight nod of his head, as he stood. He watched as the miko lay down again, curling around the whining pups, giving them comfort and receiving it as well. He knew that the miko would grieve for the both of them, though it tore at his heart to lose another pup. This now made five pups gone and five remaining. He hoped that she could save the rest. He knew for a fact that Kazu was just as weak as Akiko. Would she be able to save them before it was too late.

So with a heavy heart he stood. "Lord Daiki." He called, they had much to discuss, before he was able to return to Kagome and help her with the remaining pups. Even as he walked away, his beast wanted to turn back and comfort their young and female, that thought alone almost made him trip. He ignored the beast. He had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. He would think on what his beast wanted… Later. He was thinking that a lot lately.

Leaving his chambers, they made their way to his healers rooms. Without a word, he handed the pup over to Yoshi. He knew that the healer knew what to do. He would see that it was done. "See to it that she is recorded."

"My Lord?" Yoshi asked. He wasn't sure of the pups name. He wasn't informed. He hated learning after the fact what was going on. He was the healer after all.

"Akiko, first daughter." Was all Sesshomaru said, as he turned to leave. He needed to deal with the silent, but fuming Northern Lord.

Daiki was pissed, beyond belief. How could Sesshomaru allow the bitch to handle his grandpups, let alone the fact that the pups were calling her there mother. Their mother was dead and they needed to learn that fact and reject the female, regardless of whom she claims to be.

The walk to Sesshomaru's study was a silent one. Both lost in their own thoughts. Sesshomaru would have to make this meeting quick. He wanted to get back to Kagome and his pups. He wasn't sure how it was happening, but his own heart went out to the miko. She felt everything. He had never met a creature like her.

Upon entering his study, he went to the window again, he was in no mood to sit casually, for the discussion.

"You will not harm the miko." Sesshomaru stated over his shoulder.

"She has no right!" Daiki yelled, his eyes flashing. His beast wanted to rip the miko to shreds.

Sesshomaru turned to face Daiki, his brows drawn, his own anger rising. "The miko is under this One's protection. You will do no harm." Sesshomaru growled out, his own eyes flashing red. No one was going to harm the miko, she was saving the lives of his pups, at great sacrifice to herself and her own quest.

"Why would you, The Great and Powerful Dai Youkai of the West, protect an insignificant ningen, let alone that fact that that same ningen is a miko. She claims to be the Shikon no Miko. Ha. That is a joke. She will kill those pups the first chance she gets, and you know it."

"She will not. Are you aware, that she has even adopted a youkai kit and has been raising said kit for the past four years, as though he was her own." Sesshomaru watched in satisfaction as Daiki's eyes widen with this knowledge. "Are you also aware, that she is also the miko that released this One's brother from the seal." He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling it was true. "Are you also aware that that same miko, was the one to pull the Tessiaga from its resting place." He didn't want to go into detail, but Daiki needed this information.

"Are you aware that she also has been hunting the Shikon Shards and to destroy Naraku. Her traveling companions as I know that you are aware are: This One's hanyou half-brother, a monk, a slayer, a fire nekomata, the kitsune kit mentioned previously. That same miko has also survived a full dose of this One's Dakkoso. Are you also aware that she is the one, spoken of that is currently missing a piece of her soul and that that piece walks the lands." Sesshomaru was highly satisfied that not only did he make his point, but the other Lord was astounded by all this new information. He didn't want to have to divulge most of what he did, but Daiki needed to know. "Further more, the damage you saw being repaired, was caused by the miko, defending the pups, while she was still sleeping."

"How...?" Daiki didn't know how to respond. He had heard rumors.

"It was suggested that a miko, may be able to help this One's pups, as even their own healers and scholars were of no help. This One knew of only one miko willing to assist. The miko is here of her own free will. This One attempted to have other females tend to the pups, they were all rejected. The moment the miko approached them, the pups claimed her. She has mourned for the loss of every pup, she has never birthed a pup of her own, but has been nursing this One's, again of her own free will. This One has yet to force her compliance. It was not this One's intention for the miko to become their mother it was theirs."

"I need time to think, on all you have told me." Daiki stated. He indeed had much to think on.

"A servant will see you to your chambers." Sesshomaru dismissed the other Lord. He wanted to get back to the miko. He needed to insure that she was handling the loss and to insure the welfare of the remaining pups.

-SP-

Kagome had gathered all the pups to her, burying her face in their fur covered bodies, she wondered if her tears wold ever stop. She didn't know how long she cried for as apparently she had cried herself to sleep. She woke to the strangest feeling, a sucking sensation to her breasts and a rumble at her back.

When she opened her eyes Sesshomaru was behind her rumbling quietly, holding a pup at each breast, with his nose buried into her neck. She would have gotten angry, but she knew that the pups must have been starving and she was too distraught earlier to do what needed to be done.

Raising her hands she took one of the pups from Sesshomaru and started to pat and comfort the pup. "Thank you and I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It is understandable." Sesshomaru intoned briefly, before going back to what he was doing. He was glad that she had slept so long. It had given him the time he wanted to not only deal with Daiki, but to heal her breasts, before setting behind her to feed the pups. He would never tell anyone, but while healing her breasts he had taken the opportunity to taste her milk and blood.

It was a no wonder why his pups, enjoyed feeding. Both her both and milk were much sweeter and desirable than a youkai female. There milk was tart almost bitter. If she had woken while he tended to her, he would have had to explain that his saliva while in humanoid form would be able to heal. Though that same saliva mixed with the corrosive toxins that leaked from his fangs were deadly and melted everything, but then again she knew that, as she is one of the few humans to have ever see his beast and live.

When he first walked into his rooms, he noticed that there was yet again a barrier surrounding the futon, it dropped quickly at his presence and when he looked down at Kagome and the pups, the site was endearing. The remaining pups were all curled up around her throat and chest. Akihiko and Jiro were both nudging her breasts, demanding food.

"You know, I should be angry with you, for taking such liberties with my body, but in this case I am glad. I was too upset earlier to be much good. I actually cried myself to sleep. I didn't even feel when you came back or even moved me."

"You are exhausted and not accustomed to tending pups. Were you aware that you had placed a barrier around the pups and yourself in your sleep. You dropped the barrier as I entered."

"I did?" Kagome asked shocked, she knew she could produce barriers, but not while she slept, that was definitely new.

"Indeed. You have, twice. The first was when a guard barged into the room, while we were resting with the pups. You threw him through door and into the wall. Did you not see the damage." He inquired, a brow raised in mild confusion.

"I..I thought you did that. You are known for your temper. I just thought someone upset you. I was going to ask Mimi, but I didn't get a chance. You and the other Lord showed and then, he tried to attack me. I had to protect the pups and then… then..." She couldn't finish what she was going to say or she would start crying again, as it was she could feel the pinch in her eyes as the tears started to form.

"Indeed. It was you, that threw a guard and protected the pups."

"Wow. I didn't realize I could that yet. I have been practicing. I know I still have a long was to go, but still. Wow." Kagome rambled, she was amazed that she was getting good at being a miko.

"Agreed. Practice and training will be key in your development."

Kagome smiled, she was so happy, even with the loss of another pup. Sesshomaru complimenting her in her achievements was something that she never expected. "I want to thank you as well, for protecting me from the other Lord. I take it he doesn't like ningen or miko's?" Kagome asked as she switched out the pups that were now sleeping with two more that wanted to be fed.

"Indeed. His hatred for your kind is understandable. He lost his heir to a miko attack. His mate has been unable to whelp another. I have given you my word. I will protect you, you are doing me a great service." Sesshomaru stated, as he again ran his nose up and down the column of her neck, his fangs tingled with want to sink into her flesh, to claim the female he was wrapped around. He was also still trying to figure out, what was different about her scent and aura. It was on the tip of his tongue, but it kept eluding him.

 _Until Next Time…_

Daiki has much to think on… what will his next move be?

Sesshomaru is fighting with himself as to why his beast wants to claim Kagome…

Well another pup is gone… I wasn't sure which one it was going to be until I wrote it. (my fingers did the walking…)

AN: Dakkoso – poison claw – or he could shoot it out in mist – destroying everything it touches… toxic flower attack, corrosive poison claws – melt his opponents. InuYasha has some immunity to it.

I must say again and again research is a wonderful thing, too bad some people don't want to put the time and effort into to make a story great, with just a little reseach.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: FYI – I proofread my chapters every Friday (and several times during the writing process)… I will not get a beta for missing words or punctuation's. I have heard nightmare stories about them… Furthermore, if anyone sees errors in spelling or missing words, please bring it to my attention and where the issue lies, so that I may fix it. Thank you…

You are all awesome… I thank you for reading and enjoying my stories…

this chapter gave me a bit of a hard time… grrr… it bounces a bit, though I wasn't planning it that way, it didn't come out the way I wanted… and sorry for it being late…

Chapter 12

 _Last Time…_

"Indeed. His hatred for your kind is understandable. He lost his heir to a miko attack. His mate has been unable to whelp another. I have given you my word. I will protect you, you are doing me a great service." Sesshomaru stated, as he again ran his nose up and down the column of her neck, his fangs tingled with want to sink into her flesh, to claim the female he was wrapped around. He was also still trying to figure out, what was different about her scent and aura. It was on the tip of his tongue, but it kept eluding him.

 _Now…_

After dismissing the servant, Daiki stood outside on the balcony staring out at nothing. His mind was on what Sesshomaru had told him. _Could that girl really be the Shikon no Miko?_ _Her aura and scent were non threatening. Her tears were genuine. She mourned the loss of the pup, even though it was not hers to mourn. How was it possible, for a miko to care for their kind. They were born and bred to kill youkai on sight._

He would have to get to know the miko. He doubted that Sesshomaru would leave him alone with the girl. She did give him her back, as she curled around the pups protecting them from him. He also knew that Sesshomaru would be more protective of the girl, now that he, Daiki, had posed a threat to her well being.

He would reign in his hatred for her kind, until he learned all that he could from the girl. Maybe she would be different. Though he doubted, that she wasn't being forced or paid to do Sesshomaru's bidding. He knew that females fell over themselves to be near the Lord of the West. Hell, even his own daughter had been infatuated with the young male. His power, status, heritage, and wealth caused a number of females to fight.

He wondered if Sesshomaru would seek another mate or would he claim the miko. If he did, it could spell disaster, as his father's demise had proven. He would have to wait and see how things worked out.

"What would you say to all of this, my dear daughter?" Daiki asked into the late afternoon sky, feeling only a cool breeze against his face, making his hair dance.

-SP-

"InuYasha, we need to rest." Miroku stated. His feet where killing him. InuYasha had pushed them the last couple of days and he would need to get new sandals soon, as the ones he currently wore were wearing out.

"Keh.." InuYasha said as he leaned down to talk to Kikyou, before leading the group off the road for a rest.

Miroku was relieved. InuYasha hadn't been letting them take long breaks and Kikyou refused to ride on InuYasha's back, making them all walk. They were tired and hungry or at least the living humans were tired and hungry.

He had watched disgusted as Kikyou fed as they walked. He knew that Sango was likewise disgusted with the imitation miko. He knew that she wasn't the real Kikyou, but it seemed that InuYasha just didn't understand that fact.

Sango had refused to talk to either of them. She was still extremely angry, that Kikyou had joined them. He had to agree, it was suspicious. Though he was glad that Sango talked to him now, though every time he would try to grope her, not only did she slap him, which was normal, but InuYasha would yell, that now wasn't the time and Kikyou would send him nasty looks. So he had to refrain from his favorite pass time.

"InuYasha?" Miroku called out to his friend.

"What?" Came the gruff reply.

"We will be needing to stop at a village soon."

"Why?"

"We need supplies, I also need new sandals." Miroku stated, as he lifted his foot to show InuYasha the holes forming in his footwear.

He couldn't understand why InuYasha's attitude changed towards them. He was finding that he didn't like it. I would have to watch Kikyou more closely. He had a feeling that she was manipulating their hanyou friend and not in a good way. He would have to talk to Sango. He knew that she had been watching the miko.

"We'll continue on, tomorrow we'll find a village." InuYasha grumbled. He didn't really want to to be side tracked. The longer it took to get to Kagome the great the danger to her. He didn't trust his brother not to harm her in any way.

"InuYasha do you have any idea how much longer it will take us to get to Kagome?" Miroku asked. He knew that Sango wanted to ask, but she was still too angry at InuYasha to ask him herself.

Both Miroku and Sango noticed that InuYasha looked towards Kikyou for the answer. Neither liked the fact that they were rely on the miko that they knew hated Kagome.

"If we do not take too many distractions and she stays where she is, we will reach her in about five to six days." Was Kikyou's bitter cold reply. She really didn't see the need to retrieve the girl, but then again she, herself couldn't see the Shards and her master wanted her, as well as Naraku. _What was it about that wretched girl that had everyone wanting her._

-SP-

"Get back here, you insolent brats! You wait until I get my hands on you!" A high pitched screeching voice, was heard throughout the village, along with the giggles of two adolescents.

"You can't catch us master Jaken!" Yelled a giggling girl, her hair flying behind her, her kimono hiked up to allow her legs freedom to run.

"Yeah! You stinky toad! You can't catch us!" Yelled a young, small adolescent, rust colored haired kitsune kit.

"If it wasn't for that disgusting miko, I would be with my lord right now, taking care of his pups instead of chasing after, you disgusting brats!"

Both Shippo and Rin stopped in their, both of their bangs covered their eyes, their heads bowed slightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru has pups?" Rin asked in an almost unheard whisper, the wind rustled her hair.

"Is that why momma left me?" Asked the distraught kit, his hair also rustled by the winds, as tears formed in his eyes.

"Eek! I wasn't supposed to say anything! Forget what I said, this instant! What Lord Sesshomaru does, is none of your business! Do you hear me!" Jaken sputtered out, waving his small arms and staff around in the air.

-SP-

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said looking into the golden eyes of the male laying close, the pups sleeping between them.

"Yes, Kagome." Sesshomaru looked into the deep blue eyes of the young miko. He had been rumbling quietly for the pups, he was content and that was a rare thing, the miko was relaxing to be around, even his beast was at rest. He was also feeding his pups youki as they lay sleeping. He was also surprised that Kagome was also absorbing his youki. He would have thought that her body would have rejected it, she is miko after all, though it could be that he was also feeding his pups soul encased within her body.

"Um… Is there any way that maybe, I could talk to your scholar tomorrow?" She asked, a bit nervously. She wasn't sure how he would take the request.

"What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru lifted a brow, he was curious as to what she was thinking.

"Well, Akiko gave me her soul to hold, until I can find a way to divide it among her siblings. I need to find out _everything_ that I can on souls. If only I had access to my lands libraries."

"Where are you from exactly."

"I'll tell you, but do I have your word, that you won't tell anyone. It's important or I wouldn't ask." Kagome stated with all the seriousness she had in her. "What I have to say, could change the world. The information that I hold is very valuable."

The look in the miko's eyes told Sesshomaru, that she was deadly serious. She wouldn't tell him anything, even if at the cost of her own life. "Very well, you have my word. I will tell no one."

"I come from a land far removed from this one. My scent and aura will tell you, that I am not lying to you." Alright now she had his full attention. "I was born in the year nineteen ninety eight. On my fifteenth birthday, I was dragged into the Bone Eaters Well, that resides within InuYasha's forest, by a youkai that wanted the Shikon Jewel, that I didn't know was housed within my body. I ended up freeing your brother, got the Jewel bit out of me and it was a few days later, when I accidentally shattered the Jewel and have been traveling back and forth between times, up until about a year ago, when the Well stopped working. Since then I have been honing my skills and powers. I have gotten stronger and I have been learning as much as I can. I know that I still have much to learn, but that's fine with me. I like learning." Sesshomaru couldn't believe all that he heard. He knew she was different, but this was definitely not something he was expecting.

"Also, where I come from, ningen don't believe in youkai or even real powers like ours. I didn't either, until I came here four years ago. I didn't even know I had powers, let alone how to use them. You saw me. I was weak and didn't even know how to use a bow. Trust me InuYasha still says that I can't, but I have been practicing. He doesn't know the true extent of my powers and I am not about to tell him or rest. I don't need that information leaking out to Naraku." Sesshomaru eyes widened, he didn't know what to make of the things she told him.

"On top of that humans now rule the world or at least they appear to be human. If youkai do still exist they are well hidden, within ningen society. As it stands there are almost nine billion humans on the planet. In Japan alone there are one hundred and twenty seven million ningen. Buildings reach the sky, the air is as bad as Naraku's miasma, the noise is awful. It is hard to believe, I know, but it's all true. The cities are so big and bright, even at night that you can't see the stars.

InuYasha hated going there and yes, he is the only other besides me, that has been able to travel. Shippo tried and I do believe even Miroku tried once and nothing happened. I thinks it's because of the beads he wears, they connect him to me. I have been able to fool everyone into thinking, that the Well still works. I can don't know if I will ever be allowed to return home or what me being stuck here would do to my future or the future of my world.

The way I see it, is that if the Fates want to mess with my life and prevent my return home, then why can't change, what I can and just live my life to the fullest. Learn all that I can, the shard hunt won't last forever and Naraku will die.

Sango and Miroku will wed and have a family of their own. Shippo will still need me for a few years yet. InuYasha will only want to be with me, because I am a substitute for Kikyou, because we look similar. I got tired of being second best long ago. I hate being constantly being compared with her. I am Kagome not Kikyou. I refuse to wear the red and white, because InuYasha only sees Kikyou. That is why the different color.

Sesshomaru laid there listening to Kagome's story. The things she was telling him were almost unreal and mind blowing. How could there be that many ningen in the world let alone in Japan. So many questions, left unanswered. He would learn all. He would not let youkai disappear. Didn't ningen know that youkai were part of the world.

"They don't know that I can feel her. They think the tears that I shed ,are because he runs off to be with her, but it isn't. It's my soul longing to whole again and the pain can get a bit too much to handle. So you see I know some of what the pups are feeling. When Kikyou is far away, I feel an ache, an empty hole. That is why, I want to help the pups as much as I can. No one should feel this way. She is coming this way. I feel her getting closer by the day. I don't know if the others are with her, though."

"I have many questions." Sesshomaru stated, as he continued to watch the little miko, as she gently patted Hisoka, while he patted Keiko, whom was cuddling into his chest. Her story was an incredible one.

"What do you want to know?" Kagome asked. She wasn't going to hide the future from him. Se wanted youkai to live.

"Why have you told me all that you have."

"Like I said. I am cut off from my world, my home. I may not live long enough to see my family again, but as far as youkai go you are still young and I want to you and others to live. I want a better world than one plagued by what humans have done. There are more people than trees. We humans have done so much damage to the world. The wars here are nothing to what will be. In time the entire world will be embroiled in Wars, not just here, but everywhere. All the killing you have done in your life, will pale to what is coming. Humans will rule the land, the skies, and the water. We have even gone to the moon and sent objects further into the heavens. There is no place that isn't seen or touched by man.

In a lot of places, in time to come, anyone showing that they have powers, will be hunted down and killed as evil beings. That includes my kind: true miko and monks, will be hunted to extinction as well. Humans fear what they don't know or understand. When I was able to go home, I couldn't tell anyone that I am a miko with powers. I would have been taken and experimented on or locked up as being insane. I want to change all of that. I want to prove that we can all live in peace. I want to prevent wars. I hate violence, but have learned that in order to have peace sometimes violence is necessary."

"You have given me much to think on. Rest. You will need it. I will speak with Nao and Yoshi."

"Thank you." Kagome said, stifling a yawn. She had spoken a lot tonight and she was tired and the pups will be wanting to be fed in a few hours. "Good night, Sesshomaru."

"Good night, Kagome." He replied softly as he watched her eyes close and her breathing even out. She fell asleep quickly, he knew she was exhausted. This would also give him time to think on all he had learned.

It was hard to believe that ningen not only hunted youkai but even hunted down miko and monks, were they not on the side of ningens and yet, there was no lie in anything that she had spoken of.

He couldn't fathom the number of ningens, that populated her time or the wars that she spoke of. Was there no place ningen didn't go or destroy. He would have to ask about the wars.

His thoughts were so jumbled with information he had lost track of time. He had gotten up from the futon, placing Keiko next to Kagome, before slipping his boots back on and leaving the room. Feeling Kagome's barrier go up once again.

After instructing Mimi to have food prepared for the miko, he went in search of Nao and Yoshi. He would inquire on Kagome's behave, any knowledge that may be of use. Then he would tend to some other business. That he had, he would have to have Aiko set up his mother's rooms. She would be arriving soon. He just hoped that she doesn't react as Daiki had. He would have to forewarn her. He would not allow Kagome to come to any harm. Not only for the care she was giving the pups, but the information that she still holds.

He would keep the miko. Surprisingly enough his inner beast was pleased with his decision. He would see her trained before the fight with Naraku. He would train her in the art of war, something InuYasha and her companions should have trained in. She was strong of mind and body. Now she just need the proper training. With that settled. He continued on his way. He would return to the miko for the next feeding and talk to her some more. He would also offer her the training then. If she was earnest in her desire to learn he would give it to her. It was the least he could do for her since she has done much for him and his lands.

Until Next Time…

AN: This chapter took me forever to write… sorry it was late… I just couldn't get my brain to work…


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Question: Regarding Rin… should she mate a human or a youkai? It won't happen for some time, but I need to start looking into possible suitors for her… thank you to all that answer this question… I will let you know the results in the next chapter…

Fixed the issues with this chapter... sorry took me so long... some how the formatting got really messed up...

Chapter 13

Last Time…

He would keep the miko. Surprisingly enough his inner beast was pleased with his decision. He would see her trained before the fight with Naraku. He would train her in the art of war, something InuYasha and her companions should have trained in. She was strong of mind and body. Now she just need the proper training. With that settled. He continued on his way. He would return to the miko for the next feeding and talk to her some more. He would also offer her the training then. If she was earnest in her desire to learn, he would give it to her. It was the least he could do for her since she has done much for him and his lands.

Now…

Jaken stood there looking at the two, he knew he would have to explain himself and pray to any Kami that would listen to such a lowly kappa, that his beloved lord and master didn't kill him.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere more private." Squeaked a frightened Jaken. He knew that there was no getting out of this and the less anyone knew the better.

So with the two young following him, Jaken made his way to the river that was not far off. Sitting with his back to the water, he watched as both ningen and kit sat in front of him.

"Now then, listen and listen well. Neither of you can tell anyone what I say. Lord Sesshomaru would be most displeased." Jaken stated, shaking, he didn't want to tell them, but he had no choice now. He waited until he got nods from both children.

"About a year ago, the other lords confronted my Lord Sesshomaru. They were worried, that since he was out hunting Naraku and that he didn't have an heir, that his lands would be in turmoil and causing war to break out. Lord Sesshomaru agreed and had been looking into finding a mate. He found one in the North, but the Northern Lord had no sons as heir, so they had made an agreement. I don't know the details, but Lord Sesshomaru took the Lady Akemi as his mate a few months ago.

He left Rin here, where she would be safe. He didn't know the female he was mating and he feared that she would not take kindly to a ningen female. From what Lord Sesshomaru told me, he planned on bringing Rin back, once he knew it was safe for her, that way she could help with the pups.

Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Akemi mated and they had ten pups. Not long ago, someone entered the palace unseen, they killed the guards and the Lady Akemi and her servants killing them all.

The pups were attacked as well, but we don't know what's wrong with them. They are dying." At that Jaken started to wail. "My poor Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Master Jaken, please continue. Why can't we go to the castle?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, didn't want to take chances with your safety." Jaken grumbled.

"What about me? Why couldn't I go?"

"I don't know. It could be that Lord Sesshomaru didn't want you under foot and getting in the way. I am sure that once the miko is done with what Lord Sesshomaru wants, he will bring her back. What would he want with a stinking ningen."

"Take that back!" Shippo yelled, jumping to his feet, waving his tiny fists in the air, feeling Rin's upset. She was ningen after all.

"Ack!" Jaken exclaimed, jumping up waving his arms and staff, before running, as Shippo lunged at him.

-SP-

After tending to his business and having had Aki set up his mother's room, he went back to Kagome and his pups. He walked in as she was cleaning the pups the way at Mimi had taught her, a smile on her face, giggling at the antics of the pups as they squirmed to get away, growling at her playfully. Sesshomaru knew what they wanted, but they would have to wait on cuddling, until after being tended to and fed.

He rumbled lightly settling the pups so that Kagome could finish what she was doing.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled brightly, looking up when she heard Sesshomaru rumble and the pups settled a bit, though Akihiko was undaunted, as he continued to attempt to climb his mother. He loved her cuddles and warmth, her light called to him, as well as his litter mates, her strange rumblings and gentle caresses soothed the ache that they all felt. It was even better when his sire mixed with his mother.

"Hn." Was the response he gave, making Kagome giggle. She had noticed that he was so different than she had ever thought. Who would have guessed Sesshomaru had a soft side. She knew that she wouldn't tell anyone, besides who would believe her, well, except for Rin maybe.

Turning back to the task at hand, she quickly finished cleaning the pups. Mimi took the bucket of water and the cleaning clothes, bowing to both her lord and Kagome, she left quietly closing the door behind her. She was impressed with the miko, she was nothing like other miko, she was kind and insisted on being called by her name without any honorifics, she even hated the bowing.

She cared for the pups, better than even their birth mother. She was so strange. Even her aura spoke of her gentle heart. She also saw how protective she was with the pups and her lord. She was stunned when she learned that the miko was asleep, when she sent Goro was thrown through the door and into the wall. She had felt the barrier go up every time the miko fell asleep when her lord was gone or when they were all at rest, only dropping when her lord was awake within the room.

It was so strange, weren't miko supposed to hate their kind, but this miko told her, she wasn't like the others and that everyone had a right to live, love and have families, that they were no different than anyone else.

Inside the room Sesshomaru made his way over to the futon, removing his boots, settling himself once again behind the miko. He noticed that she didn't blush as deeply now, as she had before, as she was getting accustomed to his presence when she fed the pups. She opened her top handing Sesshomaru his heir, as he seemed to be the most persistent of the lot, beside Hisoka, whom she picked up and placed to be fed.

Once again Sesshomaru took in her scent, as was becoming the norm for him. He had also picked up the faint traces of arousal from his actions, which should have surprised him, along with disgusting him, but he found her scent quite pleasing to his nose.

She smelled fresh, pure, warm, young like a new born life. His eyes widened when he finally realized what was missing. The scent of death and decay was missing from her scent. How could that be. All living creatures carried even a small trace of death, his faint scent of death disappeared when he regained his arm, gaining even more power than this sire. Gaining the rightful title of a Dai. Again she amazed him, and again the question. _'What are you?'_ came to mind. How was it possible that a ningen miko or no, be… immortal. He would have to question her another time, he had much to discuss with her, as it was.

"Kagome." He rumbled in her ear, barely above a whisper. He smirked when he saw her skin pebble and her arousal rose. Interesting.

"Yes." Kagome blushed, she didn't understand why she was feeling the way she was, but these past few days with Sesshomaru and with him being so unlike the Sesshomaru, she knew was doing funny things to her body and mind. Distracting herself from the sensations, she concentrated harder on the pups feeding.

"I have taken the liberty of having Nao and Yoshi search for anything regarding souls. They will most likely present there findings tomorrow." He said, as he felt her unconsciously leaning her head against his chest, feeling his warmth at her back.

"Good, but I would also like to look through the things they find. I might see something, that may help me help the pups."

"Agreed." He stated, again taking in her enticing scent. "If you are willing and once the pups are stable, I would like you to continue your training."

"That would be great. I have been feeling restless. I feel like I am getting rusty, from the lack of working out." Sesshomaru felt her earnest wishes of wanting to continue her training.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked after a few moments pause.

"Hn." Kagome giggled, at his acknowledgment.

"Do you have a kitsune on staff?" She asked, she didn't want to take the chance of hurting anyone and so far kitsune were her best options with all their tricks and illusions.

"What would you need with a kitsune?" He was curious, as to why.

"Well, it's just that I have been working with Shippo as you know. Well, kitsune seem to be my best option with training, as they use tricks, objects and illusions to fight. I have been using those to help with my accuracy, speed and agility. I also can see through illusions. I can see what can't normally be seen. I learned I could see past illusions, when Kikyou trapped me in one. I saw what no one else did."

"Interesting. Yes. I have a kitsune soldier. I will have him assigned to your training. What about sword training?"

"I would love to learn. I don't know much about swords, except for what I have seen. I would love to learn how to defend myself better. My miko powers just need more practice, but it's the more physical that I really need, but I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight against a youkai. Youkai are insanely strong." She rambled excitedly, if she wasn't feeding the pups, she would be doing a happy dance.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, her powers and aura rose with her happiness and excitement. "Calm yourself, Kagome. Your powers and aura are flaring." He whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver. Sesshomaru knew that anyone close to his chambers could feeling how happy the miko was.

The guards and Mimi that were stationed on the outside of the door, felt almost giddy with the waves of happiness coming from inside their Lords chambers. All thinking same thing. _'What had caused the miko such joy, with their lord.'._ Usually everyone feared their Lord, but the little miko, didn't seem to hold any fear around him.

Turning to more serious topics or he hoped was more serious. "My mother will be here on the morrow." He felt Kagome stiffen in his arms. "Fear not you will be safe. Lord Daiki will most likely wish to see the pups as well." He watched as she brought the remaining pups closer to her with her free hand. He wondered if she knew, that she was acting like an over protective inu bitch. "They will not be taking the pups. They are still to grave to leave, that and they are still nursing."

"When?" Kagome asked, she didn't want to lose the pups. She didn't want to admit it, but she had fallen in love with them all. They were also making her miss her own kit, so very much. She hoped that InuYasha wasn't hurting him.

"Depends on how quickly they are healed enough to part. Under normal conditions it would be when they turned five summers." He felt Kagome relax greatly.

"Um… Sesshomaru?" She asked as she switched out the fed and sleeping pups, with two more that were anxiously waiting their turn.

"Hn." He said as he went back to sniffing her, while holding his only remaining daughter.

"Does that mean, that I will be here for that long? I still have to finish the Shard Hunt and destroy Naraku."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed on all points. He was not about to let her go. Not after learning so much already.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked, a bit nervous of his answer. She felt as the arm around her waist tighten. _Does he want to keep me or just use me?_

"You will remain. You will train. Once the pups are out of danger, we will be able to leave for short periods of time."

"Does that mean that your willing to help me, find the Shards and defeat Naraku?"

"Yes. I will assist. While traveling we will continue your training."

"But, I don't want to leave the pups. Not after what has happened to them. I would be too afraid that someone would try to hurt them again, without us being here to watch over them."

"I will think on it." He stated. She had a valid point. Whom ever attack his home, could do so again. His pups would need them both. She had already proven that she could and would defend them.

"Do you think it would be alright for me to go outside for a little bit tomorrow? I am feeling a bit caged in. I'm not used to being inside this much."

"I will arranged it." He knew that true miko were also creatures of the land and needed it as much as youkai did. He also felt the need to once again spend time outside, under the sun and moon.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled happily. She hated being stuck inside, being in the past has given her what her future time couldn't: fresh air, clean water and lots of nature. She had missed being outside, even if it has only been a few days.

~SP~

Elsewhere in the palace two males were pouring over scrolls and tombs for anything regarding souls, placing them aside to bring to the miko. They were both excited to be able to spend time with the female.

They couldn't believe their luck, when their Lord had summoned them and told them what the miko required, they practically ran from the study to gather everything, that they could find.

They had so many questions and of course they would have to spend a great deal of time with her, since most didn't know how to read, especially ningens. Though they were different species, both Yoshi and Nao were a lot alike.

They both would be bringing with them ink, writing tools and extra scrolls to write what they learn from the miko, for their records. The more they knew about miko the better. After all she was the first miko to not harm them on sight. They both wanted to study the miko.

~SP~

"Kage, show me my pet miko." The shadow void child came forward, his glowing sphere lighting up to show the master his desire.

There before his eyes his pet miko, was sitting in a tree cuddling with the silver haired hanyou. He smirked, knowing the game she played with the idiot.

"Now show me the living miko." The images changed to show the raven haired female asleep with the mutts pups, what surprised him, was that the Lord of the Mutts was resting next to her. He growled as the image suddenly went dark. "What happened." The enraged male yelled, standing with hands balled into fists.

"I am unsure, Master. She is blocking me from seeing."

"How is that possible? That bitch told me that she was weak. How could she feel my eyes upon her?"

"I do not know."

"I want that bitch, Kikyou here now. She will answer for this."

"Yes Master." Kage said, as he melted into the shadows around him. He would do his masters bidding.

It didn't take but moments to reach his goal, as the night was his friend and shadows now roamed the land. Touching the miko, bringing her within the shadows he appeared before his master, before the female had a chance to utter a sound.

Kikyou didn't know what to make of the situation. One moment she was within InuYasha's arms and the next she was dropping to the floor. Looking up she saw her master standing over her, looking thoroughly enraged.

"Why was I brought here. I am doing what you bid me to do." Kikyou snapped out. The next thing she knew, she was sliding down the wall, her clay face cracked, along with her back. _Damn! How will I explain this to InuYasha._

"Explain to me why, I shouldn't kill you here and now, bitch?! You lied to me!" Her master yelled.

"Explain what exactly. We are on our way to get the fool girl for you."

"How can that fool girl as you call her, block me from seeing her at will? You told me that she was weak. If she was so weak how could she block Kage from seeing." The master growled out standing over the sitting Kikyou, the entire left side of her face was cracked, small particles of dust and ash fell to her lap. She was grateful that she couldn't feel anything except for hate and disgust.

"I don't know, are you sure it is her blocking you and not the Western Lord?" Kikyou didn't know what to make of this new detail. InuYasha would have told her, if the girl had gotten stronger.

The master grabbed Kikyou by the hair, pulling her up to face level with him. "You better find out everything that little bitch knows. I will not be blocked or stopped, from what I want."

"I have told you everything that I know. I swear." Kikyou stated fearfully. She knew that he would kill her the moment she became useless to him, even with his promises of getting her soul back.

"I will give you three days to get the girl to me. Contact Kage as soon as she is away from the palace and he will transport you both here."

"How am I supposed to contact him?"

"Kage." The Shadow Void stepped forward handing his master a dark flat disk. The master took the disk, holding it up to show the undead miko the shining item. "Stand within the shadows and call his name. He will hear and see you. He will come." He handed her the disk and watched as she put it in a pocket within the sleeve of her haori. "Return her to the mutt." He said tossing Kikyou back on to the floor, where Kage again touched her melting into the shadows, only to return moments later alone.

Until Next Time...

AN: This chapter turned out better than I had hoped… my inner muse was on a role and having a ball...

TDaniel: Wow! That was a lot to say… I will tell you this, some of those ideas are good and they were already planned out and have been for a while now… I have never believed Kagome was Kikyou's reincarnation… more will be revealed in the story… I will say though that Kikyou was never the TRUE guardian of the Jewel… just watch the anime the Slayers went to her for her aid in keeping it pure… there has only been 1 maker and 1 guardian… the slayers just guarded the cave… your right about Kikyou and InuYasha… I feel the same and I got that with just watching the anime. Kikyou and InuYasha only hooked up out of mutual loneliness… Kikyou could not and would not accept his youkai blood.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: a little sad that I didn't get more input on Rin's future husband/mate… only 4 of you responded to that question…

Human – 1

Youkai – 3

Hanyou – 0

Sorry for being a little late posting… been fighting a migraine… but I finally finished it… not my best but it works :)

Chapter 14

 _Last Time…_

"Kage." The Shadow void stepped forward handing his master a dark disk. The master took the disk, holding it up to show the undead miko the shining item. "Stand within the shadows and call his name. He will hear and see you. He will come." He handed her the disk and watched as she put it in a sleeve of her haori. "Return her to the mutt." He said tossing Kikyou back on to the floor, where Kage again touched her melting into the shadows, only to return moments later alone.

 _Now…_

Kikyou moved off into the forest, summoning her soul collectors. She would need more souls than usual to repair the damage, he master inflicted. She needed to change her plans. She would have to ride on InuYasha. She needed to get the girl quicker than she planned or even wanted.

She would have to time everything just right. She would have the hanyou be the distraction, she needed, while she stole into the palace, she knew the way to get in, get the girl and make it to the forest without ever being seen. She had done it before.

Once her plan was set, she sat back and waited for the souls, that were being brought to her as she watched as the sky started to turn from night to day.

-SP-

Sesshomaru watched as the miko slept, with the pups snuggled up close to her. It still amazed him, that his pups took to the girl so quickly. He had noted that once she fell asleep with him on the futon her barrier triggered once again. He was pleased that she wasn't taking any chances with the well being of the pups when they were at rest. Though it slightly annoyed him that her scent and aura had a habit of lulling him into resting as well. He hated admitting that he enjoyed the feel of her so close. No female had ever stirred his curiosity or emotions as she did.

He knew that his healer and scholar were anxious to meet with her. He wondered if her fiery temper would show. The were ignorant of her knowledge and intelligence and he was not about to correct them, they would learn. He knew that most ningen didn't know how to read or write, but her being a miko, she would need to learn how to do those things, at least on the basic level. He also knew that she wasn't trained in the conventional way most miko were.

She was from the future and had received no training, unless she provided it for herself. He was actually looking forward to her training. He would have to track down Shin. He would be able to teach her. He doubted that she would ever be on par for him to step in and take over training. She was ningen after all.

He watched as her eyes started to flutter open, the first of the blue that captured his attention shone brightly with the lightening of the sky. Covering her mouth she yawned and started to stretch, but stopped, feeling the little bodies snuggled so closely to her.

When her eyes found his, he noticed the smile on her face. "Good morning." She whispered.

"Hn." He heard her giggle.

"Do you think it would be alright if I went and took a quick bath?" Kagome asked, still whispering, she didn't want to wake the pups, they were still sleeping. She could feel that they were getting stronger, though still far from being out of danger, they would need a way to repair their souls. She hoped that the scholar and healer had found things that would help her.

"Hn. I shall remain." He rumbled.

"Thank you." She beamed at him, as she carefully moved the pups to their father for warmth and comfort, before she even attempted to move.

Once up, she tip-toed to her bag grabbing what she needed, before leaving the room she looked back to see Sesshomaru, gently stroke the pups, while rumbling settling the pups back into sleep. It was one of those moments that she wished she had her camera. The look the fierce Western Lords face was one of utter contentment.

Leaving the room she noticed the guards and Mimi. "Lady Miko." All three stated at once. Kagome grinned at them.

"Good morning." She replied quietly.

Mimi seeing the items in Kagome's arms knew exactly were she was gong, so she stood to accompany the miko. She also noticed that Kyo was following them as well. She knew that her lord had ordered that the miko be guarded at all times. Though the only time she left the rooms was to go the bath house.

Making it to the bath, Kagome stripped down, Mimi sat to the side knowing that Kagome didn't like to have help bathing, but she would be there just in case she needed something. She also noticed that miko wasn't talking much this morning and that she appeared to be in deep thought about something or other.

Kagome sat washing herself, deep in thought. Kikyou was getting closer. The pull was getting stronger. Placing her hand over her heart she pulled back hard, knowing that Kikyou would feel her anger at what she was attempting to do, even from so far away.

"Lady Kagome!" Mimi yelled, seeing Kagome sway briefly, before correcting her position.

"I'm fine." Kagome answered vaguely. She didn't want to tell the servant what just happened. She would tell Sesshomaru, so that he is aware of the situation. She would have to practice a bit while she was out today. She would not be caught unprepared. She would not be the victim to Kikyou any longer. It was high time she went to her rest.

Finishing as quickly as possible she made it back to Sesshomaru's room just in time to hear the whining of the pups.

"Just in time." She smiled at Sesshomaru as he growled lightly to the pups attempting to calm them. They were hungry and wanted their mother.

"Hn." He agreed, as he watched Kagome put her things away, before walking over the futon, getting into position once again they began their ritual of feeding the pups both milk and youki. Mimi had stayed outside the room along with Kyo.

"Kikyou is coming faster than she was before. I don't know what happened to change her mind, but she tried again to pull my soul from me, even at such a great distance." Kagome told him.

"Has she done this before?"

"Once, but all it did was cause me to trip. I hope, I was able to repay the gesture. From what I can feel at the rate that she sped up, she will be here in about two days or so."

"Hn." He hummed not knowing exactly what he should say to that.

"After the pups are settled with breakfast and you go off doing what you need to do. I would like Mimi and some guards in here, I would like to go out and do a little practicing. I don't want to be caught unprepared for when she does show up."

"You are aware that my mother will be arriving shortly, as well Daiki may wish to see you and the pups again, as well as Yoshi ans Nao."

"Damn. I spaced that I was going to be so busy, on top of caring for the pups."

"Hn."

"Well it can't be helped. I'll just have to get some practice time in tomorrow."

"Agreed."

"It'll be nice when the pups are old enough and strong enough to be able to do outside." Kagome stated wistfully, envisioning the pups playing and romping in the grass and flowers.

-SP-

"What are we going to do? He isn't getting better." Ask a distressed ookami, as he wiped the brow of his leader, whom had fallen unconscious. The smell of festering was getting worse, nasty streaks of red inflamed skin raced up and down his legs.

"We have to take him to sister, since she can't come to us." The second distressed ookami stated.

"How are we supposed to find her? She is in the West with InuYasha's brother."

"We have noses don't we. Besides sister has Jewel Shards, that we can feel out, even if we don't want them."

"We'll have to take turns carrying him." The first said, as he looked down at Kouga.

With that said, both males gently lifted their leader onto Ginta's back, grabbing Kouga's thighs. "Better tie him on, so he doesn't fall off."

Looking around for something to tie onto Ginta's back, the only thing available was vines, so Hakkaku fashioned a makeshift rope and secured Kouga to Ginta while leaned forward to prevent Kouga from slipping off his back.

Once tied the two beta's started their long walk to the West, praying to any Kami that would listen to save their leader, both knowing that without Kouga they were doomed. So with determination in their hearts the went in search of their sister.

-SP-

A tall male stood at a barrier of evil, smirking. Walking up to the barrier, he let his own aura and powers flow into the barrier, watching with sadistic glee as a hole opened for him. Walking through, he followed the path to the ruins of a human's manor. The miasma had no effect on him though, he thought it was a bit of an overkill.

"What a waste."

Entering the building, he followed the aura of power, down halls, passing the decomposing remains of the previous occupants.

He smirked again when he saw two females standing blocking his way.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Came the nasally feminine voice of the taller female, her short hair pulled into a ponytail, her white and purple striped kimono clung to her body, her ruby red eyes glared at him, a fan rested in her clenched hand. Beside her was a girl in all white, including her hair, her eyes black and void of all emotions or even apparent life, her small hands holding a mirror facing him. He smirked.

"A pity." The male stated.

"What?" The female growled out.

"A pity, that you are only a construct. You have a pleasing form. I could make great use of you." The male said as he look at the child-like female. "Another construct and a void. Your mirror is wasted on me child."

"Who the hell are you?" The female yelled, she was getting angry. She didn't know this male. Hell, she couldn't even see his face, as it was hidden behind the cowl of his cloak.

"I am here to see your master, construct."

"Well, he doesn't want to see you." The female gritted out, lifting her fan, opening it.

"You think you can take me? I think not. Kage." The male stated, before the female could react she had a dagger at her throat, when she looked towards her sister, she saw that she likewise had a dagger to her throat. She hadn't even seen the second male, where did he come from, how was it, that she didn't feel his presence?

The female felt as the taller male run his nose up and down the column of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Are you fully functional, construct?" He asked grabbing her breast with his free hand and squeezing hard.

The female gasped at the sensation, feeling the males claws dig into the flesh of her breast. She was not expecting to be groped at knife point. "What do you want?" The female asked, fear rolled off her in waves. She felt the male behind her thrust his hips into her, making her feel his arousal.

"I wish to speak to your master and then maybe you and I can have some fun." He whispered into her pointed ear, nipping it. "I do love the scent of your fear. It is quite arousing." He stated as he thrust into her backside again, before relinquishing his hold on her.

"Never." The female growled out.

"We will see. Now are you going to be a good girl and escort us to your master or do I have to remove you, before we can have some fun." The female could hear the smirk in this males words.

"Fine. It'll be your head." The female turned and walked further down the hall.

-SP-

A tap to the shoji door snapped her out of her meditation. The pups were sleeping contentedly on and around her. "Enter."

"Lady Miko, Scholar Nao and the Healer Yoshi are here to see you." Came the voice of one of the male guards. Sesshomaru had left to tend to his duties. She knew that he would return when it was time to feed the pups. The thought of him seeing her breasts still made her blush.

"Let them enter." Kagome stated. She was actually looking forward to what they had found.

When they enter both males bowed to her, before looking up at her, both had their arms full of scrolls and tombs.

"Lady Miko, we have come with the scrolls and tombs, that our lord stated that you needed." Yoshi stated. Kagome remembered him from when she first arrived at the palace.

"Baka, you forgot to introduce us." The scholar snapped at his companion.

"Many pardons." Yoshi bowed repeatedly. "Lady Miko, you may remember me from when you arrived. I am Yoshi the head healer and my companion is Nao, Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted scholar."

"Thank you, you can set them here." Kagome stated, indicating a spot next her on the floor.

"But...but…but, don't you need help reading them?" Nao sputtered.

"No. I am quite adept at reading." Kagome stated.

"But females don't know how to read. Everyone knows that."

"Two things. I am a miko and we know how to read and write and where I come from everyone is educated, not just males. In fact I know three languages and read and write in all three. I was taught since an early age. Now you can either leave the scrolls and tombs or we can argue some more."

"Two languages?" Nao sputtered looking at his companion who wore a crestfallen look on his face.

"But, what if you have trouble with some of the words. It would be best if we were here to help you and answer any questions you may have." Yoshi put in. He really didn't want to leave. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask and he knew that Nao did too.

"Fine, then just sit quietly, while I read and if I have problems, I'll ask." Kagome stated, not really wanting the two males hanging around. She had better things to do than being stared at.

"But, Lady Miko, we have so many questions."

"Look, I don't have time right now to answer questions. I have to find a way to save your Lords pups, that is unless you want to suffer his wrath, if we lose even one more pup, because you wanted your questions answered and wouldn't allow me to study." Kagome watched as both males paled and started shaking. She knew it was underhanded, but the pups came first, besides she didn't like the idea of being asked questions, especially if they turned personal.

"We'll wait, Lady Miko. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I want to find find the spots in those tombs were it mentions souls, while I look through the scrolls. I'm not sure what I'm looking for until I find it."

 _Until Next Time..._

AN: the three languages – modern Japanese, ancient Japanese and English – remember over time dialects change…


	15. Chapter 15

Human – 1 – ½ - 1 ½

Youkai – 3 – 2 - 7 ½ - it appears youkai wins...

Hanyou – 0 – 1 – 2

other (demigod/Angel?) – 1

Chapter 15

 _Last Time…_

"We'll wait, Lady Miko. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I want to you both to find the spots in those tombs where it mentions souls, while I look through the scrolls. I'm not sure what I'm looking for until I find it."

 _Now..._

InuYasha was ecstatic, though she had been acting strange since he woke this morning. He had noticed that she had tiny cracks on her face. When he had asked what had happened she refused to answer. Telling him that it was of no concern, but she said that she felt something odd with her soul and that they needed to hurry to her reincarnation, lest something happens to her soul. It didn't make a lot of sense to him, but he wasn't one for thinking too hard, it always gave him a headache.

He could feel Kikyou's ire radiating off of her. Whatever happened, it had upset her and whatever upset Kikyou, upset him. So now here he was with Kikyou on his back running in the direction that she had stated that Kagome would be located.

Kikyou was pissed. She had tried again this morning, pulling on her soul, she felt if give a little, but the stupid wench pulled back even harder, almost dislodging the fragment that she still had.

The damn bitch had embarrassed her. That damn tug had knocked her off of her feet, if it wasn't for InuYasha catching her, she would have landed on her face. The damn slayer had actually snickered at her, she had also seen the look of amusement in the eyes of the monk.

 _How could that insipid girl be strong enough to pull me, the strongest miko that hard._ InuYasha had never said anything about the girl getting stronger. It was bad enough that she was still recovering from what her Master had done to her, but to have that girl do what she did was beyond annoying.

When she got her hands on that girl, she would make her pay for everything that she has done to her. She would watch as her Master tortured her and took her and made her into his sex slave.

She was glad that no one could see the evil gleam in her eyes or the smirk of victory. In just another day or so and she would be free of the Masters control. He would be busy with his new toy.

Then she would hunt down Naraku.

-SP-

Naraku sat in the dark room, he had felt when someone past through his barrier. No one knew where to find him. He wondered to whom had gained access. He had felt the fear coming off of Kagura and wondered what could her afraid. Well besides himself that is. He felt when Kagura and Kanna were returning to him. He would have to punish Kagura later.

When the door opened he was surprised when Kagura entered, followed by Kanna and a tall male that had his face shrouded in a long cloak.

"I don't normally get visitors." Naraku stated in lieu of a greeting.

"You are Naraku are you not?" The male asked.

"I am he. Who are you? What do you want? How did you manage to get through my barrier?"

"Hm. So many questions. You may call me Soru Ita. Getting through you barrier was simple. I just walked through. What I want is a possible an alliance."

"What kind of alliance?" Naraku asked. He was not happy that anyone could get through his barrier. He had enough miasma floating around, that anyone outside should have melted.

-SP-

Sesshomaru sat in his office, he was awaiting his mother's appearance. When he felt her aura coming he left the palace, transforming to fly to meet her. It was the usual greeting between them. As they landed they both transformed back into their humanoid forms.

He had much to discuss with her before she reached him home. He did not want another incident like that with Lord Daiki. Kagome must remain safe and protected. His pups lives were on the line and she seemed to be the only one that could help them.

"Mother." He stated in his normal tones, bowing lightly to her.

"Son." She replied in equally dryly. She looked upon her son, seeing a face that so resembled her own, though mixed lightly with that of his sire. She was grateful that he didn't resemble her deceased mate.

"We have much to discuss, prior to introducing you to the pups and their caregiver." he stated as he turned expecting her to follow him to his study. She did thankfully.

On the way their, he had instructed a servant to bring tea and to make sure his mother's rooms were ready.

"You have a miko here?" His mother stated, bluntly.

"Indeed. She has agreed to assist this One's pups."

"To what extent?" She spat. She didn't like miko's they were all the same: kill first ask questions later or never.

"The miko's name is Kagome. She came of her own accord and has since rid this One's pups of a parasite that has apparently been devouring their souls. She has saved five pups. They have taken to her as a mother and have since referred to her as such. She is currently working with the healer and scholar on ways to repair the damage caused by the attack."

"Why would a miko," she sneered. "Be willing to help youkai. Is it not their duty to destroy our kind without thought?"

"She is the Shikon no Miko. She is different. She values all life."

"How can that be?"

"As you are aware, the Shikon was shattered some time ago." At her nod he continued. "The girl apparently housed the Jewel within her body. She is the rightful guardian of the Jewel. She also has adopted a kitsune kit orphan. She has been raising him for the past four years."

"I see." She bit out. "Are you certain, that she will not harm the pups."

"Lord Daiki is here as well. He attempted to attack the miko, while she was tending to the pups, she placed herself over them protecting them from harm. She has also placed a barrier over herself and them when at rest. When startled she places a barrier around the pups." He was not about to tell his mother that the miko has even placed a protective barrier around himself and had almost attacked one of his guards that had stormed into his private rooms.

"She will cause no harm to them or others that do not pose a threat to the pups. She has guarded and sheltered them, as well as fed them from her own body. The pups are gaining strength. All that is required is that a solution be found in their full recovery. As it is she is housing what is left of one of the pups souls within her. She has acted more of a mother to the pups, than this One's own mate."

"I would like to see the pups and the girl that you speak so highly of. I will judge her for myself."

"Hn." Sesshomaru stated as he stood, his mother following suit.

They left the study with Sesshomaru leading his mother towards the miko and his pups.

-SP-

Kagome had been pouring over the scrolls making notes in a notebook at her side, while the pups were crawling all over each other. Kagome was quite amused with their antics. It appeared that they were slowly getting stronger, though they were still so weak. She had started humming at one point and watch as the pups started to droop into sleep.

She knew that the two males had been watching her and studying her ever move. It was a bit unnerving to say the least. She just wanted them to help her find the answers that she needed to help the pups. She knew that she would be here for some time to come. She didn't know how long it would take for her to be able to heal the damage done to them, but the surviving pups were the strongest five.

She just hoped that they would be able to find something and that no more attacks came. She wasn't sure how they would be able to handle the stress.

She was in the middle of jotting down a note when she felt Sesshomaru swell his powers and mix them with an equally powerful being. The amount of youki caused her back to stiffen, and the pups to start to whine and wake from their nap. She placed a barrier around herself and the pups until the powers settled down.

All five pups were crawling over each other in their haste to reach her for protection. Their little bodies started to tremble. Gathering them all within her arms and lap she let her calming aura wash over them, soothing their distress. "Shh, it's alright, pups. Momma will protect you. Rest easy, now."

"Miko-sama!" One of the two males exclaimed. They were not used to miko's and her powers frightened them. They has scurried as far away from her as they could get, while still remaining within the room. They were both shaking in fear.

"Whomever it is that Sesshomaru is greeting, which I presume to be his mother, are flaring their powers and auras so much, that it is scaring the pups. My barrier is sheltering them from the oppressive feeling. They are still too frail to handle that much power. It could send them into shock or worse. I will take no chances with them." Kagome stated. She would really need to talk to Sesshomaru about the flare ups. The pups really couldn't handle that much power coming from two individuals.

Once the powers and aura's settled down, she lowered her barrier, breathing easier as the pups drifted back to sleep.

-SP-

Lord Daiki, had left his rooms earlier in the day, he wanted to speak to Sesshomaru, but first he wanted time to do more thinking on the miko. He still wasn't sure of her or if she was a danger to the pups.

He had felt when Lady InuKimi arrived and slowly made his way towards Sesshomaru. He knew that the female would be taking the female pup when she was well enough, as he himself would be taking the promised pup with him when he was old enough and well enough. He knew that all of the pups were still very weak.

He needed to get to know the female, that was now the mother of the his daughter's pups, even if she was a miko. That thought alone made his stomach turn.

He wondered idly how InuKimi would take the news of a miko. He knew the female hated ningens as much as he did. After all it was a ningen female that had stolen her mate and bore a bastard hanyou pup, only to get the great and powerful inu killed, when she birthed said pup.

He, like all other inu's had kept tabs on the whelp. When Sesshomaru claimed the whelps his, all others backed off. It was his right after all to dispose of the whelp. Then fifty some years ago the damn whelp had gone and messed with some miko and got himself pinned to a damn tree, just when the Shikon no Tama disappeared.

Then four years ago the blasted thing makes a return and now he finds out that the girl tending to his pups is the one that carried the Jewel within her and now she is tending to his grandpups.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady InuKimi." He called as he saw them ahead of him, heading towards the miko and the pups.

Lord Daiki." Both mother and son said, each giving a slight bow of their heads.

"You are on your way to see the pups and the miko." He stated, not asked as he knew that they were.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's reply.

"I wish to accompany you. I would like to see the pups. I also have some questions for the miko."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied. He knew that Daiki would want to see the miko and the pups. Especially after his prior introduction to the miko. He turned and made his way towards his chambers.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome and the pups were not alone, he had felt his healer and scholar within his chambers. Upon entering he watched as they all looked up at him and his guests. Bowing quickly both healer and scholar were ordered out.

Both Daiki and InuKimi watched the girl on the futon with the pups. They watched as she gathered the pups closer to her in a protective manner. They both had to admit that they were pleased that she was thinking of the pups safety above that of her own.

"Miko." Sesshomaru started. "This One would introduce you to this One's mother. Lady Mother InuKimi. Mother, this is the Shikon no Miko, Kagome."

Kagome bowed to his mother, but refused to lower her guard. She had five pups that needed to be protected. "It's an honor, my Lady." She whispered out.

"Hn." InuKimi hummed.

Kagome grit her teeth, she really did hate that sound, it was so dismissive. "If I may make a request?" Kagome asked shyly.

"What would that be." InuKimi asked in a condescending tone. She really had no use for ningen's especially the females.

"I would request that all youkai, please refrain from using so much youki around the pups for awhile."

"Why." InuKimi demanded. She didn't like to be ordered around.

Sesshomaru stood by watching the interaction. He would step in if need be, but Kagome needed to exert dominance, if she hoped to stay with the pups. He mother could be cruel and harsh and she had no love for ningens.

"I make the request, due to the fact that it upsets the pups. To much youki is painful right now. I understand that it is sometimes unavoidable, but it could cause the pups to go into shock. Their souls are damaged, we… meaning the healer, scholar and myself are searching for ways to rectify the issue, but until then. I will take no chances with their health or well-being. As it was I had to place a barrier around them when you and Lord Sesshomaru greeted one another." Kagome bit out. She was getting upset and had to take a deep breath to calm down, she didn't want to upset the pups with her frustrations.

"Why would a miko, care for the well being of a youkai. You are all the same: kill first and never question your actions."

"Don't place me with others. I am nothing like them. I care about all live. I don't kill unless, I have no other choice. For your information I have an adopted kitsune kit. I have raised him for the last four years. I have protected him and I have started his training. I will not harm youkai unless I am forced as in Naraku and or others that wish to harm any innocent whether or not they are human, youkai or even hanyou. I also have a more friends and allies that are youkai or hanyou than human. All I ask is that one gets to know me for me as I don't judge you, just because you are youkai. Not all youkai are evil and not all humans are good. There is good and bad in everything race." Kagome stated heatedly. She was more upset than she thought she should be.

The pups were whining and growling at the upset that their mother was feeling, they didn't like it when she was upset. They hadn't realized that they were being watched by all, but their mother whom had her eyes glued to the other female in the room.

They were all surprised at how the pups were acting, they had watched as the upset miko not only gathered the pups, but that the pups had started growling and whining at the adults, telling them all to leave their mother alone as they snuggled deeper into her, wanting her comfort, protection and love.

"I apologize." She flushed. "I get upset when I am not judged for my own merits or faults. But you can't compare one against the masses. We are all different."

"I see. In that case I wish to… get to know you, better." InuKimi stated, she was impressed and that was not an easy thing to do.

"I agree." Daiki stated. "I would like to get to know you, better. You are after all acting as mother to my daughters pups."

"I would like that as well." Kagome blushed, hotly. She was embarrassed about her actions, but she had pups that needed her and no one was going to stop her from caring for them.

"Miko, we will leave you to settle the pups. This One shall return shortly." Sesshomaru stated as he ushered the others out of the room.

 _Until Next Time..._

AN: I was asked by the person that sent out a challenge to which this story is from if you have any questions or would like to do your own story on this challenge please contact:

Fire Witch 55

Sesshomaru Pups! Challenge

Stories entries must be new and specifically written for this challenge. It can not be place on an existing story.

Sesshomaru and Kagome together.

Other pairings is allowed and welcomed in.

Chapters- 30 to 80

Rating- MA or M

Time Line- Feudal Era. If you have an idea that starts off in Modern time, then you can go of it as well, just make sure that the rest of the story is in Feudal Era time. Any others types of time line, you need to send me a message

Plot line- Sesshomaru has pups and Kagome is the only one that can save them. - Your idea from there on.

Number of pups- Between 6 to 18, oldest pup is male. Your pick on the rest of the genders. You can kill some pups off. I mean if you have ten or eleven pups, you need to save about 5 to 8 of them still alive. If you have 12 to 18, then 10 to 14 pups should still be alive or even still sickly.

Genre- Either Romance, Action, Drama and Horror. – [This if they can have them all.] You pick on two more also.

Warnings- Limes and Lemons are a must have. Non-con can be within too but make sure you have a note at the front of the chapter and where it begins and where it ends.

Prologue and Epilogue can be allowed and will be included in the number of chapters you have.

You need to try and make each admission about 4000 words or over. However, 3000 to 2000 words will be fine as well. That is not including author note of chapter and title of the chapter.  
New characters are needed. Either bad or good, and must have a reason to be here.

Naraku is alive and can be or not be the reason that Kagome can only save the pups or not. Kikyou is bad and is in legal with Naraku. Kouga/Koga is dead or very injured by Kagura or is still alive. The two wolves with him are alive and wound. [Your pick if there are with Kagome or with their pack]

InuYasha is alive, Miroku is alive and Sango are alive, but either one or two or all are injury or either captured by Naraku or a new character [bad guy or gal].

Rin and Shippo are alive and are around 12 to 14 years old. Kagome is around 19 to 20.

No dead lines and this not a contest either. So, you can take your time.

Also, if you have an idea but doesn't fully go with the guild lines please inform me and I will try and help you with your idea.

 _*Note* I got permission to alter some things… Wren_


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This chapter was actually quite fun to write… I had some fun… hehe…

Also I beg all of my Guest reviewers Please Please leave a name of some kind that way if I reply you know to whom I am addressing…

Chapter 16

Kagome was cuddling with the pups as they slept. She was exhausted between studying scrolls, tending to the pups and both the healer and scholar along with Sesshomaru mother and Lord Daiki she needed a nap. Their was only five left and she was so brokenhearted that she hadn't found what she needed to save them all. She was glad that they were so young. Yes, they were intelligent, but they wouldn't remember the pain and grief of losing so many of their siblings.

Just as she started to doze off she felt Kikyou drawing closer to her. How she managed to get past the guards or the barriers was beyond Kagome.

Turning her head she watched almost detached as Kikyou set foot on the balcony that overlooked the gardens, that she loved to look at. Quickly untangling herself from the pups she stood to face her nemesis.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded. She didn't see any of Kikyou's soul collectors. _They must be waiting for her, outside._

"I have come to fetch you. You will come with me." Kikyou ordered, oh how she wished that she could just kill the girl.

"No. I am not going anywhere with you." Kagome spat as she placed the strongest barrier that she could around the futon holding the pups. There was no way that anyone was going to harm them.

Kikyou laughed her, the sound was cold and evil sounding to Kagome. "You think not. I beg to differ. Your barrier may protect these little beasts, but you can't protect everything."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, paling.

"Hm. If you don't come with me. I will just simply have one of my little pets take the soul of a certain human female." Kikyou bit out. She did so love to taunt and hurt the girl. She would have no problem ordering one of her _shinidamachu_ to take the soul of the girl. She meant nothing to Kikyou, but she meant a whole lot more to others.

"You wouldn't!" Kagome yelled, shaking in anger and fear.

"Then you will come quietly or that girl will not live to see the next sunrise." Kikyou bit out snidely.

"Fine. I'll go with you, just don't hurt anyone." Kagome stated in a resigned tone. Her fists clenched holding her anger at bay. She had to do this right. She knew Sesshomaru would show up soon, but she needed to get away from the pups, they couldn't handle the stress at this point.

Kagome watched as Kikyou drew an arrow out of her ever present quiver and snapped a good foot from the arrow head, tossing the fletched end into the fire. Hiding the arrow head within the long sleeve of her kimono, she walked to Kagome grabbing her arm in a bruising hold.

"We are going to walk out of here and no one will see us, unless I wish it. Do you understand?" Kikyou spat as she poked Kagome in the side and tightened her hold on her.

"You won't get away with this." Kagome ground out.

"I already have. Let's go. I don't have all day. I want to get this over with." Kikyou spat as she pulled on Kagome's arm. "One wrong move and I will drive this," she poked Kagome again with the arrow head. "Right through your back, you will be dead before you hit the ground."

Kagome knew what she had to do, but she needed to get all the players in place, first. She knew it was going to be a strain, as she had only tapped into Kikyou once, but she knew, she had the ability, so with that thought, she took a deep breath centering herself.

-SP-

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study, trying desperately to get some work done, but his thoughts plagued him. His pups and the miko. He couldn't believe he was developing feelings for the miko or the fact that his pups kept calling her mother. Her aura was so relaxing to be around even when she was upset, it compelled him to want to comfort her. Even her scent was attractive, she smelled like no human he had ever known.

He stood from his low table to stand by the window, looking out at the late afternoon sky. It was almost time to join the miko and his pups. He wondered not for the first time, if this is what his father had felt for the human hime. "Ridiculous." He uttered quietly, shaking his head.

Just as he was about to return to his work, an image flashed through his mind, with one word, spoken in panic. He knew it was the miko.

-SP-

He was lazing in a tree watching over his friends, Kikyou had gone off to be a lone for a bit. So he was sitting there in a tree watching the stars as his friends lay on the ground sleeping.

Sango was finally talking to Miroku, but she was still angry at him, for bringing Kikyou into the group. She just didn't understand the miko as he did. He loved Kikyou, but he also loved Kagome. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Kagome was after all Kikyou, so he didn't see the difference.

Just as his eyes closed in a light doze and image flashed before his unseeing eyes. Panic, a word, a place. He knew the place, they weren't that far away. "Kikyou!" He yelled as he practically fell out of the tree.

"InuYasha?" Miroku called out, being woken abruptly from the first descent nights sleep he had gotten since they left Kaede's village.

"We've gotta go now! Kikyou's in trouble."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked as he climbed to his feet, quickly cleaning up. He noticed that Sango was doing the same, but not as quickly as Miroku.

"Yes, I'm sure. She sent me an image. She went to Sesshomaru's to get Kagome for us."

"Are you sure you aren't just seeing things?" Sango bit out. She didn't trust the golem.

"If you don't want to come, then stay here. I don't care. I need to save Kikyou from Sesshomaru."

"What about Kagome? She is the reason why we're here after all." Sango yelled, as Kirara transformed into her battle form.

"Kikyou will protect her, until we get there."

-SP-

Kagome walked slowly through the halls of the Keep. Kikyou was correct, they couldn't be seen, though Kagome suspected that the youkai could feel something, as occasionally she saw them rubbing their arms. She didn't dare walk faster. She needed all the players in place first. Then and only then would she finally end the game. She had studied hard this past year. She had practiced until she dropped. She knew that she still had a lot to learn, but she would be able to surprise Kikyou and that would be enough, she hoped.

She didn't care if she go hurt, as long as no else did, especially the pups. They still had such a long way to go, before they were out of the woods. They were still so weak.

Heading for the main doors, Kagome noticed that it was still opened. Perfect that meant that Sesshomaru was there waiting, now she had to make sure that InuYasha was there as well. She needed to do this in front of him. She knew that it would hurt him, but she would end the suffering for both of them.

"Sesshomaru! You Bastard! Where's Kikyou?" Well that answered that question. Kagome knew he would be more concerned over Kikyou, than he would be of her, but that was alright. He would finally see what everyone saw and knew, and then it would be checkmate. Kikyou has walked the world for far too long.

"I have done nothing, _little brother."_ Kagome wanted to groan. Did he have to bait InuYasha. He knew it angered him.

"It seems as though InuYasha doesn't care about a mere copy." Kikyou sneered from behind Kagome, poking her in the back. "InuYasha will keep his brother busy while you and I take our leave of this horrid place."

Kagome didn't say anything as they descended the stone steps leading into the courtyard where she had quickly decided to end the game. Just as the brother's were about to launch themselves at each other, she erected the most powerful barrier that she could bring to bare.

The world seemed to stop. InuYasha and Sesshomaru stopped their movements to look towards the bright pink glowing bubble that formed out of nowhere. Everyone in attendance watched, amazed as Kagome swiftly turned around knocking the broken arrow out of Kikyou's hand and away from them.

"Kagome!" "Kikyou!" Was heard from Kagome's friends. Sesshomaru just looked on curious and angered, that the undead miko was in his home.

"You stupid…!" Kikyou yelled. "You want her to die! Fine!"

Kagome didn't give Kikyou a chance to issue the order, she swept a leg at Kikyou, knocking the other miko to the ground. "This ends now Kikyou. Between you and me only. No one will stop this. You don't have your shinidamachu to aid you in escaping or fighting." Kagome ground out.

"Kagome! Stop!" InuYasha yelled, he still had the Tessaiga in his hands.

"No InuYasha, this has to end."

"Kagome, I'll use the Barrier Breaker, if I have too!" InuYasha yelled, looking at Kikyou then Kagome. He didn't want either of them to be hurt.

Kagome quickly sent a message to Sesshomaru, begging him to stop his brother. Sesshomaru got the message. He had planned regardless, in stopping his brother, he was curious as to what was going on and how it was that the dead miko had gain entry into his home and how she was able to not be seen.

Sesshomaru grabbed his brother by the wrist that was holding the sword, staying his hand and giving him a cold hard look, that dared his younger brother to defy him. He would have no trouble ending the pathetic whelp.

"Tell me why?" Kagome asked, as she waited for the other to stand.

"Why what?" Kikyou spat. She couldn't believe that the girl managed to surprise her. Well she would just have to surprise the stupid girl herself. She shot a ball of energy towards Kagome and watched as the girl dodged her attack, rolling away and back up to her feet, to gain a fighting stance.

"You want to play? Fine." Kagome growled out, sending her own ball of energy back at the golem. Kikyou barely dodged the attack, she wasn't expecting the girl to be able to fire back. She was always under the impression that she couldn't use her powers. What had changed. How did she know how to fight? Why didn't InuYasha tell her? She needed to know these things.

By this point, the courtyard was filling with servants and guards coming out to see what was going on. Seeing two powerful miko within a barrier, they stepped back. The powers being unleashed within the barrier would be enough to purify everything within miles of the Keep.

"Now tell me, why?" Kagome growled out. She wanted everyone to hear the answer, especially the brother's. They both had a stake in the answers that she had figured out, but wanted to hear the admittance, from the guilty.

"You want to know why?" Kikyou herself growled out, as she sent another energy ball at Kagome, this time singeing the upper arm of her haori. "I was ordered to, but I would have done it anyways!"

"Why?" Kagome yelled.

"Why not? They're youkai now aren't they. All youkai need to be purified."

"They're innocent. Babies." Kagome yelled, trying to fight the tears.

"They will grow up, best to kill them now." Kikyou screamed, pulling her bow and knocking it into place. She fired, while Kagome had her head bowed briefly.

Kagome heard the screams of her name as Kikyou fired, but she felt it coming, she felt the power, the rage, the hate, that Kikyou poured into the arrow. Never had she felt something like this. Time seemed to slow as the arrow sped towards her, absently she raised her hand grabbing the arrow by the shaft, effectively stopping it and purifying it instantly, but what Kagome didn't see was the arrow that came right behind the first. She was lucky that she had turned just slightly when catching the first that the second embedded into her shoulder with a solid thud as it hit bone.

Kagome screamed, falling to her knees. Reaching up to the arrow after discarding the one she caught, she wrapped her hand around the shaft, purifying this arrow as well. Putting her hand to her bleeding shoulder, she stood once again to face the miko.

Kikyou hard another arrow drawn and ready to fire, this time making sure her aim was true and that when it hit the girl it would kill her. To Hell with what her master wanted. The girl was going to die. Here and Now.

She fired and watched with a smirk as her arrow flew straight and true, but what she wasn't expecting was that Kagome caught the arrow and with speed did a complete circle throwing the arrow back at her.

Kikyou was grateful that she couldn't feel pain as the arrow that was sent back not only had her powers, but those of Kagome as well and now that same arrow was embedded within her clay stomach.

"Don't even try to pull it out." Kagome warned. "If you do, you will start to lose the stolen souls and since you don't have your collectors, you won't be able to heal." Kagome ground out, through gritted teeth. Her shoulder hurt like hell, her haori now sported a nice dark red river down the left side of her chest and arm.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha yelled. He had watched the fight, he was surprised that Kagome could move the way she did, he didn't see Kagome get hit, his eyes had been solely on Kikyou. He was worried that she would get hurt. He ignored what his nose was telling him. At first he thought it was Kikyou's blood in the air, but when he looked closer at her, she had no blood, but did have an arrow in her stomach.

Sango and Miroku didn't know what to think. They weren't even sure what Kagome was talking about. What babies. How did she learn to fight. Though they were utterly impressed with the way Kagome was handling the fight and against Kikyou of all people was amazing. They never thought that she would finally stand up for herself and hearing InuYasha fret over Kikyou made both of them sick. They had both yelled when they saw the arrows flying towards their friend and when she was hit, but when she threw the third arrow back, that was amazing.

"Why don't you tell him, what you've done. I dare you. Tell InuYasha your part in the murders of his innocent nieces and nephews and the murder of his sister in law and attendants."

Sesshomaru saw red.

InuYasha paled.

Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone!" Kikyou yelled, knocking another arrow.

"Why? Why won't you tell the brother's that it was you that planted those parasites." Kagome gritted, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to stand. She was losing a lot of blood and the pain was unbearable. "That you stole into Sesshomaru's home, killed his mate and five of his pups along with his mate attendants."

"Fine! My master ordered it. I would have done it even without his orders."

"Who? Who is your master?"

"I refuse to tell you. He said that he would kill me." Kikyou spat. She really hated the girl.

"You're dead anyways. So not good enough." Kagome glared at the other with all the anger that she had left. She was weakening. This had to end.

"I deserve to live! You deserve to die. I want what you stole from me!" Kikyou screamed back firing all the arrows, she had left in her quiver in rapid succession at the injured girl.

"KAGOME!" All her friends screamed, but again Kagome ignored them in favor of what was happening in front of her. Raising her hand again slowing time to the point where all the arrows stopped in mid air, she lowered her arm, panting. Closing her eyes she called up everything she had and fired it all back at Kikyou.

This time there was a horrifying scream as the full force of Kagome's powers hit the golem shattering her clay body, releasing all the captive souls within. Everyone standing around the fight watched as countless white orbs started floating skyward, all but one. The largest of the souls flew towards the injured miko.

Kagome caught the soul fragment in her arms, cradling it. The barrier around her shrunk to encase just her and the orb into a tight ball to float a few feet off the ground and blocking the view of what was happening within.

 _Until Next Time..._

AN: Research is a wonderful thing...

I did some research and found that Kikyou did have the ability to be invisible among other talents that she had and I may or may not use. Including the fact that her soul collectors can remove a living soul. Also Kagome seems to be the only one immune to Kikyou's spells… (it could be that due to Kikyou having a piece of Kagome's soul.) I do NOT believe that Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation… to many differences… in spirit and power… As in my research Kagome did have some telepathic abilities towards the end of the anime… I modified for my use…

Next Time: We find out why Kagome is in a cocoon…

We will also see what effects Kikyou's permanent death has on InuYasha…

Guest: I don't know who you are, but I like what you said… about Rin and Kohaku… I have to agree with you all the way… also addressing the Rin and Shippo age thing well it is simple… Rin is human, Shippo is youkai… they age differently… Rin will age and die long before Shippo ever reaches adulthood. As in To Betray a Miko Shippo in that story is a little over a 100 and is about 14 in appearance. Trust me it took me forever to get the math right… I had to work between Sesshomaru (500ish, InuYasha 200ish (150 when pinned to the tree) and Koga about Sesshomaru's age I would think and with what I had learned doing research of Shippo's true age which is 50 something… you are right about a lot of the things you said and I have to agree… who is to say that youkai would be willing to cut their own lives to share with a human mate, let alone willing to have hanyou children since hanyou are scorned. Shippo will be a child for a long time yet… He will not grow up to be Rin's mate not now not in any story I write… it has only been 4 years so by the off chance Shippo is 60 (which I doubt) he is still very young and will act accordingly. He is wise when needed but still just a child…


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I just finished rereading both of my stories here on FF and I must say I am extremely upset… I have found so many mistakes that are not in the original work. I have found spelling errors, grammar errors added words, deleted words, sections that are supposed to be italic aren't, I found a spot that was supposed to be spaced out and wasn't. The original works are written without the mistakes that I have found. I don't understand how the mistakes are getting into the uploads, as far as I am concerned there should be no errors of any kind as I have read and reread my works, but FF has made so many errors it makes my work look like crap. I am not pleased in the slightest with what I have found… as it stands I may try to re-upload all my work to see it that helps with the errors I have found.

So to any that I have told to proof-read your work I apologize as I now know that it was most likely the site that messed with your work as it has done with my own… grrrr….

Chapter 17

 _Last Time..._

This time there was a horrifying scream as the full force of Kagome's powers hit the golem shattering her clay body, releasing all the captive souls within. Everyone standing around the fight watched as countless white orbs started floating skyward, all but one. The largest of the souls flew towards the injured miko.

Kagome caught the soul fragment in her arms, cradling it. The barrier around her shrunk to encase just her and the orb into a tight ball to float a few feet off the ground and blocking the view of what was happening within.

 _Now…_

She was oblivious to the outside world and didn't really care. She cradled her soul fragment to her, feeling what Kikyou had done with her soul. Knowing that the bones and ash that was once the former miko were now at rest.

A voice within her mind spoke softly, gently. "You are almost whole once again."

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned within her mind.

"You were given your soul back, that was wrongly stolen from you. Kikyou was never you previous incarnate as all had thought."

"But she was burned taking the Jewel with her." Kagome stated the things that Kaeda had told her and had no reason not to believe her.

"No. Just because she was cremated with the Jewel and you were born with it, does not make you her reincarnation. You are mine."

"You're Midoriko, aren't you?" Kagome's mental voice said awed. She had a feeling that it was the legendary miko.

"Yes. Not all of my soul went into creating the Jewel. Like you my soul was far larger than others, though your soul is far more pure than my own."

"I don't understand." Kagome was confused.

"When I created the Jewel, most of my soul went into the creation of the Jewel. I did not know that using the remaining energy would create the Jewel. I was hoping to purify the youkai that I was battling. Shortly before the final outcome they merged to become one. I was seriously injured and would have died either way. I had lost an arm in the battle and was losing a lot of blood. So, I used everything I had left and trapped the youkai with me within my soul. We have fought since that day. The piece of my soul or fragment took a millennium for the Kami to rebuild and repair the damage. When you were conceived you inherited my soul or at least a part of it. The Jewel with most of my remaining soul was attracted to it, wanting to be whole once again. I am saddened to say that the creature had managed to seal your powers away while you were still within your mother's womb. When most of him was destroyed in the land of the living, it broke the seal as you know, giving you the full use of said powers."

"I understand now."

-SP-

Outside Kagome's cocoon, Sesshomaru wanted answers, but first he had the overwhelming need to verify that his pups were safe. He would return once he was sure. So with that thought he vanished from the courtyard, uncaring that he was being followed by his mother and Daiki.

All three arrived at the room the guards standing by the doors confused, though they said not a word as their Lord threw the shoji door open and entered the room followed by the Lady Mother and Daiki.

"Sesshomaru?" His mother questioned upon seeing the pink barrier around the futon holding the pups.

Sesshomaru gave an inaudible sigh seeing that the miko was even now protecting the pups. He walked slowly towards the barrier when he heard his mother's voice. He ignored all around him in the need to verify the well being of his pups.

Slowly he raised his hand to the barrier feeling the power behind it. He had to admit even to himself that it was a strong barrier, but what he wasn't expecting was that when his hand came into contact with the barrier it slid through without any resistance or pain, it actually felt warm and welcoming to him.

Without further thought he walked through the barrier to the gasps of those behind him. He knew they were expecting him to be either purified or severely burned, but neither was the case.

He made his way towards his whimpering pups, all of whom were crying for their mother. It was obvious that they could feel not only his distress, but hers. He let out a soft fumble letting them know that he was there.

Sitting on the futon he checked them over before turning his attention to the others.

"It appears that the miko ensured the safety of the pups, when the other arrived." Sesshomaru stated, pleased with the miko's actions. She has been proving that she is more than capable of not only handling herself, but the pups and their safety as well.

He watched as both his mother and Daiki both attempted to gain access within the barrier and failed.

"Why can we not pass through?" Daiki demanded. He wanted in so that he could check the well being of the pup he was going to inherit.

-SP-

Outside in the forest bordering the castle, Kage watched as the miko brought out another female, surmising that was the one that his master wanted, he was preparing to make their leave, when the living miko put up a barrier and fought the undead miko and won. He knew his master was going to be angry with this new development.

He could feel the living miko's powers and knew that he would not be able to be too close to her. Her light was too bright and would dispel the shadows that he was part of.

He would have to inform his master of this as well. This living miko could pose a genuine threat.

He concluded that he would remain within the shadows until she emerged from the now solid pink barrier. Any information would be of great usefulness and with the now dead miko, dead, acquiring information would be much harder.

That is unless his master is able to obtain the aid of spider hanyou.

-SP-

After Midoriko faded back into the ether from which she came, Kagome received a strange being within the confines of her cocoon. She could actually make out the image, but she felt no threat.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned the entity.

"It matters not, but I have come to aid you and to give you something that will help you save the pups."

"Any help would be appreciated, I have been trying to find away to save them."

"We know. Take this soul and use it along with that of the pups and the one that you hold within your grasp. You must combine the souls together and feed it to the pups slowly. If you proceed to quickly the shock will kill them." The light entity stated, it's voice was neither male nor female.

"Whose soul did it belong to. I don't want to take it if it was meant for someone else." Kagome's voice quivered at the thought of becoming like Kikyou and stealing a soul that didn't belong to her.

"Fear not child, this soul gladly gives itself."

"Who?" Kagome needed to know who the soul was.

"Does it really matter?" The entity sounded curious to Kagome.

"To me it does, and I would like to be able to tell the pups to whom they owe their lives to or at least part of their soul."

"Very well, We shall tell you. Once you have completed combining the souls together, the soul will be a mix of the pup that you hold, your own and the pups grandsire along with the soul that was housed for the past several years in the dead miko's remains. Whatever the pups cannot hold will be given to you to repair your own damaged soul, but be warned, until such time as the pups souls are fully repaired you will be in pain."

"Why?" Kagome was used to pain, she had been living with it for so long it didn't really matter to her, but she was curious.

The entity seemed to laugh, before it responded. "We forgot how curious you mortals are. Very well, We shall explain.

-SP-

InuYasha stood ramrod straight after witnessing Kagome kill Kikyou. He couldn't believe that Kagome would do something like that, but she did say that Kikyou killed his sister in law and five pups, plus others.

He slowly turned towards his friends seeing Sango and Miroku close the floating barrier, that now housed Kagome. Moving stiffly he walked towards the pile of ash, bones and miko garb. Taking the white top, he knelt down and carefully gathered the ash and bone fragments that had once been Kikyou and wrapping them to deliver to Kaede to have them re-interned.

When he was done and had secured the bundle he made his way over to Sango and Miroku.

"Did you guys know that Kagome could fight like that?" He asked, his tone sorrowful and a bit angry. He didn't know what to feel. Kikyou was gone now at Kagome's hands, Kagome knew how to fight and didn't tell anyone.

"No, InuYasha. We didn't know." Miroku stated for both him and Sango, whom didn't take their eyes off of the pink floating sphere.

"Kagome killed Kikyou." InuYasha's voice sounded off to the three.

"She did." Miroku stated in agreement, wondering where he was going with this.

"Do you really think Kikyou did what she said?"

"What do you mean, InuYasha?" Again Miroku spoke.

"Do you think she really killed all those people. Pups and Sesshomaru's mate and the others."

"Honestly, I would have to say yes to that, InuYasha. She has on numerous occasions attempted to kill Kagome."

"But..."

"No buts, InuYasha." Sango spoke. "You don't know half of what she has done or the many times that Kagome has gone out of her way to save her just for you. This time it was bad, because it wasn't Kagome that was her target, but innocent children. Do you think that the real Kikyou would have killed children?" Sango didn't understand why he would try to defend Kikyou after all that they had seen and heard this day alone, not counting all the other things that wretched golem had done.

"Do you think Kagome is alright in there?" InuYasha asked not really wanting to talk about Kikyou anymore right now. He was hurting. The woman that he loved was dead at the hands of the first person that had ever really accepted him, other than his mother and that same friend was now encased in a solid barrier of reiki and that couldn't be seen through. It was hard enough being this close to that much reiki, as it made his skin itch and feel uncomfortable, where usually Kagome's powers were warm and comforting, this was hot and irritating against his youki, though he didn't show it, especially in front of other youkai. It would be a sure sign of weakness and he couldn't show how much it bothered him.

He looked around for his brother and not finding him, he growled his annoyance. Lifting his nose in the air he followed his brother's scent into the palace and up the stairs, down a hall, seeing guards standing in front of a room he went to enter, but was stopped. He had questions and Sesshomaru had answers, besides who better to take his frustrations out on than his arrogant half-brother.

Looking into the room he could see Sesshomaru sitting on a futon with a pup in his clawed hands, along with what looked like his mother and some other male watching on, from outside another pink barrier. He was really getting tired of all the barriers around here.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled.

"What do you want half-breed." Was Sesshomaru's reply with a growl, not looking at his half-brother, knowing that Kagome's barrier would keep the half-wit from harming his pups in any way other than having to listening to the half-breeds mouth.

"I want to know what the fuck is going on." InuYasha demanded.

"Did you not hear the miko, or do your hanyou ears not work." Sesshomaru said as he gently laid the pup down, before standing and leaving the protection of the barrier that Kagome had placed around the pups. He didn't look at anyone as he left the room knowing that the barrier would protect the pups until Kagome returned to care for them or until he returned.

Sesshomaru listened as his mother and Daiki were firing off questions and InuYasha grumbled about what was happening out in the courtyard and threatening to use his Barrier Breaker on the barrier around to free the girl. At that Sesshomaru spun around pinning his brother to the nearest wall.

"You will not touch that barrier. You no not what is happening within and you could harm the miko."

"What the fuck do you care, you hate humans!" InuYasha growled out, grabbing his brother's wrist in a futile attempt to get him to release him, but found Sesshomaru too strong to fight. Looking into his brother's red tinted eyes, he knew that this was one fight he wouldn't win.

"The miko is under this One's protection for as long as this One's pups are in need of her. You will not harm her or any other in my domain. Is that understood, half-breed." Sesshomaru growled out digging his claws into InuYasha neck drawing blood.

"Keh." Was InuYasha's usual reply.

-SP-

Within the reiki cocoon, Kagome listened carefully to what the entity had relayed to her about the pain and on how to merge and meld the souls into one and on how to give a little at a time to the pups and how long it would actually take to see it done. She would do anything to save the pups, regardless of the cost to herself.

"Won't I purify they youkai soul. I mean I know I took the pups soul within me, but it was still so young and untainted by life."

"Technically any youkai entering a miko's body should be purified, but you are different. You hold all life sacred, your own soul knows the difference, but the youkai soul will cause you pain as it is the opposite of your pure light."

"But you said that what is left will be absorbed by my own soul. Does that mean that I will be in pain for the rest of my life?"

"No child. Once your soul fully absorbs the left over you will be uncomfortable for a time, until you become accustomed to the new addition to your soul."

"Oh."

"Fear not child, all will be well."

"Will there be any side effects to the pups or myself?"

"We are unsure of the full effects, but you have already given the pups protection from the harm of reiki with your milk, if anything your part of the blending will ensure their resistance to reiki, their grandsire's youkai soul will give them strength and power, they all have their sire's natural ability to poison and the resistance to poison, they received very little from their dame, you will give them more and will become their mother in soul and deeds, as they have already claimed you as such."

"Oh."

Kagome winced as first the soul that Kikyou had entered her body and when the much larger and stronger soul of the former Lord entered her she screamed within her cocoon, it hurt more than she had at first thought it would.

Panting she started the process of melding the three other souls with her own.

-SP-

Sesshomaru exited the palace ignoring those that trailed after him, as he made his way back to where Kagome was still encased within the barrier.

The closer he got to it the more his skin tingled with the purity that was being used. He could hear the whispers of fear from the inhabitants of the palace.

 _Well, at least the miko has proven that she can take handle her own_. Now he didn't have worry so much about her within the palace. If she was willing to not only fight but destroy one of her own kind, then she was more than capable of destroying a youkai and with the amount of power still be generated from the barrier, it would deter most from even contemplating harming the miko.

"Any change?" InuYasha asked his friends as he along with Sesshomaru walked back to the barrier.

"Nothing as of yet, I'm afraid." Miroku answered. Sango could and wouldn't leave until she knew Kagome was alright.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

 _Last Time:_

 _Well, at least the miko has proven that she can take handle her own_. Now he didn't have worry so much about her within the palace. If she was willing to not only fight, but destroy one of her own kind, then she was more than capable of destroying a youkai and with the amount of power still being generated from the barrier, it would deter most from even contemplating harming the miko.

"Any change?" InuYasha asked his friends, as he along with Sesshomaru walked back to the barrier.

"Nothing as of yet, I'm afraid." Miroku answered. Sango couldn't and wouldn't leave until she knew Kagome was alright.

Now:

To say he was angry would be a gross understatement of the era. He had watched as the dead and living miko fought. He was surprised at the skills that the living miko demonstrated. She was posing more of a problem than she was worth. He would need to rectify this situation quickly. He needed to get his hands on that female or have her dispensed with as quickly as possible.

Thinking of the proposed alliance and how it could benefit him.

"Kagura." He growled out. Damn he hated the female, but she was strong, in fact one of his strongest creations.

~SP~

Hours past waiting for Kagome to emerge from her cocoon, the sun had long since risen, Sesshomaru had gone to the pups several times feeding them with his youki and listening to the pups call for their mother, their distress was upsetting him to the point where he was almost tempted to have InuYasha use his Barrier Breaker to break through to the miko, but he feared harm to the girl, she was still needed to tend to the pups and to find a way to heal them.

It was well past dark when the pups had fallen into exhausted sleep and with the new day the pups were still slumbering, which was worrying in itself, now Sesshomaru and the others including his brother's group stood vigilant around the reiki cocoon. He was getting frustrated with how long it was taking and being this close to his half-wit half-brother was making him want to kill something.

All the whelp did was complain, about one thing or another. Even the monk and slayer attempted to get him to be close his mouth.

His mother and Lord Daiki both had retired earlier in the evening, finding no reason to stand around waiting for a human female, even if their grandpups saw her as their mother. They didn't even bother to check on the happenings outside when the new day dawned. They would check in on Sesshomaru later.

Just as he was about to return to his pups the cocoon lowered towards the ground and started to dissolve. Particles of reiki dust floated into the air, only to be caught by the light breeze to be carried away. Leaving behind the injured miko curled into a ball, her knees drawn to her chest. Her hands were curled into her chest as if she was holding something precious to her.

He was kneeling by her side faster than his brother or his companions could move. The scent of the miko's blood permeated the air around the courtyard, where hours ago the scent had faded when she was encased within her reiki cocoon.

He could feel something was drastically off with the miko. Her aura seemed to be more chaotic than he had ever felt before. He would have to question her about what exactly it was that he was feeling and smelling coming from her.

-SP-

Pain, pain was the first thing she recognized. Her body hurt everywhere. The entity was correct when they said that she would be feeling pain, but she didn't expect to hurt this much. Her body also felt too full, though she was expecting that, she knew that she would need to start healing the pups as soon as she could get to them. The process was going to take a long time as it was. She was also curious to know how Sesshomaru would take it, knowing that his own father was helping the pups to live.

"Miko."

Opening her blurry eyes, she heard and felt more than saw.

"Sess… Sesshomaru?" Her voice sounded weak and distant, filled with pain even to her. She couldn't even move her head with the amount of pain she was in.

"Can you stand." Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the girl, feeling the waves of pain coming from her.

"No. Can't move. Pups." Kagome stated just above a whisper, she couldn't even move her own body right now. She hated having to depend on someone to carry her, but she needed to get to her pups.

"They are fine." Sesshomaru stated, not wanting to inform the others how distraught the pups actually were, though he was impressed once again with this ningen, she was putting others before herself, though a bit foolish with the amount of pain he could feel coming from her.

"Need to..." Kagome whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as another wave of pain raged through her body, she needed to tell him to take her to them. She needed to get a little space within her own body, the feel of fire and ice within her was making her want to explode. It didn't help that and Touga's soul was quite powerful and having him inside her was very painful against her reiki, at least until she adapted, which would take time. Time that she couldn't spare right now.

"Get up, wench. You ain't that hurt." Grumbled InuYasha, he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to be and after him losing Kikyou, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

The next thing the hanyou knew was that he was flying threw the air, from the punch his brother delivered to his face. The only indication that it was Sesshomaru that had sent his brother flying, was his hair floating back to settle behind his kneeling form.

"Miko."

"Please… take me… to pups… can help now." Kagome groaned out, her eyes squeezing shut again, as she panted passed the pain, trying to stay conscious, tears leaking from her eyes, with the effort it was taking her not to scream for all she was worth.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Souls… can… fix… now." Kagome said, trying to explain, it was hard with the amount of pain that she was in, but she knew it would get better the more that she was able to feed to the pups and being that their were five pups meant that she could give more of what she was holding within and for her body to adapt to the youkai souls within her. The pup was easy as it was small and seriously damaged, but Touga's was large and powerful, she had never felt anyone so powerful before, though Sesshomaru was a close second.

She wondered if Sesshomaru's soul would be this large and powerful or was he stronger, if so how did he contain that much, she was ningen and had an abnormally large soul, even with a piece missing.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as he gently lifted the miko into his arms, hearing her groan and gasp as more waves of pain rolled off of her. He didn't stop to explain to any what was happening, her shoulder would need to be tended to, but she was more concerned with tending to the pups and he was not about to deny that request, if it would save the lives of his young and repair the damage that was done to them.

He ignored InuYasha and his companions as they raced to keep up with him, but once he entered into his chambers and the doors closed, he knew his guards would keep all others out until he stated otherwise.

Passing through the barrier, he had them settled onto the futon and the pups could feel and smell Kagome, they awoke, whining and whimpering only to crawl their way to their mother, they could feel her pain and distress, but they also wanted to be fed and held, to feel their mother's loving caress.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called as the girl started to drift into unconsciousness.

"Feed." Kagome stated weakly, she knew she needed to start this process. So with that in mind she attempted to untie her top, but her left arm wouldn't move and her right wasn't cooperating very well either. "Help... please." She begged, as another tear fell from her eyes. At this point she didn't care whom saw her, she needed to do this, as much as the pups needed to be healed.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in opening her top, he noticed the injury to her shoulder and could feel the taint from the dead miko, the wound would need to be tended to, as it still bled and looked angry along with swollen. He wondered idly how much damaged was done to her arm, it may hamper her ability to use her bow.

Placing the first two needy and starving pups to her breasts, he ended up having to hold both pups as the miko didn't seem to have the strength, though she slowly and painfully raised her right hand that lightly glowed a bluish white with hints of red to stroke the pups.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched as the pups themselves also started to glow, taking the light within their small bodies, before the light stopped and the miko sighed, when the pups finished feeding. Sesshomaru set them down, almost swearing that they looked better, as he picked up the next two and watched as the same thing happened.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru, feeling that what she was attempting was working and that she was actually transferring small bits of the blended soul into the pups and helping them to merge and mend their damaged souls.

"What is happening. Why are the pups glowing."

Now that she was able to free some space within herself some of the pain died down a little bit, not a lot mind you, but enough to allow her a little breathing room.

"Souls repairing." Kagome panted out. "Mine, pup's, stolen and your father. Mixed to fix." Kagome stated, though she wished she could see his face. She knew she sounded off and not making a lot of sense, she just hoped that he understood what she was saying.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at what the girl declared. "Kagome, you are not making sense. How can that be possible."

"Kami."

"Are you telling me that the Kami wish for my pups to survive."

"Our pups and yes. Will need to meditate to control pain. Will explain more later, promise." It was still taking everything that she had in her not to pass out. The pain from being a soul bearer and her injuries was almost too much for her body to handle. She was after all only human.

Sesshomaru's mind was frozen in shock. He didn't know what to make of everything that the girl had said. The Kami stepped in to save the pups and his father as well. He had never heard of such a thing ever happening before.

He looked down at the girl that was healing his pups to see that she had slipped into unconsciousness. He bent he head so that his mouth was beside her ear and spoke so only she would be able to hear, if she were awake. "Thank you."

~S.P.~

InuYasha was pissed. Where did his brother get off punching him, when dealing with Kagome. It wasn't like she was badly hurt. She had taken worse injuries and got around just fine.

He couldn't understand why she was behaving the way she was, along with the fact that she actually beat his Kikyou in a fight. Where did she learn the skills and who the hell has been training her.

Last he knew she could barely fire her bow.

Turning to Sango and Miroku. "Are you sure you guys haven't been teachin' the wench behind my back?" He asked, his anger still high and the fact that the guards and the servant girl wouldn't let him into the room pissed him off even more.

"No." They both stated, as they watched their friend.

"Though her skills are most impressive." Miroku added. "Did you feel her aura after she came out of the cocoon?" He asked the other two. He doubted it, since neither had commented on it.

"She took Kikyou's soul back." InuYasha stated irritated. It wasn't right. Kikyou should have lived. Didn't she give enough of herself. Hell she died, and was brought back.

"It is more than that, InuYasha. The soul was Kagome's to begin with, but that is besides the point, I also felt a youkai soul within her as well."

"What the fuck are you talking about. Her miko powers would purify any youki that entered her body."

"Are you sure about that?" Miroku questioned. He knew what he felt and saw. He had no doubt that their beloved little miko, now housed a youkai soul within her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Kikyou told me. It is a natural defense for miko and if she had youki in her it would kill her, much like what her powers would do to youkai." InuYasha stated, his Kikyou was well trained and she knew what she was talking about.

Sango didn't know what to make of all that she was seeing or hearing, she was at a total loss, all she knew was that her best friend was now in a guarded room with one of the most deadly youkai to walk the lands, that was known to hate humans, well except for Rin and she wasn't able to be there to protect her.

-SP-

"Hold on Kouga, we'll find sister in a couple of days and she will take good care of you. You'll see." Stated a very worried Ginta.

"I don't think he can hear you." Hakkaku stated sadly.

Both ookami knew that Kouga was getting worse by the day. They weren't sure if he would last long enough to get to the little miko in time to save his life, let alone save his legs, which were now swollen and badly festering. They both had a hard time with the stench of their leaders wounds.

They both knew that he should have healed, but whatever was done this to him, also prevented his normal healing. They hoped that their pack sister could help him, before it was too late.

They knew that they were in the Western Lands, now it was just a matter to time before they either found the castle or were found by Sesshomaru's guards or army, either way at this point they didn't care as long as they could find their sister and get help for their leader.

-SP-

A handcart full of personal possessions rolled into a small, but lively village with two males, the older pulling the cart, while the younger walked beside it, both armed old swords, and dressed like any other villager, but it was clear to any that set eyes on them, that they were not from this particular village.

They looked around the human village when they heard a young female.

"Shippo! Get back here!."

They watched in awe as the young female chased a rusty colored hair boy with a fluffy tail holding a basket above his head laughing joyously.

What they didn't expect was for said boy to run into the younger male, both males "oomphed", causing both to fall to the ground and the contents of the basket to spill onto the ground on all over the two males.

The girl whom appeared to be about her early teens stood over the males, her hands on her hips, scowling at the now recognizable kitsune kit. The older male watched on in amusement, at seeing a human girl scold a youkai, even if it was only a young kit.

"If you ruined those herbs, Kaede-sama will have you hide." The girl scolded.

"Pardon me miss." The older male called out to her, seeing the look in his sons eyes as his mouth hung open and his eyes practically falling out of his head, as he looked at the girl in awe.

"Huh?" Rin said as she turned to see an older male holding the handles of a hand cart. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." She rambled as she looked around and saw that the male Shippo knocked over was quite handsome, his black hair and large deep brown eyes was still sitting on the ground staring up at her. She couldn't help but blush at the adoration she saw in his eyes.

Seeing his friend blush, Shippo looked around seeing two new people.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked a bit rudely. He didn't like the idea of his friend blushing at a new boy.

"Shippo!" Rin cried. "Don't be rude. What would Onee-san say?"

"But..." He tried, really he did. InuYasha would say worse.

"No buts."

"Fine. I'm sorry. I'm Shippo and this is my friend Rin, how can we help you?" Shippo said knowing Rin was right and his momma would be upset with him for being rude. He really did need to stop listening to that baka InuYasha all the time. Though when Rin smiled that he did right, it made him feel better.

"I'm Taka and this is my boy Tadashi." The older male stated. "Could you direct us to the headman or whomever is in charge of this village. We are looking for a new village to settle in, as our last was attacked and destroyed." The older male now known as Taka asked.

"Of course, we can help. You are looking for Kaede-sama she is the village miko here and she will be able to help you. Just follow us. Well after Shippo picks up all the herbs that is." Rin said with a cheery smile towards the male and a slight scowl towards Shippo. The boy Tadashi seemed to be in a pure state of shock at seeing this beautiful girl standing before him.

She seemed so grown up, but so young at the same time and with her hair in a lopsided ponytail, her deep brown soulful eyes and her dark blue yukata with with birds in flight. She was beautiful. He couldn't keep his own blush from his face, as he absently helped the kitsune kit clean up the herbs.

 _Until Next Time:_


	19. Chapter 19

AN: sitting here trying my hardest to write this chapter and some disrespectful person is playing music so loud (if they want to call that music that is) that it only sound like 'ooba lally' with my windows closed… please bare in mind that I also live on the 3rd floor… I see no reason to play music so loud that no one can hear their own tv's or music… that is disrespectful and very rude… I was raised that if you want to listen to that, that's fine, but play it for yourself, as not everyone wants to hear it or feel it… and it didn't help having to watch my hyper 4 year old granddaughter that loves to talk… about nothing and sing… lol

Chapter 19

"Mimi." Sesshomaru called out in his normal tone.

"Yes, My Lord?" The girl said in a hushed voice, as she peaked into the room, not daring to open the door wide, with the hanyou and humans standing not far off.

Sesshomaru could smell the stench of his half-brother and companions. It seemed as though only the girl in his arms bathed daily. He noted as he buried his nose into Kagome's hair, though the scent of her blood, was doing strange things to him once again. It was drawing him in. but he was also angered at the idea of her being injured, along with the scent of the taint, was fouling her normally pleasant scent.

"Get Yoshi, the girl is injured." He ordered. "Find rooms for our _uninvited_ guests. I will speak with them after I see to the girl." He didn't want anyone knowing of his growing respect or affections for the little miko, whom was resting still in his arms. The pups had decided that they wanted to be as close to her as they possibly could and had climbed on her in their normal rest positions.

"Of course, my Lord." Mimi stated, as she quickly closed the door and ran off to get the healer and to find Aki, to find rooms for their quests. She wasn't much impressed with the hanyou and his mouth, but knew that Kyo and Shin would keep them from disturbing her lord, the miko and the pups.

Truth be told she really liked the miko. She was so different than other miko and most humans, that she had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting. Though her powers scared her terribly.

She had been helping the miko… Kagome since her lord ordered her and the girl didn't want all the honorifics and she treated her, a lowly servant as an equal, not even the late Lady treated her so kindly. She had talked with Kagome, while her lord was busy with his work and saw how she tended and loved the pups, even though they were not hers, she treated them as such.

She had been surprised, when the miko had told her, about adopting a kitsune kit some years back. No one that she had ever heard of would have taken in a youkai pup. Youkai were known to let an orphans fend for themselves and if they died, it just showed that the pup was weak and didn't deserve to live, but to have a human take a pup was unheard of. Most humans hated youkai, especially miko, but to hear her stories made her smile.

~SP~

"So, when is the Bastard going to let us see the Wench?" InuYasha growled out, loudly. He really wanted to get out of here. He wanted to find the rest of the shards and maybe with the wish he could wish Kikyou back to life, he still did have her ashes after all.

"You would do well to mind your tongue, half-breed." Kyo growled back at the insolent pup. He knew who he was, everyone did and didn't much care for the disgusting whelp, that and the whelp was seriously in need of a bath. Same with the humans that accompanied the hanyou.

Kyo had taken note that the miko took a bath every day and when she past him even before bathed or walked in front of him, her scent was pleasing and not offensive, as well as her strange aura, it was calming.

What puzzled him the most, was the fact that the little miko never had the scent of fear on her when his lord was around, if anything she seemed more relaxed.

He had seen her defend the pups and had talked to Mimi, about how she actually cared for the pups. He honestly didn't know what to make of her. She was like no miko he had ever encountered before.

Shin didn't know what to make of all of this, as this was his first day here. He was ordered to not only guard the miko, but help her train. He didn't see much use in helping a miko train in killing youkai, but Kyo had told him a little bit about the miko, earlier he had watched as his lord carried the small female into his chambers and close the door.

Even Mimi had told him a little of the strange miko and how she cared for the pups, and didn't want to be treated as someone better. She treated everyone the same and expected the same in return.

"Keh. The Wench needs to get out here, so we can leave." InuYasha growled. He was sorely tempted to rush past these two idiots and get Kagome himself, it didn't matter what his brother said, she had a job to do and she was going to do it.

"InuYasha. Maybe it would be wise to settle down and wait for your brother..."

"Half-brother." InuYasha growled louder at the insult. He hated Sesshomaru and nothing was going to change that.

Just as InuYasha was going to rush the guards, the shoji opened and Sesshomaru stepped out, long enough to again punch his brother in the face, sending him flying down the hall, past his healer and servant.

"You will be silent, half-breed, the miko is resting. This One will explain in time what has occurred." Sesshomaru growled. He would have to punish Mimi for not taking his unwanted guests with her.

He so wanted to either sigh or pinch the bridge of his nose. He had a major headache forming, and smelling the pain and blood from the miko, was not helping him, on top of dealing with his idiot half-brother.

Turning back around not only seeing Yoshi rushing down the hall, Mimi right behind him. _Good, she will get the fools away from my chambers._

"Her left shoulder is injured." Sesshomaru stated, before turning his attention to the servant, sending her a glare.

"My apologies, my lord. I figured the miko needed the healer quickly. Aki-san is having rooms prepared. I will show them the way." The servant squeaked out.

"Hn." He hummed. He was not pleased in the slightest.

"I ain't leaving, until I see Kagome." InuYasha argued, as he once again stood before his brother, after running the distance he was punched.

"As this One has stated, the miko is resting." Turning he gave his guards a look that they knew and understood, as they both pushed and prodded the humans and hanyou down the hall, away from their lords rooms."

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha bellowed.

An echo from Sesshomaru's room made everyone stop in their tracks and look at the hanyou that was now on the floor.

Sesshomaru smirked knowing that Kagome had done, what she had to do, too get the mongrel to shut up. He had heard her scream that word at his half-brother many times and each time he found amusement in the power the little miko had, with one word. He was also sure, that he would be hearing her 'sit'ting him more than once, before the hanyou and his companions left his home.

Turning his attention to the occupants of his rooms, he saw the barrier still in place and Yoshi hadn't taken more than a couple of steps from the door.

"My Lord, perhaps it would be best to tend to the miko, away from the pups, seeing as I can't get near her barrier." Said the quivering and quaking healer.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stated, as he walked through the barrier, gently lifting the miko, walking back out, carrying her over to a pile of cushions and laying her down gently, for the healer to tend to her.

Sesshomaru had already arranged her garments so that he left arm and shoulder were exposed, which caused his fangs to tingle, leaving the rest of her covered. He didn't think the girl would want others to see her breasts, hell he didn't want others to look at her breasts, they were for his viewing and his pups nursing.

Speaking of which he would need to heal them again. It seemed, that his pups also enjoyed the taste of the miko's milk and blood.

~SP~

Jaken was scowling at the boy, that Rin was currently helping settle into the village. He had noticed the blush on both of their faces and he new, that his lord would not be pleased, that some human male, was sniffing around the girl, even though she was sent here to learn about being a ningen female.

He had also noticed that the kit had been scowling as well, though the kit was also helping the ningens get settled.

Scowling again as the conversation between the old miko and the ningen male of the day before, played out again in his mind. He had been sitting in the old miko's hut, grumbling about the unfairness of having being sent to this foul village, by his great and powerful lord.

" _I see this village is friendly towards youkai?" The male questioned._

" _Hai. As long as the youkai is peaceful. We have not only the kit, but a inu-hanyou that calls this village home, as well as another miko, a monk, and a slayer, along with a nekomata. We also have an inu-dai-youkai that stops in to check on his ward. Is that a problem?" The old miko asked in return._

" _No. I take it, that they also help protect the village?"_

" _Hai."_

" _Then this will be the safest place, for my son and I."_

His eyes again traveled to his young charge long enough to see the now constant blush on her cheeks. He didn't see anything special about the boy. He looked much the same as any other, pathetic ningen.

~SP~

Shippo wasn't happy, his friend was more interested in this new boy, than she was in wanting to play. She had been dragging him around with her and the human boy, showing him around while talking about the people and happenings around the village.

She had even dragged him into conversations about some of the adventures, that he had with his group, in between her telling the other boy about her own adventures with her lord and master Jaken and Ah-Un.

It was all very frustrating for the kit, he wanted to play, to get his mind off the worry he had for his mother. He had been having a bad feeling about things since InuYasha had brought Kikyou into the group. He knew Sango was really angry with Miroku, for siding with InuYasha about the clay witch.

All of it didn't sit well with the small kit.

He hoped that his momma would be safe and that she would come back to him soon. He really did miss her.

~SP~

Sesshomaru now stood in his study, looking out his window, letting the gentle breeze caress his face, after making sure that Kagome was tended too and placing her back with the pups, he had dismissed Yoshi, to tend to the rest of his injuries, which he didn't mind tending to. He had left Mimi to watch over the miko and the pups, even if she couldn't get past the barrier, she was to alert him when she awoke or if there was a problem.

His thoughts kept drifting back to the miko. Her breasts were so soft and responsive to his tongue and lips, as he healed the tiny bite and claw marks from the pups.

He still couldn't get over how good her milk and blood tasted. It left him feeling light headed and aroused. Which in itself should have disgusted him. He was just thankful that the girl was still unconscious.

He was having a hard time with himself. He never thought that he would be so drawn to a ningen, let alone a miko. In his own defense, that same miko has been proving, that she is a worthy candidate to be the lady of his lands.

Of course she would need more training, which she seemed eager to have. He could start with the customs of the inu and the heritage, since she will be helping instruct the pups.

Youkai customs were so different than ningen customs, that much he knew from his own teachings as a pup. Though now, his pups would need to know a bit about her customs as well, since they will have a blended soul.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about that. He couldn't believe his ears, when she had told him, that the Kami themselves had stepped in to save the remaining pups, and that his father along with her, were all giving his pups pieces of themselves.

He still needed to talk to Kagome more, about what she said and what is happening. It was all very confusing to himself, let alone the fact that he would need to explain all of this to others.

He let out a silent sigh.

He knew this next meeting was not going to be a pleasant one, with all those that were now in his home, but it would be needed as he was not fond of having to repeat himself. So they would all have to deal with it.

"Tomo." He called to his guard at the door.

"My Lord." Said male opened the door, bowing deeply, without entering the room.

"Have my mother, Lord Daiki, along with my half-brother and his companions, brought here."

"Right away, My Lord." The male said, sliding the door closed quietly, before rushing off to do his lords bidding.

It didn't take long, before he felt the aura's of the ones he had summoned coming down the hall. None of the seemed pleased, though Sesshomaru at this point couldn't care less. He just wanted to get this meeting over with, so that he could get back to Kagome and the pups.

"What the fuck, Sesshomaru." InuYasha growled out. InuYasha wasn't happy about being dragged away from Kagome. Let alone the fact that he was still in his brothers home and seeing his bitch of a mother, wasn't helping his mood.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "Do you wish to know what is happening or would you rather another lesson, _little brother."_ The gleam in his eyes told everyone, that he wouldn't mind putting the whelp in his place yet again.

"Keh. Get on with it then, so I can get the hell out of this place." InuYasha grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He hated admitting it, but the last couple of punches seemed stronger and he wasn't liking it. He knew Kagome was behind it. He would have to deal with her, once he got her away from this place.

Once everyone was seated, he sat himself behind his desk, looking at the group in front of him. _No this was not going to be pleasant._

"As some of you are aware. I had taken a mate some months back. Not long ago, it appears that the undead miko." He heard InuYasha growl, but ignored it. "found away to infiltrate my home. In the process she killed two of my guards, my mate along with her attendants. She also infected my pups with a soul eating parasite. Which at the time was unknown to me."

InuYasha and his group were astounding at what they were hearing. They had never heard Sesshomaru talk so much, let alone in first person. They knew then that this was serious.

"It was suggested by my healer, to seek the aid of a miko. Their is only one miko, that is known to harbor no ill will towards youkai kind. I sought her out. I asked for her aid, she complied readily without corrosion on my part.

"Upon arrival, we learned that another pup was lost. Out of ten pups birthed only five still remain alive." He smelled the tears of the slayer and knew, that she understood.

"The miko was able to see and captured one of these creatures, before purifying the remainder. This particular parasite feeds off of youkai. She has also been nursing my pups, as she is the only female, that the pups have not rejected."

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru." Sango called, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How can Kagome nurse your pups, she has never birthed a child of her own." Sango asked, her face a bright red, though it was strange talking about Kagome like this, let alone the fact that she was here, to give her side.

"A potion was acquired, to assist her." He state plainly.

"Oh." Sango muttered. She knew, that she would have to hit Miroku when they left the room. She could see the perverted wheels turning in his head.

"From the moment the pups felt the miko, they have all been addressing her as their mother." He heard multiple growls on that one. Raising his hand commanding silence.

"It is the pups doing, not anything the miko nor I asked for." He wasn't looking forward to this next part, but it needed to be said. Even if he, himself didn't have all the answers.

"Upon the death of the eldest female, the damaged soul went to the miko, to hold and use as needed. What I have not told you, is that the parasite upon eating the souls of the pups, destroyed any possibility of them to have an afterlife or to be reincarnated."

"What!" Kimi gasped horrified, her already pale face got even paler.

"That's not possible." Daiki said, his voice stunned shocked.

Sesshomaru watched, as even InuYasha and his group reacted to that bit of news. InuYasha's eyes widened, Sango had her mouth covered, tears forming her eyes, the monk had his bowed and he could hear the quiet prayer coming from him.

"There souls are gone." Even he had a hard time with this. "The remaining pups have suffered significant damage to their souls." He watched as the monks head snapped up, Kagome had told him the only one that knew the full extent of what she went through was the monk.

"The miko has been searching for a way to heal and mend their souls, as she, herself understands the constant pain of having a piece of her soul missing and has been missing for four years." He would have been amused at seeing the horrified look on his brothers face, if this wasn't so serious.

"Yes, InuYasha. The miko has been in pain, since the day her soul was ripped apart. When the undead miko was near, the pain became 'unbearable' according to the miko, causing tears to fall." He knew he was hurting his brother, at this point he didn't care. The whelp needed to know some of the pain the miko lived with, to fully understand what his own pups were dealing with, as well as being so young.

"With the undead miko, again dead, the miko's soul was returned to her. I have also learned that while she was within the reiki cocoon, that same miko was given not only her soul, the returned soul, the soul of one of my pups, but also the soul of my sire." He watched as his mother's eyes widened in disbelief.

"According to what the miko told me, the Kami stepped in to save my remaining pups."

"I knew I felt something different within Lady Kagome." Miroku said, surprised, but not surprised at the same time. He had always know that Kagome was special. Who else could traverse time, have the Sacred Jewel within their body and see things that others couldn't see or even feel. He knew she was powerful, but also knew that she had issues with her powers.

"Indeed. It is the youkai souls."

"That can't happen. The Wench is lying. Miko can't hold any youki. It would kill them, like their reiki would kill us." InuYasha argued. He knew what Kikyou told him.

"You're wrong, InuYasha." Miroku defended. "Kagome is different. Always has been. She is the only being to every walk the lands to hold no hate towards anyone. Without that inbred hatred, there is no telling what she can do."

"She hates Naraku!" InuYasha yelled.

"Actually, no she doesn't." Mumbled Sango. "She can't hate, she doesn't know how. She doesn't like him, she wants justice for those, that have been hurt or killed by him. Why do you think she can't hate you, for always treating her the way you do. She forgives you and everyone. I imagine that she has even forgiven Lord Sesshomaru, for trying to kill her or even you for that matter."

"Keh." InuYasha growled, not wanting to believe them. She had to hate, Sesshomaru and Naraku. After all he hated them.

"It is true the miko is different." Sesshomaru continued. "According to what she has learned, the Kami themselves have entrusted her with healing and mending the souls of my remaining pups. She will be remaining here of her own free will, until such time as the pups are completely healed."

"How long is that going to be?" InuYasha bit out. He was not liking this one bit.

"I am unsure. The miko fell unconscious, before I was able to ascertain more. The injury from the tainted arrow, along with the loss of blood and the pain that she is currently in due to the souls within her, are taking a toll on her body." He was grateful that his mother and Daiki had kept their mouths shut for the most part. It was actually making this meeting much easier for him.

"When the miko awakens, I will be able to gain more information.

Before anymore could be said a gentle, but urgent tap came to the door.

 _Until Next Time…_

 _Will Ginta and Hakkaku make in time to save Kouga?_

 _Is Shippo jealous?_

 _What of Kagome… will she be able to heal the pups, or will she explode?_


	20. Chapter 20

AN: too short… the last chapter was 9 pages long, my normal is 7… my poor fingers are getting worked to the bone… lol

this chapter is 7 complete pages…

Chapter 20

 _Last Time…_

"When the miko awakens, I will be able to gain more information.

Before anymore could be said a gentle, but urgent tap came to the door.

 _Now…_

Mimi had been sitting here watching as the miko and the pups sleep. Yes it was boring, but she didn't mind. Her lord had left instructions if there were any changes in the miko or the pups in any way she was to go to him.

At first she didn't notice anything, but then again it was kind of hard seeing any kind of changes through the pink barrier.

So here she sat thinking about much of nothing, when something caught her eye. About an inch wide strip of hair was getting lighter and lighter. Her eyes widened as the color went from the blackest of night to as white as her lords hair.

Scrambling to her feet, she inched her way as close to the barrier as she could get, without getting purified. Then running around to the other side of the barrier, she noticed the same thing on this side as the other, about and inch wide section of hair was turning white. Studying the rest of the miko was a bit harder as the pups were still sleeping on her.

Rushing to door she almost ran through it in her haste to get to her lord. He wanted to know if there were any changes, but she didn't think he meant this kind of change.

She didn't even slow down or respond to either Kyo or Shin that were calling out to her. When she arrived at her lords study, she had a short conversation with Tomo, before she started tapping urgently on the door. She knew her lord didn't like to be disturbed, but this was important.

"Enter." She heard nearly jumping out of her skin. Her lord always did have a way of scaring her.

After entering the room she quickly knelt, bowing low to all those within the room.

"Explain." Sesshomaru said. He had left the mouse tending to the miko, there should have been no change for several more hours.

"Pardon the interruption my lord, but you wanted to know about any changes with the miko."

"Continue." He wasn't about to hide things at this point.

"My lord, the miko's hair is changing color. It is going from the blackest of night to the color of freshly fallen snow." Mimi stated, all she felt was a great rush of wind and when she looked up, only the Lady Mother and Lord Daiki remained with in the room.

~SP~

It didn't take Sesshomaru long fro him to get to his rooms. He knew that his brother and his companions were following him. If they got in way he would have no problem dispensing of them.

Walking into his rooms, he saw that the miko was still sleeping with the pups covering her, keeping her warm and comforting of her pain. Looking at her hair as he approached the barrier, he saw what Mimi was talking about. On either side of her head, above her temples, the long strands of hair about an inch wide was now completely white.

Passing into the barrier, he walked slowly up to the futon, lifting that section of hair, he found it as soft as his own, though there was a slight wave to it. Further examining what he could, he lifted on of his pups that was currently sleeping on her hand and noticed that it wasn't just the miko that was changing but the pups.

He wanted to flinch at feeling the waves of pain still coming off of the girl and the pups he had not noticed before, but his puts were in pain as well, he had at first attributed it to the fact that they had lost their mother and then siblings, but now he knew that it could only be the pain of their damaged souls and right now Kagome was in pain for having too much soul within her small frail body. He couldn't say that she was weak, she was proving to be strong in some way than any youkai her had ever encountered.

He didn't know of anyone that could do what she was doing and live. Taking on the soul that she receive from the undead miko, which was tainted, plus his pups, then his father's. No, she was far from weak. The only problem was, is that she is ningen.

Taking a closer look at the pups on the miko's body, he noticed that black was taking over the browns, that the pups once had. The pups were truly becoming hers. He didn't know how he really felt about that. This was all just to confusing.

Holding the pup that he had removed, he brought it to his nose and took the pups scent again. His eyes widened at what he smelled. His mate may have birthed them, but these pups were clearly now the miko's and his, very little if anything remained of his mate.

If anyone scented the pups, they would know instantly, that they belonged to the female still slumbering on his futon and not the female he mated, that could cause him troubles in the future. He would have to talk to Nao and make it clear that the pups with names were clearly birthed by Akemi, with a note stating the recent happenings with their souls. He would also have to get Kagome, Yoshi and Nao to work together to document everything concerning the death of his mate and pups, along with Kagome's findings and what the solution was and is, as well as what is currently happening with the pups and her own changes.

Though he wasn't sure if her changes were caused by the souls blending within her or from the pain she has been suffering, only time would tell for sure.

~SP~

InuYasha watched as the servant came in and delivered the message about Kagome, then he watched as his Bastard brother flew from the room. He himself was hot on his brother's trail.

When Sesshomaru had entered the room, he left the door open and didn't tell the guards that they couldn't enter. So like he always did, he barged into the room, Sango and Miroku shortly after, all stopping short due to the powerful barrier that surrounded the futon.

Looking at the futon they saw Kagome laying on it with several pups on her. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was dead, with the position she was laying. As it was he watched as Sesshomaru picked up the white section of wavy hair and that it slipped from his clawed fingers.

He watched as he picked up one of the pups, look at it and then brought it to nose. Seeing his brother's eyes widen, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

He knew that he couldn't pass the barrier, it was much like the one she was encased in the day before, but the humans should be able to without a problem.

"Sango, Miroku, I can't get through the barrier, but you should be able to. I want you guys to go get Kagome, so we can get the hell out of here.

"I don't think that is wise, InuYasha." Miroku stated.

"I have to agree with the Houshi on this one. That barrier is strong. How is it that Sesshomaru past through without a problem?" Sango questioned. She didn't know a lot about miko or monk magic, she was only really trained in youkai magic and what it can do and how to kill them.

"To answer your question, Slayer. I walked through. The barrier allows it. You may try, but so far only the miko and myself are permitted within." Which was a good thing, at least he could come and go as he pleased without worry.

"Then bring her out Sesshomaru. I want to get the fuck out of this place."

They could all hear Kagome groan in pain as her eyes fluttered. "Get up, Wench. It's time we leave." InuYasha bellowed, making everyone's ears ring.

"InuYasha, 'sit boy'." Was the groaned words from the barely coherent miko, just before a loud thud and InuYasha meeting the floor, that was once beneath his feet.

"What the fuck, Wench?" Was the garbled words of the face planted hanyou.

Ignoring InuYasha, Kagome tried to open her eyes more, but the pain she was feeling was way past unbearable. The tears leaking from her eyes couldn't be helped.

"Sesshomaru..." She could barely say his name.

"I am here." He whispered, lowly for only her to hear.

"Pups on me?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, they are all on you." Sesshomaru stated placing the pup, that he had held back onto Kagome's body.

"Good." She smiled warmly, a dainty fang showing, tears leaking from her eyes, as her body started to glow, along with the pups. Sesshomaru watched, as whatever it was she was doing was spilling into the pups and knew then, that she was giving them more of the soul blend. He could feel hers and the pups pain lessen as she fed the pups. It appeared the more she gave the better all concerned actually felt. Which was a good thing, he couldn't afford to lose her to the pain, the pups still needed her, more now than ever before as she was now their rightful mother and not just a caregiver.

When it was done, she sagged and sighed in relief, opening her eyes, Sesshomaru wanted to gasp, but held himself in check. Her eyes were still the deep blue, that they once were, but now also had deep gold flecks.

"What did you just do?" Sesshomaru asked lowly. He knew that his brother and companions were still there, but right now Kagome and the pups were his main priority.

"Fed them all a bit more of the soul they need. I needed the room. I felt like I was about to explode. It would have taken too long to do it the other way. This way was much faster, though I think they might be a hungry.

Sure enough when Sesshomaru looked down at her chest, the pups were all fighting over whom was going to feed first. He looked back up at Kagome and smirked. "It seems you are correct."

"Leave." Sesshomaru ordered without looking away from the miko.

~SP~

"We ain't leaving without the, Wench." InuYasha yelled, once he was able to stand.

"Sit boy." Kagome said right back. "I need to feed the pups and if you think I am going to do that with you all in here think again."

Poor Miroku, he knew he was going to get beat bloody, but it would be so worth it. "Are you sure you don't need our assistance, Lady Kagome, there are so many..." He never got to finish his statement, as Sango punched him so hard she knocked him out, bending and grabbing the perverts collar, she began dragging him behind her.

"InuYasha, I suggest that you leave with me and the pervert, before I do the same to you." Growled a very angry slayer.

InuYasha gulped. Sango was scary when angry, but not nearly as scary as Kagome and if the two worked together he would be one dead hanyou.

Once he was able to stand, he lowered his head, with his puppy ears drooped and followed Sango sullenly out of the room and down the hall. Looking to the world like a beaten puppy.

Sesshomaru smirked, at seeing his brother put in his proper place by two females, but then again they were far from normal females, if they did work together, he, himself wondered how he would fair. Thinking about it a moment longer, he came to the conclusion that no, he wouldn't want the two females working together against him. A powerful miko, and a power youkai slayer, let's not.

Turning his attention to the miko and pups once the doors were closed, he got into his normal position behind the miko. He could hear her slight groan at being moved and knew that her shoulder would need to be looked at again.

He growled at the pups, to settle down and that they would all be fed and cuddled by their mother.

Opening her top he picked up the first two that were easiest to reach, placing them at Kagome breasts and watched fascinated as always as they fed hungrily. Lowering his head to Kagome neck he again took in her scent, noticing the slight changes in her as well.

"Kagome, are you aware that your body is changing?" He questioned and felt her stiffen.

"Changing?" She asked as she raised her right hand to caress the pups feeding. She didn't need to transfer more of the blended soul, it would be a few hours before she would need to do it again.

"Indeed. Your eyes now contain gold flecks, you appear to have fangs." He looked at the hand that she was touching the pups with and took note of the dainty claws, that now appeared as before the were blunt rounded nails of a ningen. Nosing the hair away from her ear that he was currently whispering in, causing her scent to spike with her arousal, which he had gotten used to scenting when she fed the pups, he saw the slightest of a point forming on her ear. "It also appears that you have grown claws, as well as your ears have changed slightly."

Kagome stiffened, the Kami didn't know what would happen, but was she turning into a youkai. She lifted her hand to look at her fingers and noticed the claws that Sesshomaru was talking about.

"The Kami told me, that they weren't sure if their would be any side effects, of what I am doing. They said that I was special and the only one that could this. I think it is also because I was able to house the Jewel within me."

"Explain." He questioned.

"Well, I was born with the Jewel and as you know the Jewel has both reiki and youkai within it. I also have a piece of Midoriko's soul and it was attracted to that, but while I didn't know about the Jewel, Magatsuhi was able to seal my powers, and the only way that I can think that he could do something like that was if some of the youki leaked from the Jewel into me. Making it so that I would be able to do what I am doing now.

"As for the changes, I can only think that it is because of your father, he is so strong, even as only a soul. I am constantly having to battle him. I wonder if this is what Midoriko felt or is feeling. Have I become a living Shikon no Tama?" She couldn't as of yet tell him that the Jewel would return to her after Naraku was defeated, though she knew that Sesshomaru didn't want the power to cursed Jewel.

"I am… unsure, of what is happening. I will admit, that it is a bit unsettling. I have also noticed that the pups are changing as well."

"What!?" Kagome exclaimed, trying to look at the two pups feeding and sure enough she saw that the brown was darkening to black. "Sesshomaru?"

"They also now carry your scent and not that of their birth mother."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen." Kagome stated fighting the tears that wanted to fall. She didn't know that the pups would change as well, she didn't want to take away their mother.

"It is fine miko." he nosed her neck taking in her alluring scent and the changes, fighting his own urge to lick her neck and the tingling in his fangs as well as fighting his own arousal. It would not due to sport an erection with the miko leaning against him the way she was as well the scent of her arousal.

He had to get his mind off the miko for a few moments, so he thought of the conversation that he would have to have the Daiki about the changes with the pups along with his mother. He wanted to groan at that thought. Neither would be please. Though he did have another question for the miko.

"Do you know how long it will take for the pups to be fully healed?" He asked, with his nose still buried in the column of her neck.

"From what I was told, it depends on the pup, the stronger the pup the more it will take, the weaker the pup the less and whatever is left over will be mine. Though, I got the impression that it could take months, as only a little at a time can be given and blended with what they have."

"What of the pain?"

"Well for all of us it will decrease the more I give them. Like right now I feel only discomfort, when the pain increases I know it is time to give more. It's hard to explain."

"Hn. What of the taint? I still smell it, in your scent."

"That would be Kikyou's hate and the misdeeds, she had allowed to taint her, as well as the taint of your father, though his is not nearly as bad. Most likely, because he has been dead for two hundred years."

"Hn." He agreed. "When you are feeling up to it. I would like you to work with Nao and Yoshi, to document everything that has occurred."

"I'm one step ahead of you." Kagome smiled. She had been writing everything down and she even drew the parasite in her note book, though she would need to record the last couple of days.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded, as he looked at the miko from the awkward angle and seeing her smiling. He had to admit he liked her smiles, they were much better than the scowls, but seeing her angry was stimulating.

"I have been writing everything down. I will need to write about the last couple of days and mark all the changes in the pups and myself."

"I would like to read your documents when you are caught up. Anything to help determine the one behind the attack. The dead miko, may have been the messenger, but I will need to locate the one behind it."

"I will help in anyway that I can." Kagome promised, and Sesshomaru knew that she would keep this promise.

 _Until Next Time…_

AN: Sorry for the long AN, but a guest got me to respond… though please next time leave a name of some sort so you know it is you I am addressing... thank you…

KAGOME WILL NOT BEING TURNING INTO A YOUKAI… SHE WILL ONLY HAVE SOME ATTRIBUTES…. She is still very much human… just a special human… :)

Guest: very good questions… think of Touga being reincarnated into each of his remain grandpups. It is what he wanted. The best way to watch over them is to be part of them… by the time Kagome is done and what is left of Touga will be completely Kagome… though he did give her interesting attributes :)… also think of it this way when the time comes and the pups and Kagome pass on Touga's soul can be whole and much larger or he can just be more of him to spread around sharing his power throughout time…

I understand about wanting more Sess/Kag, but I have been asked a lot about Shippo and Rin that is why I put little things in here and there… it is not to distract… it just happens that is the way my muse works…

and thanks for the compliment… I have been working as fast as my fingers will allow… mostly it is me trying to get the wording correct.

The side characters are needed in the long run so it is necessary that I write something about them. Mostly it will be about Sess/Kag and pups getting closer as you will see along with periods of fighting… remember we have 2 bad guys right now...

Guest # 2:

the group didn't leave with Rin, Kikyou wouldn't allow it, though Rin and Shippo watched them walk away… and they didn't leave the village until chapter 7… and Rin and Shippo will remain in the village for quite some time… which will be explained… I think you may want to go back and reread…


	21. Chapter 21

AN:

Also I have been told that there are some issues with grammar, words and comma's… I want to state again that I have found that this site has problems… I have found when compared to the works on my pc to those posted… words and even entire sections can be changed, omitted or rearranged… I found the problem when I decided to not read from my pc, but to read from the site… that is when I found the issues…

FYI: please note that I have nothing against Kanna and Kagura… though I don't feel Kagura is best suited for Sesshomaru… never have never will.

Chapter 21

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day with Kagome and the pups, intrigued at watching the changes take place and also it allowed him more bonding time with the pups, while Kagome rested. He had watched as the pups would go to the miko, whether she was sleeping or not and all of their bodies would glow, in what he now knew as the soul transfer and with each small transfer, he notice her pain level seemed to decrease, though he had also noticed that the pain increased at points and she would unconsciously call the pups to her to start the transfer to all at once.

They had talked about what he observed and watched as she wrote everything in her 'book'. He was impressed with her book and her neat writing skills, he had also noted that she drew the parasite that had harmed his pups. He was confused on some of the writing, as the characters where different than what he was accustomed to, when he brought it up, she had stated that languages in all forms change to some degree, to which he agreed, as he had noticed the changes since was a pup to what it is now, so it made sense.

He wouldn't admit that he had been and is still concerned for her well being. He also wouldn't admit that he was developing feelings for the girl. There was just something about her that drew him in, called to him in some basic way.

She was so different than the rest of her kind, human or miko and watching her, learning about her was fascinating and with her changes, the pups changes, along with his own inner beast informing him that she was theirs, it confused him. His beast had stated plainly, that she was their mate. He tried to argue the point, but his beast had stated, that she was the mother of their pups. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, emotions were never easy for him.

He knew that he cared for Rin as his own, but that had taken time. He had at first only been curious. He had revived her using Tenseiga, she had been the first ningen to not fear him, or rather the second, as Kagome didn't seem to fear him upon meeting him in his father's tomb. Rin had even gone out of her way to attempt to assist him. So he had allowed her to follow him, much to Jaken's displeasure and his own amusement. He never coddled the girl. He made sure that she could take care of herself, but over time he grew attached and found that he enjoyed having her around. Her smiles, constant talking and her love of flowers.

Having Rin around made him realize, that with her life being so short, that he wanted to have pups of his own and that would require him to obtain a mate. He had taken his time finding one. Mating Akemi was the only logical thing he could do. He needed a foothold in the North and they were lacking in heirs. His proposal was welcomed, even though he had not expected such a large litter. He had been proud of his bitch, that is, until she had allowed the undead miko to gain the upper hand and kill her and her attendants as well allow harm to his pups, killing five and damaging the rest.

If it wasn't Kagome and whatever it was that made her special, he would have lost all of his pups. For such a small ningen onna, she was anything but weak. She had proven that she cared for all of their well beings. He was still amused at the remembrance of her throwing one of his guards into the wall across the hall and the barriers that she had placed to ensure the pups safety. He knew that she had a carrying heart, but to care for a known enemy and to sleep beside him, still baffled him. He hated being confused, but this one little onna has done so much to confuse him.

It would be interesting to see how all of this plays out.

He was still unsure as to how he felt about his father's soul being apart of his pups now. Kagome had asked him how he felt and he told her he didn't know. He was confused and he told her as such. According to what she had explained, was that he was trying to make amends for the life he had lived and how he had treated his son.

He admitted to himself long ago, that he wasn't good with emotions. He was taught by both of his parents that emotions were useless things and were best gotten rid of or suppressed. He would have to argue differently on that topic now, as he watched the miko with all her emotions. They made her a stronger individual. She had defended the weak and helpless. His father's words kept replaying over in his mind. _'Do you have something to protect'_. He could now say yes. He was learning to put his hatred aside and look at a person for their worth.

Rin had cracked his shell, but it was Kagome that was shattering everything that he had once believed. He knew he would protect Rin and his pups with his life, but now he could add Kagome to that list, as she has proven herself worthy of him. She truly was an alpha bitch.

He had witnessed her carrying for her pack, providing for them, tending to their wounds, protecting them, defending them. She lead them, regardless of what his half-brother said. She behaved more like an inu bitch than she realized, though she did wear her emotions for the world to see.

Thinking of bitch's, he had sent word to his mother and Daiki to inform them that he was going to spend the remainder of the day with his pups, that he would speak to them in the morning. He was not looking forward to having to explain the changes with the pups or what was happening with the miko, though he knew that neither would care about the miko, to them she was just a means to an end.

Looking at Kagome and seeing that she was asleep, he rose from the futon with the intentions to change. He had done this every night since she was here. He stood leaving the protective barrier and gong to his wardrobe, he removed his clothing from the day.

Kagome felt when Sesshomaru left her and pups, opening her eyes to make sure all was well after the incredible day that she had with him and the pups. No one would ever believe that Sesshomaru, Lord of the West had such a tender side. He had been very caring and attentive to her and to the pups. He had been so gentle with touching her, when he was taking in the changes to her body. Just the thought made her blush.

She gasped as she sat up and saw as he removed the clothing that he had been wearing that day. He must have heard the sound, as he turned to fully face her, giving her an unobstructed view of his body, that had always been hidden under his clothing or even more so his armor and pelt. She was left speechless, with what he saw of him. Her body reacting without her notice as her legs closed tightly, and the whimper was locked within her throat.

Now though he stood before her in nothing but his skin, unashamed. She couldn't take her eyes off of his lithe muscular form, the stripes that she had seen on his wrists, also adorned his hips and ankles, but her eyes were drawn to his chiseled chest and stomach. His body far out surpassed InuYasha's. InuYasha may have been built, but Sesshomaru looked like Kami in flesh. Her eyes again fell to the area between his hips, drawn by the deep colored stripes against his pale skin, the small patch of what could only be soft white fur, where on a human was coarse curls. _He's huge._ Ran through her mind.

"Do you like what you see Kagome?" He asked in a teasing tone. He watched as her face turned a brilliant red, that went to her hair line and down her neck, even her ears were a bright red, her right hand shot to cover her mouth, in an attempt to stifle a squeak and her head nodding a vigorous yes, before she caught herself staring at him. She shut her eyes and lowered her head.

Sesshomaru smirked. He wasn't intending to allow her to see him nude, but seeing her flush and her response to the sight of him was too much to pass up. He teased her. He knew he had this effect of females and unfortunately some males, but to see one so innocent have this kind of reaction to him was priceless, though her being ningen and a miko it should have disgusted him, but he found if anything it was arousing.

Then he smelled it. She was highly aroused by just the sight of him. He knew that she got aroused feeding the pups, but now he wondered if part of that was him. If that was the case, he didn't mind.

She may have been with him for a short time, but it felt like she had always been here. The more she was with the pups, the more they imprinted on her and now the even smelled of her being their mother. Very little of his mate remained and that was actually fading. Whatever was happening to them could only be because it was the will of the Kami. Who was he to fight the will of the Kami.

Walking slowly back into the barrier, he knelt beside Kagome, inhaling her soft scent and the scent of her arousal. He got close enough to her to nuzzle her cheek. He hadn't done that before and her scent rose, he almost groaned as he fought to keep his erection in check, when he felt her stiffen.

"Sesshomaru!" Was her panicked cry of his name. Pulling back he saw her face pale.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Jewel Shard, coming this way fast. It's badly tainted." _Talk about a major mood killer._

Kagome didn't even see him leave her side, before he returned fully dressed and armed. _How does he do that._

"Can you tell me anything about the Shard holder?"

"It's Kohaku, I think. I have only ever felt this strong of a taint coming from the Shard in his back."

"Then he will be disposed of."

"No! Please. I think I can help him. Capture him if you can. I know I can't fight right now." She said looking down at her lap, feeling useless, due to her shoulder. "If he is moving this fast, Kagura must be him him. I know you don't need the help, but InuYasha and the other's can help you distract them long enough to capture the boy."

"Kagome he is a danger. He is a puppet."

"I know, but he is also Sango's younger brother. I promised her I would try and it is the least I can do. If I can purify the Shard, I might be able to save his life. He is innocent. Naraku is just using him, to hurt others. I need to try."

Sesshomaru knew it was useless to argue with her. She was the most stubborn female he had ever encountered. "I will try. I can not promise."

"That is all I ask. I will remain here with the pups under the barrier." She promised and he knew that she would keep her word, unlike most ningen she was honorable.

"I will also post guards within the room. If the undead managed to gain entry they may. I will take no chances."

"I understand. Go, they are almost here."

"Hn" He replied, he had felt them a few moments prior. He quickly nuzzled her cheek and licked her neck, before he was gone and Kyo and Shin came within the room on full alert, knowing there lord trusted them to protect the miko and his pups in his place.

She could hear in the distance as other guards ran to their their posts, she could even here InuYasha's bellow. _Well that should_ _help_ _with some of his frustrations._ No sooner than she thought that, she could hear the distant battle start.

A disturbance at the balcony doors caught her attention, turning as quickly as her injured body allowed, she watched as Kohaku and Kanna with several large bees walked into the room. Kanna had her mirror directed towards her guards.

"Don't look at the mirror!" Kagome cried out, standing quickly, the pups behind her whined. She could feel their fear. "Leave, before she uses that mirror!" Trying to get Kanna's attention on her and not her guards.

"Miko..." Kyo started, but was cut off by the miko.

"Go! She will rip your soul out with it!" Kagome said not taking her eyes off either of the two in front of her.

"What do you?" Kagome growled out, as she waited for the guards to leave. She needed to keep Kanna and Kohaku focused on her. Her heart raced with both fear and anxiety.

Kanna titled her head in a curious fashion, though her face was void of any emotion or thoughts she may have. Kohaku stood before her wearing his slayer uniform with his chain-scyth held in his hands, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"You are to come with us, our Master wishes to see you." Kanna stated, her voice like the rest of her was void of any emotion or inflection. She like Kohaku was only a puppet to their master, but where Kagura had and showed emotion. Kanna was incapable of such. The poor child had no soul when she was created, by Naraku.

"I don't think so. I am not going anywhere with you." Kagome stated, firmly planting her feet. She knew Kanna's mirror couldn't hold her soul before, which she wondered if she tried, if she could actually break the mirror with the amount of soul she now carried or should she try one of the attacks that she had been practicing with Shippo.

"Kohaku kill the pups and bring the Miko." Kanna ordered. The boy had remained silent, but Kagome could see something that Kanna could not. Just by being in the same room as her, his Shard was getting lighter. The taint was slowly leaving the boys Shard.

Kagome watched though as he raised his arm to swing his weapon against the barrier, but before it could make contact Kagome shot a blast of power through her barrier into the boy. She watched saddened as he flew back slamming into the wall behind him knocking him unconscious. She really did hate hurting anyone that didn't deserve it. She was just glad that he was still breathing. She would never be able to face Sango again if she accidentally killed her brother.

"Leave Kanna, before I kill you." Kagome ground out as she quickly placed another barrier over Kohaku, preventing the void child or bees from taking him.

"If you do not come with me. I will be forced to take the soul of the pups, that you are protecting." Kanna stated flatly.

"Don't make me kill you Kanna. You wouldn't be able to handle this." Kagome pleaded with the child, she really didn't want to kill her, but she would if she attempted to harm the pups.

"I have no choice." Kanna told the miko. Kagome knew she was right, but it didn't make this any easier for her.

"I don't want to kill you Kanna. I know it is not your will."

"I have no will. I live to serve, Naraku."

"I'm sorry, Kanna. I really am, but I can't allow you to harm the pups." Kagome said, she really had nothing against the child, if anything she felt bad that she was a slave to Naraku's whims, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't protect the pups, they came first. After everything that she has gone through she would not allow any harm to come to them, now that they were getting better.

She held her uninjured arm out towards the void child and fired everything that she had into the mirror, that Kanna held before her, knowing that if Kanna had the chance she would fire what was sent back at her. The force of the hit pushed Kanna up against a wall, the force of the impact, that left a child size dent in the wall, but Kagome didn't dare stop her attack, if she did the pups would be dead.

Kanna didn't make a sound as her mirror absorbed what the miko sent at her. She hadn't realized that the miko had gotten so much stronger, she couldn't fire back as Kagome never stopped, her mirror was filling up much to quickly, she knew she couldn't take the miko's soul as it was far to large for her to hold.

Kagome didn't stop until she heard the cracks in the mirror, sweat beaded down the sides of her face and neck, she was panting heavily. When she dropped to her knees, her good arm holding her up so that she could catch her breath, Kohaku still lay unconscious within a barrier of his own and Kanna was nothing but a pile of dust, with only the frame of her mirror remaining, the reflective surface was nothing, but glittering dust. The souls that were once captured within the mirror, were now free. Kagome didn't see when the bees left to report back to Naraku.

The last thing Kagome remembered was the feel of the pups falling on her fallen form, beside the futon, as darkness took her.

~SP~

Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and many of Sesshomaru's guards went to meet Kagura, but were surprised that she had brought with her not only horde of lower class youkai, but her dead puppets and all not familiar bees.

Sesshomaru had quickly briefed the others that Kagome believed that the slayer boy was here as well, but none of them saw the boy.

"Kagura! What the hell are you doing here?!" InuYasha bellowed, brandishing his sword. She ignored him in favor at looking at the Western Lord.

"You know Sesshomaru, I would have gladly given you pups. You had but to ask." Kagura stated in her nasally tone.

"You are not worthy, Wind Witch. You are nothing, but an incarnation of a construct. You have refused to help free yourself of him."

"Well I didn't come here to chat. I have a job to do." Kagura stated, opening her fan. "Attack, Dance of the dead." She said waving her fan, getting the her dead puppets to attack the group on the ground.

Those on the ground didn't waste time, the dove into the fray. Sango had jumped onto Kirara's back throwing her Hiraikotsu into the dead and lower youkai. The sounds of InuYasha yelling Wind Scar was heard throughout the courtyard, Miroku and Sesshomaru were the quietest in their attacks.

Miroku was at a disadvantage with not being able to use the Wind Tunnel, but he had ample sutra's and his staff and he used them to great effect.

Kagura of course stayed out of most of the fight, though once her puppets had all been cut down by the group, she brandished her fan again. "Dance of Blades!" She yelled, as she sent volley after volley of wind blades and gust of wind at her opponents. She needed to buy enough time for Kanna and Kohaku to obtain the girl and possibly kill the pups.

The group on the ground easily defeated her dead and lower youkai, now they were dodging Kagura's wind attacks. Sesshomaru was getting bored with the games. He saw Shin out of the corner of his eye running towards him as he too dodged the blades of wind, though he was being pushed back by the strong gusts of wind.

"My Lord! The Miko!" Shin yelled over the roar of the wind, as he couldn't get closer to his lord.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. _They dare go after my pups again_. "Dragon Strike." He stated in a calm tone, which belied his concern for his pups and the girl. He would end this.

"Go! I got this!" Sesshomaru heard InuYasha bellow over the winds. Sesshomaru was surprised that his brother didn't try to charge into his home to go to the girl, but then again only he was able to get past the barrier.

Disengaging his attack, Sesshomaru quickly left the battle. He had pups and a miko to protect. It was as he was entering his home he heard Kagura's scream in rage, while launching her most powerful attacks 'Dance of Dragons!' at those left behind and his brother's responding attacks of the 'Backlash Wave'. He didn't stop to see the outcome. His family needed him.

AN:

I couldn't fit everything that I had planned in this chapter… so it will be carried into the next… sorry about that...

Well now Kanna is gone and Kohaku is a prisoner and Naraku is blind… and Kagura as usual ran or flew away… what a coward…

I don't know if Sesshomaru can use Dragon Strike with Bakusaiga, but I am going with it since it is such an awesome attack… and yes he may be a bit ooc but he has pups to think about...

Please note: I hold no ill will towards Kanna or Kagura… though I don't feel Kagura is not best suited for Sesshomaru, if anything she would fit InuYasha better… though that won't be happening in this story…. Sorry...


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry this is late getting out but the last 2 pages gave me a really hard time… ever time I went to write them, my fingers refused to type and my mind went blank...

Chapter 22

 _Last Time…_

Disengaging his attack, Sesshomaru quickly left the battle. He had pups and a miko to protect. It was as he was entering his home he heard Kagura's scream in rage, while launching her most powerful attacks 'Dance of Dragons!' at those left behind and his brother's responding attacks of the 'Backlash Wave'. He didn't stop to see the outcome. His family needed him.

 _Now..._

The distressed keening of his pups and Kyo calling to Kagome spurred his steps, within a flash he entered his chambers to see Kyo, with his weapon pointing at the unconscious slayer boy within a barrier, while still calling for Kagome to wake. He looked over at her and saw all five of the pups sitting or laying on her back, keening and nudging her.

Thankfully Kagome and the pups were still within the safety of the barrier. Quickly making his way over to her, he was grateful to see that she was still breathing. Her injured arm was pinned beneath her, while her good arm lay slightly curl above her head, her hair obstructed any and all view of her face.

"What happened." He demanded of Kyo, as he started to place the pups back on the futon within the safety of his Mokomoko~sama, then gentle he rolled Kagome over to assess her for any additional injuries.

"Shortly after you departed, My lord, he," Kyo indicated the boy within the second barrier, "and some white haired girl with a mirror showed up, along with a bunch of huge bees. Lady Kagome ordered Shin and I to leave. She said something about the girl with the mirror being able to steal our souls, so we left. I sent Shin to get you. I feared to leave entirely, so I stayed right outside the door, in case Lady Kagome needed help.

"The white haired girl ordered the boy to kill the pups, but Lady Kagome, blasted him like she did Goro and he slammed into the wall getting knocked out like Goro, then she placed a barrier around him. I'm not sure why she did that, but she did.

"Then Lady Kagome tried to the get girl to back down, that she didn't want to kill her, but she would in order too save the pups. She called the girl Kanna, if that is any help, she also said that her master wanted Lay Kagome, the power Lady Kagome unleashed was incredible. She sent a focused blast at Kanna.

"I didn't see it exactly, but I heard something crack and the power blast ended, when I turned the corner to assist in any way I could. The girl turned to dust and the mirror to glittering dust. The bees took off. I don't know where they went." He pointed at what was left of the void child.

"Lady Kagome collapsed and the pups crawled over to the edge of the futon and fell on top of her and started keening. I do hope that she is alright, My Lord. I tried to call her, but she wouldn't rouse and I can't get past her barriers." Kyo explained.

"It appears that she exhausted herself." Again the girl was proving that she would go to any lengths to protect the pups. He just hoped that she didn't damage herself with the attacks.

It was clear to Sesshomaru that his guard was also concerned about the girl, he had placed her gently back onto the futon, loosening her top to look at her injured shoulder he found that it actually looked better than it had, it appeared to be healing at an accelerated rate. The scent of the taint was gone and it didn't look at angry as it had.

Their whining pups again crawled back to their mother, all of them nudging her and licking at any exposed skin. "Your mother is fine. She is just resting." Sesshomaru told the pups as they all decided to curl up in their normal sleeping spots, in there own way of guarding and protecting their mother from further harm.

He smirked as he saw both Hisoka and Kazu were laying on either side of Kagome's neck, their heads perched on her jaw, turning his eyes, he saw both Akihiko and Jiro with their heads resting on top of her breasts guarding them, while Keiko curled into her stomach, all their little ears twitching at any sounds.

"Pardon my Lord, but what do we do about him?" Kyo asked, as he, Sesshomaru and the pups heard the commotion coming down the hall, the pups all raised their heads and started growling at the sound. They weren't strong enough to do much else, yes they were getting better, but even they understood, that they were no match for any kind of threat, but they would defend their helpless mother until she awoke.

"He will have to remain here, until the Miko awakens, have screens brought in. I do not want him spying on the pups or the Miko." Sesshomaru ordered, as the noise came closer. He knew who it was. "Have a servant clean the mess, leave the mirror frame. I wish to look at it."

"Right away, my Lord." Kyo said as he left the room to inform Mimi, who ran off to get a broom and bucket to clean up the ash that remained and to have others bring in screens to block the view of the captured boy. She was shaking badly, she was not used to these kinds of things happening. It had been years since anyone even attempted to breech the palace, and never before that she could remember that a miko stayed here.

The attack and the power unleashed, was too much for the little mouse, she was used to her lords anger, but the miko terrified her, even though she was nice. Mimi knew that miko powers could kill youkai easily and all that would remain would be purified ash. Passing Shin and her lord's brother and his group, she hurried on her way, to do her lords bidding. She would not fail this time.

"Damn witch, she always runs away." InuYasha grumbled. He wanted to vent his frustrations and anger on something, that battle didn't last nearly long enough to satisfy him.

"Do you think Kagome is alright?" Sango asked, Kirara was curled within her arms, she was worried for Kagome, she had been hurt and they hadn't gotten to spend much time with her. Sesshomaru wouldn't let anyone near her or the pups and Kagome never left the pups.

"I am sure that she and pups are fine, my dearest Sango." Miroku stated, as they followed the guard back to Sesshomaru's rooms, though they didn't need him to find the way with InuYasha with them.

"Keh. The bastard will make sure the Wench and the bastards brats are fine." InuYasha fumed. He hated being here, though the next thing he knew he was being slammed into a wall.

"You would do well to watch your mouth, half-breed. Everyone here is loyal to Lord Sesshomaru and speaking ill of the pups mother will earn you a death sentence." Shin growled out in InuYasha's face. He had heard the pups often enough calling the miko their mother, he and others would defend her, even if she wasn't mated to their lord, as she was the pups mother.

"She ain't their mother." InuYasha growled back. He wanted out of this place.

"Everyone of those pups have claimed her as such. I strongly advise you to watch that foul mouth around our lord. He is not nearly as tolerant." Shin stated shoving InuYasha further into the wall, before releasing the hanyou to go to his lord to report. He also wanted to check on the well being of the pups and miko, he hadn't had much chance to talk to her, before, but from everything that he had heard, for a miko she was really different and powerful.

Upon entering the room Sango looked around, she saw a guard, his weapon pointing at someone, looking she saw her brother. "Kohaku!" She ran to the barrier, but was not allowed within. "Kohaku!"

"The miko hit with her powers, placing the barrier, for now he will remain." Sesshomaru stated coldly. He had no patience, for stupidity.

"Why can't I pass the barrier?" Sango asked desperately.

"It appears he along with Kanna, attempted to kill this One's pups and to take the miko to Naraku. She of course fought back. Kanna is no more."

"Keh. How could the Wench, do that, she's weak. Kikyou could have done it with no problem." InuYasha said, still in a state of denial, of Kikyou's wrong doings. He still couldn't believe that Kikyou was gone and that it was at the hands of Kagome.

"Believe what you will, half-breed, it changes nothing. Kanna is dead, the boy is the prisoner of the miko, for now and she has apparently exhausted herself once again defending our pups."

"They're not hers!" InuYasha yelled. "As soon as the fucking Wench is able, we are leaving this fucking place. We have Shards to find and Naraku to kill!." InuYasha yelled.

Again he didn't even see Sesshomaru move, when he was once again punched in the face and sent flying into the recently repaired wall, again that wall would need to be repaired as InuYasha looked like a wall ornament, with the dust and debris crumbling on and around him.

"Pardon Lord Sesshomaru, you will have to excuse your half brother, he has been a bit under strain lately. Would you be so kind informing us as to what has occurred. We feel as though we have been left out on a lot information." Miroku asked, ignoring the fact that his friend was still embedded in the wall and that Sango was trying to rouse the still unconscious Kohaku. _It must have been on heck of a blast for him to be out this long_.

He himself was standing just outside of the large barrier, that housed Kagome, Sesshomaru and the pups. It didn't escape his notice that Sesshomaru stated that the pups were both his and Kagome's.

"It would appear that Kagura was a distraction, allowing the Slayer boy and Kanna to gain access to the miko and the pups." Sesshomaru stated, bored with the conversation.

"I see. I have a question though, if you don't mind."

"Hn." Sesshomaru acknowledged.

"You stated that the pups were both of yours. Can you explain that, so I may understand."

"I will explain all shortly, as I will not repeat myself. This One's mother and Lord Daiki will also need to be informed. Assemble in my study in an hour."

"I see. Thank you." Miroku stated. He knew better than to push Sesshomaru, especially after he just put his brother into a wall. "Excuse us. I will gather my companions and leave. We will await your meeting." He stated bowing to Sesshomaru, as he went to gather Sango.

"Come Sango. Kohaku will be safe. Kagome would not have harmed him." Miroku said, as he place a gentle hand on his loves shoulder.

"But..." Sango attempted, but was cut off.

"He will be safe. I am sure Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome mean him no harm."

"Alright." Sango stated, as she stood and followed Miroku into the hall and helping him remove InuYasha from the wall and dragged him behind them down the hall.

Mimi was rushing back with other servants carrying the screens, a broom and bucket in hand. When she saw the damage once again done to the wall in the shape of the unconscious hanyou, she could only guess it was either the Kagome or her lord.

After she was done cleaning the mess, she would have to have more servants get to work on repairing the damage again.

Hurrying into the room she bowed low to her lord, seeing that the miko and pups were on the futon and her lord had gone into a second barrier, checking on the ningen boy there.

"Mimi."

"Yes, mi'lord?" Mimi jumped, not expecting her lord wanting anything further from her.

"When you are finished have my mother and Lord Daiki as well as general Akio meet me in my study within the hour." Sesshomaru demanded, as he straightened himself, before leaving the boy. It seemed that Kagome trusted, him more than he thought, as it appeared that he was the only one allowed to pass through the barriers. "Kyo, you and Shin are to remain within the room, guard the boy and send Mimi when he or the miko wakes."

"Yes, my lord." Both males stated at the same time.

"The Wind Witch." Sesshomaru demanded.

"After her barrage of attacks, she flew off and the bees went with her." Shin reported.

"Hn." Sesshomaru acknowledged, he knew Kagura would flee, especially when she is losing a battle. _A_ _t least Naraku has lost two important puppets. It will be interesting to see how he reacts._ Sesshomaru thought, as he exited his chambers, walking to his study to await the other. He was not looking forward to the reactions of the others, it could not be helped. It was the way it was now and nothing could change it. Kagome was now their mother in all way, but birth.

Making it to his study, he stood at the window looking out at nothing, while getting his thoughts in order. The hour past quickly as he heard the first of the group approaching. His brother's mouth was loud. He had also felt his mother and Daiki following a good distance behind.

He was a bit surprised that when his brother entered the room he had kept his mouth shut. _Perhaps the whelp is learning._

"What the fuck, Sesshomaru!" _Or perhaps not._

"If you want answers, whelp. You will remain silent."

"Keh." InuYasha sounded out, crossing his arms over his chest, lifting his nose into the air, arrogantly, while turning his head to the side. Giving off an air of defiance, arrogance and idiocy. _Pathetic_.

It didn't long for all interested parties to be assembled and seated, turning ignoring the questions being thrown at him, Sesshomaru raised a hand to silence the room.

Once quiet he informed them first of the battle and the capture of the slayer boy, though he could tell that his mother and Daiki were far from interested in hearing about that, as long as the pups were safe and unharmed.

He went onto explain the noticeable changes in the miko and the pups and the reasoning that he and the miko had come up with.

"Preposterous!" Daiki roared. "That miko is not the mother of my daughter's pups. I will not hear it!"

"He is correct, Sesshomaru. How can that… that female even attempt to claim something that is not hers to claim." His mother stated.

"As I have explained. The pups themselves have claimed the miko as mother, since the miko started caring for this Ones pups, the physical changes have only occurred since the process of repairing their souls. The pups are not the only ones undergoing changes. The miko is also changing. The extent is as of yet unknown. I will allow you to visit the pups after the miko awakens to lower her barrier."

"Why. Can you not destroy the barrier yourself." his mother stated coldly.

"I could. Though I will not. The barrier is protecting the miko and the pups, while I am away from them. I will take no chances with their well being.

"What about Kohaku?" Sango asked, she really wanted to be with her brother.

"He will remain where he is, until the miko awakens. She asked prior to battle that the boy be held." Sesshomaru stated blandly. It didn't matter to him, but the miko did state, that she wanted to attempt to heal the boy.

"Keh. Just hand over the Wench and the boy and we'll leave. She can do whatever she wants back at Kaede's. We don't have time for her playing around. We have Jewel Shards to find and Naraku to kill." InuYasha grumbled, he didn't see what the big deal was. His brother could find some other bitch to take care of his brats.

"By all means, _little brother_ ," Sesshomaru sneered, go and retrieve the miko if you can, though I highly doubt that you will be able to get past her barrier."

"Keh. I'll just use the barrier breaker and break the fucking thing." InuYasha growled, his clawed hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"You will not raise your sword near my pups, whelp." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes tinting red with his threat clear.

"Keh." InuYasha intoned, defeated and not liking it.

"You are free to leave whenever you wish, half-breed, but know this. The miko will be staying."


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, but it gave me a hard time… my mind kept wandering onto other stories and ideas.

Chapter 23

 _Last Time…_

"You will not raise your sword near my pups, whelp." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes tinting red with his threat clear.

"Keh." InuYasha intoned, defeated and not liking it.

"You are free to leave whenever you wish, half-breed, but know this. The miko will be staying."

 _Now…_

It had taken the miko two days to awaken. Sesshomaru had his hands full with not only tending the pups, but the miko as well, not that he was actually complaining.

He knew that she would blush profusely once he informed her, that he was also the one that bathed her and had changed her clothing. Her shoulder had healed rather quickly, over the last couple of days, he hoped that it wouldn't interfere with her training and fighting abilities.

He had also taken to writing in her strange 'book' with her equally strange 'pen' as she had called them. He made notes of the changes that he noted within the pups and in her. Any brown that remained was now black, their eyes had also shown changes. Some had a blue outer or inner ring, though Hisoka had blue flecks within his deep golden eyes. It was strange to feel the slight reiki in the pups, mixing and blending with their youki, but it didn't seem to be harming them in anyway. He also made sure to note the changes that he had seen in her as well, the whites stripes in her hair, the golden flecks in her eyes, the slight pointing of her ears and the small visible claws.

During this time he was also curious as to the state of their souls and during one of the transfers he had drawn Tenseiga and watched fascinated as the pieces of the combined souls swirled out of her body into the pups, blending and merging to become one, slowly healing and enlarging the fragments that remained.

What really surprised him was that a small streamer that went to the slayer boy, doing much the same to him as it was doing to the pups. He could feel the taint of the shard diminish to nothing. It appeared that whatever it was Kagome was doing, she was also healing the boys soul as well. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but if it was the will of the Kami, he couldn't fight it, as long as no harm came to Kagome or his or rather their pups.

As it was he was more than frustrated with his idiot half-breed half-brother and his group. The damn whelp had already earned his whip and several more punches for his loud mouth and belligerent attitude. The Slayer female had also been wearing one his nerves as she kept insisting on seeing her brother. He had of course denied the request as he wanted nothing to disturb Kagome or the pups, as the boy was still under the barrier and only he could pass it. He hated having to make sure the boy was fed or taken care of. As it was he had to bring the boy a bucket of water daily to make sure he bathed, to keep his stench from offending him too much, it was bad he had to give the boy a covered pot so that he could relieve himself. He refused to care for the bucket until the barrier was removed and he would have a servant tend to that. Hopefully Kagome would wake soon, as even the stench from that was getting to be too much for him.

Kagome's groan alerted him of her awakening. Watching as her gold speckled blue eyes opened for the first time in days made him want to sigh in relief.

"Sesshomaru?" She called out, her throat dry from sleeping so long.

"I am here." He replied, sitting beside her at the edge of the futon, the pups were snuggled on and around her as was their normal behavior.

"How long?" She asked, she knew she had been out for awhile, but didn't know for how long. Her eyes finally focusing on Sesshomaru's concerned gold. A look she was not accustomed to seeing on the stoic lord. Yes, he had been kind and caring, but he rarely showed any emotion on his face, one would have to watch his eyes to gain his full emotions.

"Two days." He answered.

"I'm sorry, to be such a burden." Kagome groaned out. She hated feeling weak and being a burden on other's especially Sesshomaru, she knew how he despised any weaknesses.

"It is fine, miko. You defeated Kanna and captured the boy. Kagura fled the battle after their defeat." He explained.

"The pups?" She asked, her own concern showing.

"Getting stronger. Whatever it is that you are doing to mend them has continued even in your unconscious state, I have also been making certain that they are fed and cared for. You have also been healing the slayer boy as well and I have seen to his care as well as he is still within the barrier." He informed the stunned miko.

"What? The last thing I remember is hitting him with my powers and placing a barrier around him to prevent Kanna or the bees from taking him and trying to stop Kanna from hurting the pups."

"Hn. That may be the case, but… it appears it is also the will of the Kami for you to mend the boy as well. I have witnessed the transfer through the Tenseiga and his soul is indeed healing from the damage caused by Naraku."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. Though I am frustrated with myself."

"How so?" He questioned. She had done and was doing what no other could or would.

"I need to get stronger. I used so much power, that I was out for two days. I really need to start training not just my powers, but my body as well. I have some ideas, but I will need a few things." Kagome said as she drifted off into her own thoughts of what she wanted and needed to help strengthen her body. She could meditate whenever, but her body and powers still needed a lot of work, besides she had to adapt to the souls and the pain and strength her body and mind will help her greatly on both counts.

"Explain."

"In my bag there is another book, but it's color is blue. I have drawn pictures of some of the things I need. Weights for my wrist and ankles and a special pack that is also weighted."

"What is the purpose of these weights?" He asked curiously, as he decided to sit behind her, so that she was in a more upright position and can check and care for the pups now that she was awake, the pups had also stirred at hearing her voice.

He was glad, but wouldn't admit it, when she leaned back against him with a soft sigh escaping her still pale lips. He would have to get Mimi to bring the miko some food. When he looked up he had noticed that her barrier had fallen around them, but the one over the boy was still raised.

"They will help with my strength, endurance and agility. If I weigh my body down, it forces me to work harder to accomplish my tasks and once the weights are removed, I will feel lighter and move faster and last longer in fighting. I want to start out small and once I get used to the weight, I want to increase the weights. I also want to use my powers more to move my body around, as it will help me focus. I also have a few things I want to try, since other's have possessed me in the past and used my powers in ways I wasn't sure how, but now I want to try different things. I am only limited by my own thoughts and imaginations and since I come from the future, I should have more that I can draw on, besides I hate being a burden and being out for so long isn't helping me or anyone else." She wouldn't admit it, but it felt nice to have Sesshomaru behind her. It made her feels things that she has never felt before. She had never felt this safe or even cared for before. It felt really nice.

Sesshomaru was impressed, he saw the determination in the girls eyes and knew that she would be working hard to gain what she wanted, making her even more powerful and that pleased the Lord. One thing he hated most was being weak. Having it be her own and not the of the Jewel was even better. There was nothing worse than one using false powers. He couldn't believe that he had fallen short of his own expectations on that count, when he had worked for a short time with Naraku and that he had lowered himself to using others body parts to compensate for the lack of his own arm. He actually disgusted himself with what he had done.

"I also have to tell you some things, that I learned from the soul fragment I got back from Kikyou." Kagome whispered out. She was still trying to sort out all of the things that she learned from the tainted soul. It almost felt like the real Kikyou was trying to leave her a message or more like a warning.

"What did you learn?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, tightening his hold on her without even realizing it.

"I still haven't sorted it all out yet, but I think a part of the real Kikyou that remained within the ash and bones was trying to get a warning to me. Something about her Master and Naraku or both." Kagome couldn't see it, but Sesshomaru's eyes widened at this bit of news.

"Do you understand the message?"

"From what I can decipher so far is shadows or beware the shadows and something about Naraku fearing both of us and our combined powers. I'm not too sure about that part, but it does make sense. You're stronger than anyone I know and so far I am the strongest with purifying powers, well other than Miroku, but from what I learned the curse he carries: The Kazaana also cuts his own natural powers in half.

"According to what Miroku told me once, was that when his grandfather was cursed with the first Kazaana, he was fighting against Naraku at the time and he was quite powerful, that is why Naraku cursed the males of his line and with the curse it also sealed about half of their powers away. The curse also has a tendency of killing the male before their thirtieth year if they aren't killed before then. Naraku feared their powers and I think that is also why Miroku is the pervert that he is. He wants to make sure that someone in his line gets to kill Naraku, thus breaking the curse. It also explains why he refuses to marry until then. He doesn't want his wife to live in grief."

"Interesting. I had never given the monks curse much thought, but it does make sense that Naraku fears holy powers, especially those that are strong."

"Yeah, and I was thinking that if we learned to work together, once I get stronger that is. Maybe we could combine our powers. I know it could work. I had done it with InuYasha once so with your much stronger powers it could work out better."

"That is an intriguing thought. One would think that our powers would either cancel the other out or destroy the other, considering they are opposites in nature." Sesshomaru stated. He actually liked the idea of combining their powers. He wondered what would actually happen with both their combined strengths.

"I will have Nao look for any cases where a youkai and miko combined their powers to work in tandem with one another. I doubt their has been a case as we are natural enemies, though it is worth looking into." Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's aura rise in her joy at the possibility of working with him. _She is definitely a strange one._ He thought as he buried his nose into her neck.

Kagome was happy. She never thought that she would ever get the opportunity to literally work with Sesshomaru in such a way. Turning her attention to the now awake pups, she was surprised that they were all quiet and snuggled into her lap and that is when she also noted that Sesshomaru had a possessive grip around her waist, causing her to blush that is until she noticed that she was wearing different clothing than her normal attire.

"Um… Sesshomaru?" She squeaked out, her face a flaming red. She would have moved if she could, but with his arm tightly holding her to him, she couldn't move.

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked as he caught the scent and her emotions that flooded her aura of not only her arousal, but her nervousness, anxiousness and her curiosity.

"Um.. Can I asked who changed my clothing? The last thing I remember wearing was my miko blue." She didn't know if she could get any redder, but she hoped that he wouldn't say that he did it, it was bad enough if Mimi did it, but for Sesshomaru to it…

Sesshomaru's smirk grew wider as feeling the heat from her flushed skin, as he ran his nose and tongue up the column of her slender neck. His inner beast was rumbling in delight, causing he himself to fight his own arousal at the taste of the female he held.

"I, personally took care of your needs, while you were unconscious."

"What does that mean?" Kagome sputtered out. She was more than embarrassed.

"I took it upon myself, to bathe you, dress you, fed you and have taken the liberty of making sure that our pups are cared for as well." He smiled his first real smile since he was a small pup, at the girls reaction to his care of her person. She was as red as he had ever seen her, as it was she placed her right hand to her face. Her arousal also spiked, making him draw her closer to him.

"You may want to calm yourself, Kagome. I am finding it difficult." He didn't finish his sentence as he watched the miko turn her head to look him in his slightly red rimmed eyes, then she looked down feeling his own arousal for the first time. He would have laughed at the look on her face, but let his smirk and eyes do most of the talking for him. Her eyes were wide and her now pink lips were parted slightly in invitation. She had no clue that her innocence was having such a severe effect on the cold inu. Even his own mate never aroused him the way this tiny miko was able to do with such innocent acts.

Truthfully he wasn't really fighting it. He didn't know what she was exactly, but if the Kami made her special and the fact that she could withstand the full power of his own father's soul, it made her more than just a simple miko. She was more and now she was his. He had already determined that he wouldn't let her go. Now that the pups were hers and his, he would have to see to her training in the inu ways. He knew that she would be stubborn, but that was just one of the things that he liked about her. Her determination, spirit, her open heart and mind, her intelligent was also another bonus to him.

Akemi may have been a suitable mate, but she couldn't understand the complexities of war or the people as the miko in his grasp could. He knew that she has walked from one end of Nippon to the other looking for the Shards and helping those that she could. That was how she had met her companions after all.

"But… but… um… that is… um..." She growled at herself, feeling frustrated that she could put words together. She felt more than heard the chuckle coming from the inu behind her, causing her to fight her arousal even more as it was doing very strange things to her rebelling body.

She had to wonder if he knew what effects he had on the female population, and if they ever heard him even chuckle he would have them on their knees.

Blowing out a breath up into her bangs, she opted to pout, since she couldn't get away from him with his arm around her and with the pups all over her.

"I must say Kagome, I have not been this amused since I was a pup," He seriously wanted to laugh as the girl grumbled and growled.

"Well you could have had Mimi take care of me." He smirked even wider as her anger flared, that was another thing that he enjoyed. Her quick temper, she didn't know that it was things like that the got his inner inu even more aroused.

"I could have, but it is my responsibility to see to your care. You are after all now the mother to my pups."

Kagome didn't know what that actually meant, so she opted to clamp her mouth shut. She was cunfused. She didn't think Sesshomaru would even consider her, even as friend, let alone mother to his his pups, but if she really thought about it. She was not only the pups mother, but…

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered out, as the pups decided that it was time to eat.

"Hn." He hummed as he watched as she was preparing to feed the pups.

"I know this is going to be a stupid question, but what does this all make us… I mean you and me?"

"You are mine." He stated simply.

"What does that mean? You do still remember that I have a quest to complete?"

"I am aware of your quest, but I have a suggestion for that."

"And that would be?" She asked curious of his answer.

"There cannot be many Shards remaining, correct."

"Correct. Now that I have Kohaku, there are two that Kouga has..." She gasped, eyes widening. "Oh Kami."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"For the last few months, I have been able to sense Kouga's Shards, no matter how far away he was, but now I don't feel them. I haven't haven't really paid much attention till now, but they seemed to have disappeared around the same time all of this started. I will need to see Sango. She may know what is going on. I won't ask InuYasha, he is too volatile, and Miroku is too much of a pervert and will get side tracked." Kagome answered before Sesshomaru could question her reasoning behind wanting to talk to the slayer.

"I will send for her after the pups are settled and you have eaten."

Until Next Time…

AN: So much is going on all at once it seems… they keep bouncing from one topic to another… _(well at least it gives me somewhere to go in the next chapter and hopefully it won't take me so long to get it out.)_

I have nothing against the real Kikyou other than that she couldn't accept InuYasha fully… she wanted to strip him of his youkai side… and to me that is not love… if you truly love someone you accept all of them the good and the bad…

Love It: _Thank you for clarifying what you meant… No they weren't leaving actually the gang was taking a much needed break and was basically caught off guard… Naraku had never attacked the village before, that is why the were caught off guard… Rin will never be a miko in any of my stories… at this point I feel that she is lucky to be alive as so many writers don't age her or make her younger than what she actually would be… her charm was being a sweet little girl, but now she is growing up and boys are going to be looking a lot more interesting… besides she needs to learn to be a ningen female and who better than Kaede and when Kagome visits or even Sango…_

Guest: _I have to agree Sess/Kag all the way… though I am also working on a Touga/Kag story as well and no I will never pair Sess/Rin or Sess/Kagura I will make a new character for him… someone most likely a lot like Kagome...As far as the promised pup you will find out more as the story continues… it is either accept the pup or have no heir… but it does complicate things… hehehe… I must thank you I think you just gave me a great idea to finish this chapter off… and boy did I need it, so thank you :)_

Awesome: _I agree I hate weak, clumsy Kagome stories… if she was so clumsy why didn't she break her neck leaving the Shrine every day all those stairs would kill anyone if they were clumsy… if anything they would have made her more agile…_ _thank you for they gushing review… I have to agree with a lot of what you said… sorry but in the real world she wouldn't like that… yes she is forgiving, but somethings just cross the line of unforgivable..._


	24. Chapter 24

WARNING: if you have weak stomachs, there is a part that is fairly gross… I even had a hard time with it… and I have a pretty strong stomach...

Chapter 24

 _Last Time…_

"For the last few months, I have been able to sense Kouga's Shards, no matter how far away he was, but now I don't feel them. I haven't haven't really paid much attention till now, but they seemed to have disappeared around the same time all of this started. I will need to see Sango. She may know what is going on. I won't ask InuYasha, he is too volatile, and Miroku is too much of a pervert and will get side tracked." Kagome answered before Sesshomaru could question her reasoning behind wanting to talk to the slayer.

"I will send for her after the pups are settled and you have eaten."

 _Now…_

True to his word after Mimi had brought her food, Sango came into the room. The first thing that she did however was to look over towards where a screen blocked Kohaku from view.

"Sesshomaru said you wanted to see me." Sango asked as she looked towards her sister-friend.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she patted the futon beside her inviting Sango to sit with her.

"Are you sure it's alright to sit so close to the pups?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru's know that I will make sure nothing happens to them. Besides I really have a lot to talk to you about."

Sango nodded and walked slowly over to the futon before she lowered herself to sit facing Kagome. She didn't want to startle the pups or the guards right outside the door or the little servant girl that was sitting close by. She was a youkai slayer and therefore a threat to them, but she wasn't stupid enough to try anything Sesshomaru would kill her or anyone that threatened or harmed his pups.

She had to admit though they were adorable. She had never seen youkai so young before. She was taught that they were kept hidden until they could defend themselves. It was bad enough that even little Shippo was too young to be away from the den.

"Tell me what happened after I left the village? Then I will tell you everything that has happened to me."

"Alright." Sango agreed as she went about telling Kagome about Ginta and Hakkaku and what had happened to Kouga even though she had not seen the absent wolf and how kaede had sent bandages and ointments and that they hadn't heard anything since then.

She had gone on to tell Kagome about how InuYasha woke and wasn't happy, but it had taken longer for Miroku to recover, since she wasn't there. When she got onto the topic of how Kikyou had joined them and that Miroku had agreed and how she herself felt about the whole thing.

Kagome wasn't surprised by Sango's reaction. She knew Sango didn't trust Kikyou and more than she, herself did.

"She got use here. So I guess that was a bonus." Sango stated. "Then there was your whole fight between you and the clay pot and then you were that reiki cocoon thing for a long time. InuYasha has been a pain. Sesshomaru had had to knock him out or he's hit him with his whip." Sango finished as she again looked over at the screen that she knew her brother was behind.

Seeing the look on Sango's face, Kagome smile.

"He's getting better. I should be able to take the Shard out soon."

"What?" Sango whipped her head around facing Kagome, her eyes wide at seeing the smile on the other's face.

Kagome spent the next thirty minutes or so explaining what she has been doing while here. She told her friend how she managed to capture Kohaku and how she was even healing him like she was healing the pups.

She had left out a lot of her story. She wasn't one to brag. As it was she could see she was overwhelming her friend with all she had done and what was happening even now as she sat there.

Every once in a while she could see the small wisps of soul leave her going to the pups and Kohaku. Sighing quietly as the pressure lifted, she was grateful as the pain she was going accustomed lessened even further. The more she gave the better she actually felt.

"So how did you learn how to fight?" Sango asked when Kagome finished.

"The Well closed little over a year ago and before you ask. Only Shippo and Kirara know and they are also the ones I have been training with."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sango was hurt and feeling a bit betrayed.

"I didn't want it getting back to Kikyou. If Kikyou knew she would have told her whomever her Masters are. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to take any chances and Shippo and Kirara found out by accident. They have been helping me and Sesshomaru is also going to be helping me. I am tired of having to depend on you guys to protect me."

"I understand." Sango stated and she did. She knew that if InuYasha knew then Kikyou would know and that would have been a bad thing.

"Sesshomaru, said that he was going to help me train. Well not he, himself of course. I could never match him, but her is going to have one of his kitsune guards train me." Kagome stated, though she kept it to herself, about the plans she and Sesshomaru were forming about combining their powers.

"So do you know how long Kohaku has to stay here?" Sango finally asked.

"I'm not sure, Sango. I guess it depends on how much of his soul needs repairing. I can't rush it. It happens when even when I'm asleep. As it is it is going to take along time with the pups. Some of them have died and some where really close to death." Kagome said as her hands caressed the soft fluffy puppy fur that adorned the pups, as tears threatened to fall.

"Is it true that Kikyou killed Sesshomaru's mate and others?" Sango asked in an almost whisper.

"Yeah. Five pups died because of her and what she did." Kagome whispered as the tears escaped her, she was still feeling their loss.

The pups feeling her distress started whimpering and whining, gathering them to her even closer Sango watched fascinated as the pups reacted to Kagome's emotions and how she gathered them all snuggling into their fur covered bodies. She knew that she needed to get Kagome's mind off of the loss. She knew Kagome felt things more than others.

"So are you going to tell me their names?" Sango asked and smiled as Kagome's tears dried almost instantly and a bright smile appeared on the girls face making said girl almost appear to be glowing with pride and happiness.

 _~SP~_

"Again." Kagome panted as she picked herself up off the ground, not even dusting herself off. Her and Shin, her kitsune training partner had been throwing his little tricks at her. She was grateful for the training that she had had with Shippo, Shin was faster and stronger than her and with wearing the weights, her arms and leg were tired, but she wouldn't give up.

She knew she was out of shape, so they agreed that they would take it slow to start with and build up her agility and stamina. All she had to do was dodge his attacks, but she was slower than she thought she should be.

Her butt was sore from landing on it so many times, being unable to dodge or even roll out of the way, along with new bruises from where Shin's attacks hit her, even if they were simple things that even Shippo had, but getting hit by hundreds of fast moving acorns hurt. She felt like she was getting hit by pellets shots from a pellet gun, let alone tripping over the blasted things!, which caused her fall flat on her butt.

"Are you sure, Miko~sama." Shin asked. He was a bit concerned for the little ningen. He had been working with her for about an hour now and she had been taking hits and tripping over the projectiles he tossed at her.

"I told you to call me Kagome!" She yelled back kicking an acorn back at her trainer. "If you don't, I swear I will zap your butt!"

"But..." Shin started, but was interrupted by another guard.

"Pardon for the interruption, Miko~sama." The guard bowed even after hearing what she said, she hadn't given him leave to be so informal with her.

"Yes, what is it?" Kagome asked, suppressing the growl that she wanted to let loose. She hated being called miko, well except from Sesshomaru that is. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, that she actually liked the way it sounded coming from his lips, but then again most of what came out of his mouth was too damn sexy to be allowed. His voice should be outlawed for the effects he had on females, and that doesn't even include what said mouth felt like on ones skin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, has requested your presence at the front gate." The guard said standing to his full height.

"I wonder what he could want me for at the front gates?" Kagome said mostly to herself as she looked at the guard before turning to Shin and letting know she was sorry, but she had to go. He nodded his agreement. Even he wouldn't test his Lord's temper.

The guard didn't say anything to the miko as she followed him to the front gates of the palace. She was an unknown element and every youkai knew to mess with a miko was sure to be a one way ride to hell.

Getting closer to the gates, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's aura, he was agitated and that was never a good thing, but she also felt familiar aura's as well and one of the was every weak.

Turning the corner she saw Sesshomaru standing before two ookami that she knew right off, but where was Kouga?

"Um… What's going on." She asked as she got closer they turned.

"Sister!" Two of the three ookami yelled, more than happy to see their little sister, totally ignoring the inu in favor of the one that they had been searching for, for what seemed like forever.

"What happened? Sango told me that he was hurt, but he should have healed by now." Kagome asked as she rushed over to the group, seeing Kouga strapped to Hakkaku's back.

"The stuff Sango gave us didn't work and she told us where to find you so we came here."

"How long has he been out?" Kagome asked worried, she knew Sesshomaru wasn't happy, but she needed to tend to her friend. She checked on Kouga's pulse and found that it was fast and weak as well him having a dangerously high fever.

"A few days. We had to carry him and you are the only healer we know that could help him, his beast has been rising." Ginta informed as Hakkaku nodded in agreement.

Hearing Sesshomaru growl his upset was not going to make this any easier.

Turning to Sesshomaru Kagome asked the only thing that she could at this point and hoped that he wouldn't too angry with her.

"Sesshomaru is there a stream or river nearby. I need to get his fever down, before I can treat him."

Without a word he turned walking out off palace grounds to the nearest form of flowing water. He was not about to leave Kagome alone with two males and one that was unstable. Kagome was his and he intended to protect her, regardless of the fact that they males called her sister.

He would get to the bottom of that later when they next tended to the pups, which would be long now. He knew that a guard would be sent to them for the pups as Mimi was watching over them from within a barrier Kagome had constructed and he had left Kyo and another to watch over things in their absence.

Upon reaching the water she instructed them to remove Kouga and walk into the water with him, once done and both males were in the water with their leader Kagome followed them in pouring water over his head to help reduce the fever.

After fifteen minutes of doing this they finally left the water, Kagome had instructed them to place him down and back away from him. After assessing the injuries to his legs she took note of the one in his arm that was also badly infected. She pulled a dagger from her waist and washing in the stream then purifying the blade before drawing her powers back the all watched as Kagome took the blade and cut into Kouga's festering legs, before going to his right arm.

All their noses wrinkled in utter disgust at the stench coming from the now open wounds. It was bad enough that it stunk before and even Kagome could smell it, but once open it was a hundred times worse.

"I need Yoshi." Kagome said, trying hard not to throw up from not only the smell, but from the sight of the thick greenish yellow puss, that oozed out of the wound, the vivid red steaks lining both of his legs and right arm along in both directions, with the green and blackened skin around the injuries told Kagome that they would be lucky if he lived, let alone being able to keep his legs, let alone his right arm.

"You." Sesshomaru ordered one of the ookami. "Go to the gate and inform the guards that the miko is in need of Yoshi and to bring supplies." He stated blandly. He was not really interested in keeping the wolf alive, but he knew that Kagome would would do everything within her power to keep him alive.

~SP~

To say Naraku was one pissed hanyou would be the understatement of the era. Not only did he lose the Slayer boy, but his most trusted incarnate. Kanna was more valuable to him than most. She had made it so easy for him to spy on his enemies and allowed him small glimpses into the near future.

Now he was left with Kagura, the insolent bitch. He knew that she had feelings for the Western Lord, he also knew that said lord would want nothing for to do with any part of himself, especially now that Sesshomaru had pups. He knew Kagura delighted in the fact that Kikyou had delivered such a blow to the lord.

He was still pissed that Kikyou had played him for a fool and had another master and that same master had informed him of the pleasures he forced upon the tainted miko. Naraku wanted revenge of the male for what he had taken from him, much the same as InuYasha. Yes, he himself had forced Kikyou to preform him, but he also knew that she wanted so much more and had worked with him on countless fronts to destroy the younger miko.

He was getting side tracked. He still had to deal with Kagura and Souruītā. He was seriously thinking of reabsorbing the bitch or handing her over and letting her ruin the plans that the other male had, though he would have to give up the witch's heart to give him complete control of the female.

He had already punished her, by squeezing her pathetic heart within his fist, but he wasn't satisfied with her screams. He had beaten her bloody. Now, that had felt at least was fleetingly pleasurable, but still it wasn't enough to sate his anger and rage for the loss of Kikyou, Kohaku and Kanna.

All of his enemies were now in one place. The only one he really worried about was that damn pathetic miko. She was still in possession of almost have of the Jewel and he the remaining, minus of two or three. He would not worry about those few, he would start to gather his forces and storm the palace and destroy the girl and the other. InuYasha would be weakened with the loss of Kikyou. Sesshomaru would still be in mourning over the loss of his mate and pups.

Now was the time that he would set in motion for the finally, He would also have to make preparations, he was no fool. He would make sure a part of him survived if all else failed.

He smirked as ideas formed within his mind. It was time to put his ultimate plan into action. Standing he called his Saimyosho to him, while his smirk grew.

Any who looked upon him would fear what they saw glimmering within the red orbs of the evil hanyou.

 _Until Next Time…_

Guest: if you keep giving me these great idea's I am going to have to ask for a name to give you the credit you deserve in aiding me… on filling in the missing pieces… Though you did forget to mention adding in perhaps Touga's feelings and stuff… :) I like where you are thinking and it helps me a great deal to come up with ideas and plots… :) So I thank you greatly for that :)


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I ask for you patience as there are many factions in this story that still need work and to come together… I will be jumping all over the place until such time as I can get them all together and working together. Before you ask (Kagome/Sesshomaru and pups – Sango/Miroku and Kohaku – InuYasha/Shard and Kikyou – Rin/Shippo and Tadashi – Kimi/Daiki – Naraku/Souru and their plots so yes lots going on not including anything or anyone I may have forgotten)

Also to all my Guest reviewers I ask you again Please Please leave some type of name so if I respond to you you know whom I am address… I get a lot of Guest reviewers so please leave some type of name for me…. Thank you...

Chapter 25

 _Last Time…_

He smirked as ideas formed within his mind. It was time to put his ultimate plan into action. Standing he called his Saimyosho to him, while his smirk grew.

Any who looked upon him would fear what they saw glimmering within the red orbs of the evil hanyou.

 _Now…_

Kagome and Yoshi worked on Kouga together, both trying to save his arm and legs. Sesshomaru stood above them watching the wolf closely. He knew from experience that such severe injuries caused a youkai's inner beast to be too close to the surface.

He was not about to leave his miko near an injured youkai. Rin had been most fortunate when she had approached him those years past. His beast felt no threat from the small quiet child that attempted to offer them aid.

As it were Kagome and Yoshi argued on the best course of action in mending the wolf prince. Yoshi was of mind to put the ookami out of his misery as the damage was too severe. Kagome on the other hand was more than angered, by his healer even suggesting such a thing.

"Sesshomaru, could you please ask someone to bring my bag. I have things in there that can help him."

"You," Sesshomaru ordered one of the ookami males, he didn't bother to know the males name, he was not important. "Go to the gate guards and inform them what it is that the miko needs."

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other, before one of them jumped up and ran to do what was requested.

As it was Sesshomaru was not please that his miko was tending to the wolf. Didn't she have enough to concern herself with. He would have to question the miko further as to her relationship with the wolf.

The stench coming from the wolves alone was offensive, let alone the stench of the now lacerated wounds that oozed their own vile poisons.

"Get him back into the water. We need to wash the infected area. I am also going to have someone hold him down after I clean the wounds. I need to cut away the blackened flesh."

"Miko."

"As you know black means dead. The skin and muscles are dying and if I don't cut it away it will get worse, the wounds need to be flushed. I can try to mend some of it, but the infection has been too long in his system. It will take a few days. I don't know how much of my energy I can spare. I haven't really worked with it yet. I know it has grown. I don't want to purify him on accident. He has some of Naraku's brand of poison in the wounds. I recognize it. Kami knows I have seen enough of that foul hanyou's poison." Kagome explained.

She had treated each of her companions, especially Miroku. The poison that is causing the infection was definitely created by Naraku's own brand.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed his agreement. Kagome shot him a look, but then noticed that this is the Sesshomaru that he showed the world and not the one he showed to her in private.

"As it is I can't stay much longer. The pressure is building again." Kagome mumbled. She hated the idea of having to leave a friend to someone else's hands, but the pups and Kohaku needed her more.

"Kagome."

"I'm too far away. If I was within the room it would leech away, but out here it is building. As soon as I give instructions, I will go the them." She explained, Sesshomaru understood, but Yoshi and Ginta were giving her confused looks, though Yoshi caught on fast.

"Sister?" Ginta asked. He didn't know what was going on. It was all very confusing and having such a powerful male standing over them, was making him very nervous.

"No worries, Ginta. I will do everything in my power to help Kouga and save his limbs."

It didn't take long before Hakkaku arrived with Kagome's bag and after digging out her first aid kit and giving instructions to Yoshi on the treatment of her friend and covering him with her blank, leaving his arm and legs open to the air for treatment she stood giving one last look to Kouga and the boys, before walking away with Sesshomaru following her. As it was he could feel the pain building within her small frame. He would have taken the lead, but something told him to watch her for collapse.

He hated being correct at times. They had just barely reached the entry way of the gates when Kagome dropped to her knees clutching her chest, her breath coming in pants. Sesshomaru didn't need to be told that he needed to get her to the pups, before she exploded.

Picking her up he ran to his chambers, the barrier around the pups dropped. "Leave." He ordered Mimi whom hurriedly bowed and ran from the room, the guards that were guarding Kohaku and the pups followed suit, none wanted to face their lords wrath.

As soon as Sesshomaru laid Kagome down the pups swarmed her feeling her pain, she sighed in sweet relief as she felt the pressure lift from her.

"Remind me, not to stay away for so long. That hurt." She panted out, trying to catch her breath, that had been stolen from the pain.

"Agreed. As soon as you feel the start of the pressure, it would be wise to stop what you are doing." Sesshomaru agreed as the pups clamored for their positions on their mother.

After assuring that the screen blocking the boy was in place and that the doors were closed, Sesshomaru removed his boots and positioned himself in his usual place behind the miko.

The first thing on Sesshomaru's mind was the ookami. He and his inner beast wanted to know of the relationship between him and her.

"As soon as it is appropriate I suggest you bathe, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated, he hated smelling not only the stench of illness that clung to her, but the Kami awful stench of wolf that now permeated her skin and clothing, it was making his beast rise wanting to claim the female they were wrapped around, he had felt his claws and fangs not only tingle but actually grew a bit in their desire for the little onna.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome was confused, forgetting for a moment that he had a far superior nose than InuYasha and that he would find her scent in anyway offensive.

"We, meaning both my inner beast and myself find that the stench of the ookami and his illness are offensive." He wasn't about to tell her the rest of it, he didn't even want to fully admit to himself that the miko was theirs, it was just a matter of mating her, she needed to become stronger before then, he was not going to go through what his father went through. He was glad that Kagome not only had her own titles, but the fact that she was a powerful miko was a boon to the West.

Kagome had forgotten, she knew that InuYasha hated the smell of Kouga, so it stood to reason that maybe it was a inu thing and they just didn't like the way the other smelled.

"I will make sure to bathe before bed tonight. After we tend to the pups, I would like to go check on Kouga just to make sure Yoshi doesn't try to 'put him out of his misery.'."

"If I may ask what is your relationship with the ookami."

"When I first met Kouga and he found out that I could see the Shards he kidnapped me, then he decided to claim me as 'his woman'. I am not his woman." She stated forcefully. "He is just as thick headed as InuYasha. Kouga is for the most part harmless. Well since I let into him after I found out that his pack had killed humans for sport. We are friends nothing more. He is so not my type. He never sticks around very long. He pops in and starts a fight with InuYasha and then takes off leaving me to clean up the mess he made with InuYasha."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed sending shivers down Kagome's spine and pebbling her flesh. "Why do they call you 'sister'?"

"Oh that, well since Kouga claimed me the boys, Ginta and Hakkaku have made me an honorary pack member. They are both Kouga's beta's. I just wish Kouga would get over the fact that he has an intended."

"Hn."

"I'm really sorry that it seems everyone is showing up on your doorstep, looking for me. I hadn't planned any of this. Sango told me that Kouga was attacked a few days before we were. I think it was shortly after… after. Well anyways he was attacked and his Shards were taken and he was left as you see him. I'm curious to know why his youki didn't step in to help him heal, but then again with Naraku and his brand of poison, it could have prevented it." Kagome rambled, thinking of different things that could have made Kouga to be in the shape that he was in.

S.P.

"Hey Shippo!"

Shippo turned around to see who was yelling at him, only to see Tadashi running towards the disgruntled Kitsune kit. Shippo knew that he had been jealous and that his mother wouldn't approve, but he couldn't help himself, Rin had all but been ignoring him in favor of the new boy in the village. He knew right now Rin was in lessons with Kaede and that was why he was on his own.

"What do you want?" Came Shippo's grumpy reply.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to spar with me?" The boy asked of the kit. He had heard stories of his adventures and knew that maybe the little kit would want to do something other than pick flowers and gossip.

"Why? Didn't you want to be with Rin?" Shippo knew he sounded jealous. He couldn't help himself. He wasn't used to having a boy around that wanted to take his friends away.

"I like Rin and all, but I want to learn how to fight better. As you know our last village was destroyed and I wasn't any help. I don't want that to happen to this village. I like it here and since I know that you had loads of adventures, I figured you would be my best hope of learning things, that and a guy can only take so much of picking flowers and listening to gossip." Tadashi explained and it was all true. He wanted to grow up to be a village protector.

S.P.

"Miroku?" Sango asked driving them both out of their thoughts, they had been sitting in one of the gardens within the palaces walls, both had found this garden to their their liking as it was peaceful with it many trees and worn paths and the many different ponds or streams that flowed through it. Miroku's ever present staff was leaning against his shoulder in a relaxed pose. Sango had her Hiraikotsu leaning against the tree within easy reach, after the last attack everyone was on high alert, not knowing what to expect, not to say that the palace was relaxed since before their arrival.

"Yes Sango." Miroku intoned lazily, letting her know that he was listening. They hadn't talked much since arriving. Sango being more concerned with what was going on with both her brother and Kagome, let alone the many things that had occurred since their arrival here, the fight with Kagura, the capture of Kohaku and the destruction of Kanna, the fight between Kagome and Kikyou. Which he had to admit totally surprised him that their Kagome was able to do such a things on her own.

He himself had been contemplating the significance of Kagome's powers and how much stronger she is and how she was able to hide it from them all especially him. He had been taking it all in and trying his best to figure things out. So far he had gotten no answers to his questions and probably wouldn't get those answers until such a time as he could actually sit and talk to Kagome.

What also surprised him was that Kagome had never said anything to anyone about the Well not working any longer. He understood her reasoning, but it still hurt that she felt that she couldn't confide in any of them. He had managed to discuss a fraction of that with Sango, but she had gone off with wanting to talk about Kohaku and what should be done with him once Kagome released him from the barrier.

"Do you think that we had done wrong by Kagome? I mean not teaching her the things that she needed to know."

"What's done is done we can't change what we did, but we can change the future. We know that she is now permanently here in this time and we can help her with what she needs to know, providing that she allows us. She has shown that she can handle her own and is willing to learn so that is a benefit."

"I guess your right." Sango stated solemnly, she was feeling bad about not wanting to train Kagome. She didn't want the girl to be like the rest of them.

"Worry not Sango~dearest, Kagome is not angry with us. I am sure she understands."

"I know, but things are so different now. InuYasha has been acting worse by day, Kagome has gotten so much stronger, now she also has to deal with Sesshomaru and his pups, plus everything else. How does she do all of it. I can barely wrap my head around everything that is going on."

"Like I said, Kagome is strong and she is different than the rest of us. She had been living two lives prior to her permanent stay here. The Kami themselves have stepped into help her. I wouldn't worry, things will work themselves out, they usually do."

"I feel that something is going to happen soon." Sango stated going off topic. She could feel the tension in the air and she wasn't liking it, but then again being a Slayer in a palace youkai was making her very uncomfortable.

"I feel it as well. I feel that things are going to escalate and blow between Kagome and InuYasha if he doesn't settle down a bit."

"I don't think I want to be there for that." Sango said a smile finally gracing her features. She knew that InuYasha was working on earning himself a 'sit' like no other, but she had to admit that at this point he had earned it in full. His attitude even before all of this was bad and since the death of his oh so precious clay pot he had gotten worse. He seemed to be even more obsessed with find the Shards. She just hoped that he wasn't planning on anything stupid, but then again this was InuYasha she was thinking about.

S.P.

"So Kimi, what are your thoughts on all of this?" Daiki asked, he, himself wasn't liking the fact that some miko was claiming his daughters pups, it was bad enough that she was tending them. How could Sesshomaru allow a miko anywhere near the pups was beyond him, regardless of the fact that she claims to hold no ill will towards their kind, it just seemed wrong on so many levels, though he had witnessed her protecting them as though she were not only their birth mother, but also as inu bitch would.

"It matters not that the miko is tending, once they are weaned the wench will be gone and things will get back to normal. I will not have a human here for any longer than necessary." Kimi stated adamantly. She has hated humans especially the females since her mate had breed one of them forsaking his mating to her, she made sure that she drove that message loud and clear into Sesshomaru's mind.

Though she had to admit that the miko had surprised her and that was something not easily done. They hadn't been able to see the miko or the pups since the incident with the attack, Sesshomaru has been guarding them even more.

"What are your thoughts on the pups claiming her as their mother let alone what we were told about their changes? Do you really believe that the smell more of the miko than my Akemi?"

"It matters not what they scent of. Akemi is their mother. After the miko is gone they will forget her soon enough."

Daiki had his doubts on a lot of this. He had not only seen how the miko acted, but the way Sesshomaru reacted to the miko and the look in his eyes. He didn't think it was going to be as easy as Kimi believed. Though he had to admit that the miko was strong, something that Touga's mistress was not.

He also had to admit that having a miko in times of war could be profitable. He also knew that Sesshomaru held no emotions towards his daughter and that their mating was for political reasons, even if Akemi had been more than pleased that she was mate to one of Sesshomaru's power and status. He knew that his daughter had been enamored with the Western Lord, but then again most females were as well as some male that he had heard.

For a long time even he was concerned that perhaps the young lord preferred male company to that of females, but he was glad that his daughter was picked to be his mate and to provide pups for both the North and the West.

He knew that he would have to meet with Sesshomaru to get all the information all that has occurred for his own records.

 _Until Next Time…_

RANT: to start my weekly rant I would like to say that rin better feel lucky if she survives any of my stories… I am so sick of hearing about rin either being forever 4 years old or after 3 or more years that she is only 4 to 7 years old… Listen People Sesshomaru took the girl in when she was 8/9 years old and after years she would grow up.. and no Sesshomaru would not mate her it would be like Kagome mating Shippo that is just plain gross and putting rin and Shippo together just wouldn't happen as rin would be long dead before he even aged to be old enough to mate hell even InuYasha would be considered young at 150/200 years old… Sesshomaru is 500 and he isn't even mated in the anime… and on top of that if Sesshomaru mated rin he would be in the same position as his father mating a weak ningen female at least Kagome has powers and if trained she is quite powerful and would be a much better match.

Jo: I am so sorry to hear about your loss. I still miss my mom… I find that I still pick up the phone and want to dial her and she has been gone for 4 years…

Guest: With no Name: Please all I ask is please please leave a name of some kind so you know that when I respond you all know whom I am addressing… Now then you are right creating a bow/arrows is very taxing on ones powers… I have different things in mind and while she will use her bow she will also learn other weapons as well. I have given it a lot of thought…. I want to make things believable… I will not be introducing bullets or guns into my story… sorry… don't like guns but I have other things in mind that you might find interesting… in order for any to be able to use power effectively the must have stamina and endurance and I have only touched on all that Kagome will be learning… never fear I have loads of ideas… though some of your ideas have already been in the works you will see them as well…


End file.
